


Through Your Eyes

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dimension Travel, Dopplegangers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity confusion, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, Violence, mental bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: Ninja Brian and Brian wake up to find themselves each in a strange world.  Somewhat similar to their own worlds but still different.  They will have to figure out just what is going on and try to find a way back to their homes.  The only thing is, one of them may not want to go back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had one night.

Ninja Brian let out a soft groan.

His head was pounding.  He blinked his bleary eyes, staring up at the ceiling.  He must have passed out after his training session. 

Nothing unusual. He tended to push himself hard on a regular basis.  Sometimes, though he’d go too far, especially if Danny had done something stupid to get them in unnecessary trouble or just his bout of sexual frustration with his oblivious partner.  Either way he had overdone it. 

Ninja Brian pushed himself up. He was laying down the length of the couch and covered in a whitish beige blanket. 

Wait.

A couch?

Why was he on a couch?

Ninja Brian could’ve sworn he had fallen asleep in his bed, the previous night.

He took a look around.  He was currently on a black L-shaped couch that had several large pillows on it.  Some of which he recognized as characters from, what was the word?  Anime?  One of them looked like the yellow suit, Danny had him wear for one of their videos.  Pika-something. 

In front of the couch was a coffee table. A laptop and orange headphones and several other random things on it.  Against the wall was a large LCD on top of a tv stand, that had several more electronics in it. 

To his right were, what looked like arcade cabinets lined against the brick wall.  To his left was a large open space with several desks with computer monitors on them, shelves filled with video games and figures and books. 

It was obvious he was not in his and Danny’s shared home. Where the hell was he? 

Ninja Brian raised his hand to scratch at his head. He looked at his arm in surprise.  It was bare.  He looked down at himself, pulling the blanket off.  He was wearing a button down blue and white shirt and a pair of worn jeans.  His hands shot up to his face.  His mask was missing. 

The fuck?

What was going on? Ninja Brian always had his ninja gi on, even when Danny made him dress up.  Why was he wearing these clothes?  Why was he in this unfamiliar place? 

Ninja Brian was so confused.  And though he would be hard pressed to admit it, he was feeling nervous, scared even.  He was alone and out of his element.

Where was Danny?

As if on cue, a tall lanky man, with a head full of curls walked around the corner. He was drinking from a coffee mug.  He paused when he noticed Ninja Brian staring at him.  Lowering his mug, he smiled.

“Hey, Bri. Have a nice nap?”

Ninja Brian stood up, intending to flash step to Danny’s side. He looked down in confusion, seeing he was still in the same place.  He tried again.  Nothing.  Had he lost his ninja abilities? 

Dan cocked his head to the side, seeing Brian looking at himself in confusion. He walked over to his partner, placing his mug down on the table. 

“Is something wrong, Brian?” He asked.

Ninja Brian looked up at him and nodded. His hands flying as he signed his confusion.

_“Where the fuck are we?”_

_“Where’s my mask?”_

_“What’s going on?”_

Dan held up his hands.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Brian. What the fuck, man!  What’s with the sign language?  Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ninja Brian looked at him, confused. What did he mean tell him? Sign language was how he communicated.  Danny knew Ninja Brian couldn’t talk.  Not since…that day.

Ninja Brian then raised a hand to his throat. His hand touching the smooth skin there.  A small gasp escaped him.  He ran his hand along his throat.  It was all smooth.  Not the usual raised jagged texture.  Where was his scar?  It was gone. 

How?

Did that mean?

Could he?

Ninja Brian cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

“D-Danny?”

His eyes widened. He spoke.  That was his voice.  It had been a long time since he heard it but that was definitely his voice.  Dan smiled, crossing his arms. 

“You’re being really weird, man.”

Ninja Brian just stood there with his hand around his throat. He was in complete awe. 

“I can talk.” He said, disbelief clear in his voice.

Dan shook his head, chuckling. “Oookay. Ninja Brian. You, uh, you have fun.  I gotta go record.” 

Dan grabbed his mug and began to turn away.  It seemed Brian was in one of his weird ‘I’m going to pretend I’m someone else’ moods. 

Before he could take a step, his arm was grabbed. He looked back to see Brian looking at him with, was that fear, in his eyes. 

“C-can I come with you?” Ninja Brian asked, forcing himself not to wince at how pathetic he sounded.  He still had no idea what was going on and Danny seemed to not be affected by whatever was happening. 

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed. Brian was really acting weird.  He’d never taken his games this far.  Something really must be wrong.  He turned back, facing his partner and reached up a hand, cupping his cheek. 

“Brian, are you alright?”

Ninja Brian gasped at the contact. Danny had never touched him that way before, unless you counted that one brief moment when they were filming a video.  Ninja Brian couldn’t suppress his disbelief then either. 

Ninja Brian leaned into the touch, covering Dan’s hand with his own. “I don’t know what’s going on.  I’m so confused.”  He said, his voice trembling with emotion. His breathing coming out quicker.

Dammit!

He wished he had his mask. He used to have no problem with his emotions but living with Danny for so long, they found a way to seep through, mainly when he figured out his feelings for Danny. 

At least he had his mask to hide them but now he was completely exposed.  His skills were apparently gone and he was in an unfamiliar place and Danny was acting different than usual.  Ninja Brian had never felt so vulnerable in his life. 

Dan watched silently as several different emotions crossed Brian’s face. Dan recognized each one.  Something was really wrong.  It was rare that he could read Brian so easily. 

This wasn’t some joke he was playing.  Brian was legitimately upset.  Why? Dan didn’t know.  He then shifted, pulling his distressed partner into a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.”  

Ninja Brian buried his head into Dan’s chest, willing himself to not cry. The open affection Danny was showing him, breaking down the few barriers he had left.  He just wanted to understand, why this was happening. 

They stayed that way a few more minutes, Ninja Brian eventually calming down. Suddenly, they heard a door open.

“Dan, you ready to record?” A voice asked.

Dan pulled back from the hug, not quite releasing Ninja Brian. He looked over his shoulder to see Arin with his head poked out of the engineer room.  

Arin raised an eyebrow, at the scene before him.  Dan holding Brian against him.  Dan noticed the look and subtly shook his head.  Silently asking him to not address it.  Arin nodded, understanding the message.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He said.

Arin then disappeared back into the room.

Dan looked down at Ninja Brian and gently raised his chin.

“Hey, how about you come sit in on our recording session? We can talk later. Okay?” 

Ninja Brian didn’t really understand what Danny meant by recording session. Maybe it was a new Starbomb song and they were doing vocals.  He had recognized Egoraptor’s voice. Ninja Brian was surprised he was here too.  At least, he was another familiar face. 

Ninja Brian briefly wondered if Ego was different like Danny too.  It honestly didn’t matter.  With this strange new setting, he didn’t care, as long as he was with Danny.  Ninja Brian nodded.

 Dan smiled hugging him close again.  Ninja Brian could feel his cheeks heating up.  Dammit!  He wasn’t used to this. 

Dan then pulled back and grabbed Brian’s hand and led the both of them to the room Arin had disappeared into.

Ninja Brian looked down at his and Danny’s joined hands. 

Maybe this place wasn’t so bad afterall.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ninja Brian?" 

Brian's eyebrows creased. 

"Ninja Brian!" 

Brian rolled over, pulling the covers over his pounding head.  The covers were suddenly yanked from over him.  He grimaced, as light burned into his tightly shut eyelids and causing the pain in his head to increase. 

"Ninja Brian.  Why are you still in bed?  It's time to get up.  We have a full day." 

Brian mentally rolled his eyes.  Why the fuck wouldn't Dan just go away? He knew Brian was tired and had asked not to be bothered.  Plus, wasn't he supposed to be recording with Arin?  Also, why was he calling Brian by his character's name? 

Slowly sitting up, Brian blinked one eye open.  Opening the other, he blinked a few more times, letting his eyes adjust to the light.  Bright blue filled his vision.  Brian looked up to see Dan  staring down at him, arms crossed and slightly frowning.   

Brian quirked an eyebrow.  Why was Dan wearing his Sexbang kimono?  Brian looked down at himself.  He was in his Ninja Brian costume. 

Huh? 

Had he fallen asleep during a shooting?  He could've sworn he had went to the couch in the stream area of the grump space, to take a nap.   

That was unusual.  He wasn't prone to mental lapses.  He reached up, pulling off his mask and running his hand through his flattened hair.  As much as he wore it, he still wasn't used to the way the cloth restricted his breathing.  

A sharp intake of breath drew his attention.  Brian looked back at Dan, who was staring at him, his eyes wide.  A bit of color in his cheeks.  Brian tilted his head.  

 _"What?"_ He asked.  Brian frowned, putting a finger into his ear and wiggling it around.  That was weird, he didn't hear himself.   

Danny shook his head, ridding himself of his shock.  It was already odd that Ninja Brian was still in bed.  He was usually up before Danny for training.  Rare that he'd sleep in and not react immediately to Danny calling him.  

Danny also didn't expect Ninja Brian to just remove his mask.  And the way he did it, like it was something he did all the time.  Danny could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Ninja Brian's face.  He seemed pretty adamant about keeping it on, even in the privacy of their home. 

"Oh, um."  He started, briefly wondering why Ninja Brian mouthed his question, instead of signing.  "Breakfast is ready.  I thought you'd like something to eat before we head out."  Danny then looked away, backing towards the door.   

"I'll uh...I'll see you downstairs."  He turned and walked out the door, sparing one more glance at Brian, before disappearing down the hall. 

Brian watched him go.  _"What's up with him?"_   Brian thought to himself.   

He then took a look around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom.  Not his bedroom or Dan's.  Not that he'd been in Dan's room.  Only seen it in passing.  That aside, he didn't recognize this room at all.   

The bed he was currently sitting in was covered in black satin sheets.  There was a nightstand next to it, with an asian looking lantern on top.  In front of the lantern was a picture frame, with Dan and Brian in costume.  Dan with a bright smile, arm slung over Brian's shoulders.   

Brian picked the frame up, looking closer.  He had his arms crossed, with his trademark glare, staring off to the side.  Brian squinted.  Was he?  It looked like he was blushing?   

Weird. 

He didn't even remember taking the picture.

Brian shook his head, putting the photo back down in dismissal.   

He then continued his inspection of his surroundings.  The walls were covered in scrolls and decorative weapons.  There was a large, yellow and black chest in one corner.   Was he on set and this was Ninja Brian's room?   

Why couldn't he remember going to the set? Filming? Or even designing this room?  Brian took a deep breath.  Working himself up wouldn't help anything. He needed to stay calm and think logically. He'd just go talk to Dan.  Find out what happened and go from there. 

Brian swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.  He grabbed his head.  Momentarily feeling dizzy.  His head still hurt but he could tell it was fading.

 _"Hey, Danny?"_ He called out.  Brian paused.   

He put his index fingers into his ears, trying to clear them.  Why couldn't he hear himself? He had heard Dan just fine.  Brian tilted his head up, bringing his hand up.  Maybe he had laryngitis.  Dan and Arin were prone to getting it and it was contagious.  But Brian didn't feel any pain is his throat.  He wrapped his hand around his throat and froze. 

The fuck!   

His skin.  It felt weird.  Like it was raised and he could feel an irregular pattern along the edges.  Brian rushed over to the small mirror, hanging on the wall between two scrolls.  

His eyes widened, seeing his reflection.  There was a large nasty looking  scar spread across his throat.  What the fuck?  How did he get that?   

His eyes traveled up to his face.  There were several small scars scattered across his skin.  With trembling fingers, Brian touched his face, tracing one of the scars.   

 _"Oh no."_   Brian mouthed. 

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off.  Brian's eyes widened even further.  He was ripped! He even had abs!  But that wasn't what grabbed his attention.  His body had even more scars etched across his chest and arms.  It was as if he had been tortured or something.   

 _"Or been in many battles."_   Brian thought.  _"Battles with ninjas."_   

Brian closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded.  He stumbled back to the bed and dropped down on the edge.  He propped his elbows on his knees, leaning his head into his open hands. 

It was all coming together.  Why he was in his costume.  The foreign room.  Dan's odd behavior and weird reaction to him removing his mask. 

This body.  It.  It wasn't his.  Was?  Was he in the NSP world?  No!  It was impossible.  Brian tried to think logically.

Maybe it was just some elaborate prank?  Maybe he was dreaming? He grabbed at the skin on his arm and twisted.  He winced at the sharp sting.  Watching as his skin began to redden and darken.  He wasn't dreaming. 

Brian opened his mouth.  _"This isn't real."_ He tried to say.  But again no sound.  No.  It was real.  He couldn't talk.  How did this happen?  And most of all, why? 

Brian could feel his panic rising.  He closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths.  After a few minutes, his head felt clearer.  

He looked back up.  Okay.  He just needed to look at this logically.  Somehow, he had become Ninja Brian.  Which was distressingly illogical.  Brian took another deep breath. 

There were too many questions surrounding that one fact.  He decided to push it to the side, unwilling to let himself become overwhelmed again.  But he needed answers. 

Well, sitting here wasn't going to solve anything.  Brian stood up.  Grabbing his shirt, he slid it back over his head.  If he was going to figure this out he had to be proactive.  Brian moved towards the door.  Maybe Danny could help.  With somewhat of a plan, Brian walked out of the room.   

His mask left behind on the bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Brian leaned against the back of the couch, letting out a soft sigh, feeling the long fingers gently pulling and tugging at the hair at the base of his neck.   

He was currently in the...Grump room, as Danny called it.  Danny was sitting on the couch with Ego-...no, Arin and they were talking into microphones, while Arin played a video game.   

Ninja Brian was sitting on the floor, next to Danny's leg.  His other one tucked beneath him.  Ninja Brian leaned against Danny's leg, the contact giving him a sense of calm.  He had quickly come to realize that this Danny was not the one he knew and had been with for years.   

His Danny rejected any kind of contact unless it was from a lady.  Or at least he rejected any contact from Ninja Brian.  Danny didn't really seem to interact with anyone other than Egoraptor and they were just friends.  

Still, it had taken Ninja Brian a long time to accept his, more than companionship, feelings for Danny. A long time to stop being so angry and to stop killing Danny and others for the pettiest of reasons.   

Ninja Brian had thought maybe if he changed, do whatever Danny wanted, he would maybe be accepted as something more.  Like a partner and not a sidekick. Danny repeatedly called Ninja Brian his best friend but Ninja Brian didn't feel like that was true.  Lackey seemed to fit his role more. 

It was becoming more Ninja Brian's line of thinking, that if he didn't have a talent for music and hadn't continued his ninja ways, Danny would have no need for him.   

Ninja Brian laid his head against Danny's...Dan's knee, earning him a small, barely heard chuckle.  Ninja Brian felt his cheeks heat up. 

That was happening a lot today.       

Ninja Brian liked Dan.  Dan was calmer, smarter...nicer.  Dan welcomed subtle touches and gestures of affection.  It was such a jarring change.  Ninja Brian was surprised at how much he welcomed this.  Danny's rejection must have caused him to have a craving or something.   

And even with the confusion of this world and the lack of knowledge for his current situation, combined with the short amount of time he had been here, with Dan, Ninja Brian could already feel himself becoming attached.   

Sure, he didn't seem to have his ninja abilities in this world.  He couldn’t feel his chakra at all.  The body he was in, was softer, heavier and slower than he was used to but Ninja Brian didn't find himself missing any of it.  He kind of felt relieved. 

"What do you think about this one, Brian?"  Arin suddenly asked, pulling Ninja Brian from his thoughts.  Ninja Brian glanced at the screen in front of him.  Dan and Arin were playing some knowledge game. 

Ninja Brian read the question.  It had something to do with physics. Ninja Brian looked back to the two younger men and shrugged.  He didn't know the answer.   

Arin rolled his eyes, laughing.  "Geez, Brian, help us out.  Don't you have a degree?"  He then returned to the game, saying something about Brian not being on his A-game.  Dan laughed, patting Ninja Brian's head, saying he must be tired.   

This wasn't the first time, Arin and Dan tried to engage him into their conversations.  They still didn't know that he wasn't this Brian guy, although Dan had been giving him some odd looks, as if studying him.  Ninja Brian figured he should at least tell Dan who he really was.  It wasn't like he could pretend to be Brian.  The only thing he knew so far about him, was he wasn't a ninja and was apparently very smart.   

Ninja Brian settled back, remaining silent, watching the tv and listening to Dan and Arin banter.  The more he listened, the more he started to understand what they were doing.  Ninja Brian remembered times Danny came across a video on youtube with video game footage and people talking over it.  'Let's Plays', Danny had called them.  It was interesting. 

He wondered if in this world, Dan still sang and was very curious what Brian did for a living.  What brought them together if they weren't a band or members of the same ninja clan, like him and Danny.  Ninja Brian figured he'd be able to ask later, when he revealed his true identity to Dan. 

"Alright, let's take a break."  Arin suddenly said, standing up and walking over to the monitors next to the tv.  They had been recording for around three hours.  Ninja Brian looked up to see Dan stretching his back.  His shirt riding up.  A strip of skin revealing itself.  Ninja Brian had the urge to run his fingers over the smooth skin.  A throat cleared.   

Ninja Brian quickly averted his eyes, hearing Dan laugh softly.  Ninja Brian had no hope of stopping himself from blushing.  Dammit.  He was pathetic. 

Arin then finished whatever he was doing and walked towards the door.   

"I'm going to order a sandwich.  You guys want anything?"  Dan nodded. 

"Yeah, just get my usual." 

Arin then looked at Ninja Brian.   

"Brian?"   

Ninja Brian remained silent, not sure what to say.  

“He'll have the same as me."  Dan said. 

Arin stared for a few seconds, looking in between the two, before giving a thumbs up and walking out, leaving them alone. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Dan cleared his throat. 

"Hey, Brian?" 

Ninja Brian slowly looked up.  Dan patted the cushion next to him.   

"Let's talk?"   

Ninja Brian nodded, climbing to his feet, wincing at the pops he heard come from his knees.  This body would definitely take some getting used to.  He took a seat next to Dan.  His hands planted firmly on his thighs. 

Dan turned towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him over and into his side.  Ninja Brian ducked his head, willing the predictable blush away.   

"So, what's going on with you, Bri?" 

Ninja Brian kept his head down.  Now that the moment was here, he didn't know what to say, how to start.   

"You know I'm here for you, Brian.  No matter what.  You can tell me anything."  Dan said.   

No.  Ninja Brian didn't know.  He didn't know anything about Dan or this world.  Just like the simple touches, it was strange to hear concern coming from Dan. 

Ninja Brian mentally cursed, reminding himself this wasn't his Danny. 

Danny didn't care. 

He was nothing to him.   

Dan watched silently as Brian's expression continued to fall.  It tugged at his heart to see Brian looking so upset. 

So vulnerable. 

What was wrong?   

Dan was so used to Brian always taking charge.  Always in control.  Pushing boundaries.  Asserting his dominance at every given moment.  Honestly, it was exhausting.

Dan sometimes felt suffocated by Brian's antics. 

Even intimidated.   

Brian's recent behavior, while worrying was almost a breath of fresh air. 

Dan wasn't sure if he was welcoming this new change in his partner or not. He seemed like a completely different person.  Not at all like the Brian he had known for close to ten years. 

"I'm-I'm okay Danny."  Brian suddenly said, drawing Dan's attention. 

"Are you sure?"  Dan asked. 

Something was obviously wrong.  Why wouldn't Brian tell him?  Was it something really personal? 

He watched as Brian nodded, not seemingly wanting to continue the conversation.   

"Okay, Brian.  If you're sure.  Just know I'm here if you need to talk." 

Brian looked up at him, smiling shyly.  And that was different too, but Dan pushed it aside, at least for now.  He then stood up. 

"Come on, let's see if the food is here."  He said, grabbing Brian's hand.  Brian hesitated for a second before taking it. 

Dan pulled the older man to his feet.  Without releasing his hold on Brian's hand, Dan led them towards the door and out the room.   

Ninja Brian felt an odd mixture of happiness and sadness well up within him, as Dan lightly squeezed his hand. 

He was beginning to really like this world. 

Ninja Brian had a feeling that wasn't a good thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone and drinking from a mug. He was still in his kimono, his legs crossed causing the length of his kimono to hang at his sides, revealing his underwear. Brian rolled his eyes, seeing the blatant display. Yeah. This was definitely Danny Sexbang.

Danny looked up hearing Ninja Brian come in. He was surprised to see that he hadn’t put his mask back on. Danny averted his eyes trying not to stare. The scar on Ninja Brian’s neck kept drawing his attention.

A constant, angry reminder of his most regretful mistake. His own incompetence. His weakness. That scar had become the final proof that Danny was no longer cut out to be a ninja. Danny had come so close to losing the older ninja that day. Just thinking about it, made his stomach twist in knots.

Ninja Brian never blamed him. Never seemed bitter. Had lost his voice for good and had to learn a new way to communicate. Following Danny when he decided he had to leave that life behind for good. Staying by his side, no matter what. Ninja Brian may have forgiven him for what happened but Danny didn’t think he would ever forgive himself. He didn’t deserve Ninja Brian or his loyalty. 

Brian approached the table and pulled out the chair taking a seat. In front of him was a plate of eggs and pancakes, Danny had made.  Or at least attempted to.  They weren’t done very well.  The eggs were a bit runny despite being scrambled and the pancakes were burnt on one side.  But hey, Danny tried and Brian could tell.  He nodded his thanks and began eating. 

Danny watched Ninja Brian eat. It wasn’t something he often saw.  Ninja Brian tended to inhale his food.  A leftover habit from their clan days.  You were always on alert and had to eat quickly, so as to not be caught off guard.  Danny had learned to slow down in the following years.  Ninja Brian had not, and with the added addition of rarely removing his mask, the habit remained.  Danny frowned. 

There was something off.  Not just the lack of a mask or the odd way of eating. 

Something wasn’t right with Ninja Brian.

Brian sat back in his chair having finished his meal. He felt a bit better, having some food in his stomach.  He had felt like he was starving.  Had Ninja Brian not been eating?  Brian dismissed the thought.  Ninja Brian was an assassin and was dedicated to keeping up his skills.  There was no way he’d neglect himself like that.   

He looked up to see Danny, staring openly. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. 

 _“What?”_ Brian asked.

Danny quirked an eyebrow at him. Brian mentally kicked himself, having already forgotten he couldn’t talk. 

He could tell this was going to be a huge problem. Whenever he played Ninja Brian, he played him as a character who didn’t talk, not because he couldn’t but because he was a silent ninja. And the way Sexbang could just understand Ninja Brian, well he and Danny never established a reason.  He just could.

Brian was sure the neck injury was part of a fan theory he had seen before. He also didn’t know sign language, which he usually saw paired with the injury for how Ninja Brian communicated.

Danny slowly put his phone down. Leaning forward on the table, he clasped his hands together.  He stared at Ninja Brian, his gaze hardening. Eyebrows creasing.  That was it.  That was what was off.

Ninja Brian’s eyes.

They were…wrong.

Brian froze, feeling the weight of Danny’s glare. He had to take a moment to remind himself that this wasn’t Dan.

The only times he’d seen that look directed at him, was when he had pushed Dan too far and made him angry. It was rare.  Dan had built up quite a tolerance to Brian’s antics. 

Brian racked his brain, trying to remember if there had ever been a situation where Sexbang had ever been serious.

He couldn’t think of any.

“Who the fuck are you?” Danny asked.  His voice low and deadly.

Brian’s eyes widened. That.  That was a surprise. 

He didn’t honesty think Danny would question his, odd for Ninja Brian, behavior.  He and Danny had always written Sexbang as the naïve, oblivious, sex obsessed type.  Everything got by him.  It looked like that wasn’t the case here. Wherever he was.

Brian jumped as he heard the loud clatter of a chair hitting the floor. Danny had suddenly stood up and before he could react, had Brian pressed against the wall.  His hand fisted in Brian’s shirt.  His face inches from Brian’s.  The anger evident in his expression. 

“Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?” Danny growled, punctuating each word.

Brian stared at him with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to do.  Danny was furious and apparently very strong.  He had man-handled Brian like he was nothing. 

Danny tightened his grip on Brian’s shirt. 

“Where’s Ninja Brian?” Danny angrily asked. 

Brian shook his head. Trying his best to shrug despite the firm grip on him.  They weren’t going to get anywhere like this.  Brian needed space.  Time to think so he could try and explain. 

“You some kind of body snatcher?” Danny snapped, raising his fist. 

Brian’s eyes widened further. In a panic, he pushed his arms forward, shoving Danny as hard as he could, in the chest. Danny let out a sharp gasp as his body flew backwards, crashing into the cabinet.  The wood cracking and splintering behind him. 

Brian dropped to the floor, breathing heavily, staring at Danny’s laid out body. 

How did he do that?  Brian shook his head.  Later.  He’d worry about that later.  First, he needed to explain himself. 

Brian looked around. Searching for something to communicate with.  His eyes came to the refrigerator.  He quickly climbed to his feet and rushed over.  Grabbing the dry erase board off the front. 

Danny let out a curse as he got back to his feet. He was completely unharmed, just covered in dust from the wood.  He hadn’t expected that.  Well, actually he should have.  This was Ninja Brian’s body after all. 

He looked up to glare at the imposter, only to see a frantic message written on the board, he and Ninja Brian used for reminders. 

_“My name is Brian Wecht. I’m from another dimension. I don’t know how any of this happened.”_

“Another dimension?” Danny asked, dusting off his kimono.  Brian nodded.  Danny watched as he erased the message and began writing again.  When he was finished, he held it up for Danny to read.

_“I was taking a nap on the couch in the office I work at and woke up in Ninja Brian’s room. I honestly don’t know what is going on or what happened to Ninja Brian.”_

Danny frowned. That was worrying.  Where was Ninja Brian?  Was he okay?  God, he hoped he was.  A thought then occurred to Danny. 

“How do you know Ninja Brian?” He asked.  He remembered Brian seemed confused at first when he had woken up and saw Danny but then he seemed to be at ease.  Danny had thought nothing of it, until Brian removed his mask.  It was like Brian knew and didn’t know where he was.

Brian sighed softly. He quickly erased the board and began writing. 

_“My partner, Dan Avidan and I created a band called Ninja Sex Party and we play comedy music. I play the character Ninja Brian and he plays Danny Sexbang.”_

“Wait.” Danny said, lifting up a hand to his temple.  “So, you’re telling me, in your universe, you created me and my Brian?” 

Brian nodded.

Danny took a deep breath. He walked back over to the table, picked up his chair and sat down.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about hearing that.  Plus, he was getting a headache. 

Brian cautiously moved towards him. He wasn’t sure what he should do now.  There were too many variables to consider. 

He had been completely off with his assumption of this Danny.  This Danny was forceful and unpredictable.  Very different than what he was used to. 

Danny noticed Brian’s nervous movements. He knew he had scared him.  It was a bit worrying that he had snapped, once he realized the person before him wasn’t Ninja Brian. He had resorted to violence so quickly, despite having given up on his ninja ways. 

Why had he reacted so violently?  He’d have to look into that more. For now, he needed to figure out what was going on. 

Danny waved a hand to the chair across from him. Brian took a seat, all the while keeping an eye on Danny.  It was certainly weird seeing Ninja Brian’s face contorted with such emotions as fear and worry.  Danny looked at Brian.

“Do you think Ninja Brian could be in your dimension? Like a body swap or something?” 

Brian took a moment to consider it. It made sense.  Well, as much sense he could get out of this crazy situation. 

Ninja Brian could very well be at the Grump space with Dan and Arin.  Brian wondered if he was having better luck with Dan and if Dan figured out that Ninja Brian wasn’t him.  Brian wrote on the board and held it up.

_“Most likely. He may be in my body since I’m currently in his.  I’m not for sure, though.  Even if this falls into a section of my expertise.”_

“Expertise?” Danny asked.  Brian wrote on the board again.

_“I’m a theoretical physicist. I specialize in string theory which can lead to multiverse theories.”_

Danny couldn’t begin to understand what Brian was talking about. “So, you’re like super fucking smart?” 

Brian just shrugged, forcing himself not to roll his eyes. That sounded more like the Danny Sexbang he knew but he stilled erred on the side of caution.  The previous confrontation still fresh in his mind.

“And you also run around in a ninja suit, singing about sex and dicks.” Danny said with a smirk.

Brian’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t think a sex-crazed, violent nutball had any right to be judging his life choices. 

Danny ignored the glare. He could tell he had touched a nerve there.  He was actually curious to find out why it bothered him but decided against it.

“So, what do we do now?” He asked instead.

Brian shook his head. 

He had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninja Brian continued to eat his sandwich in silence. Listening to Dan and Arin make small talk while they ate.  Ninja Brian took another bite of his sandwich.  It was really good. 

Normally, he would have been done already but he hadn’t eaten in a while and he didn’t have his mask, so it was easier to slow down and take his time.  Ninja Brian briefly wondered when was the last time he had eaten.  He quickly cut off the thought. 

He was already dealing with enough now.  He didn’t need to revisit the mindset he was in before all of this had happened. 

Taking a drink from the bottled water, Dan had given him, Ninja Brian took a look around.

He, Dan and Arin were currently sitting at a table in what looked like a kitchen area.  There was a sink, refrigerator, microwave and shelves of snacks. 

The office or what he assumed was an office, was rather large.  Larger than he initially thought.  There were many shelves full of video games and other things he recognized from mainly Egoraptor’s space mansion.

Looking across from him, near the fridge were, what looked like cartoon versions of Dan and Arin’s heads. In between, was the name Game Grumps.   Ninja Brian remembered that was what Arin had said at the start of the recording. 

Having watched the two younger men create their episodes, Ninja Brian felt a strong desire to learn more about what they did.  But first, he needed to tell Dan who he really was.  It wouldn’t be much longer before they would question why he had no knowledge of things he should know.

Arin then stood up and threw away his trash.

“Ready to get back to it, Dan?”

Dan took a sip of his tea and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s finish up.”

Ninja Brian watched Arin head towards the grump room. He turned back feeling Dan’s hand on his arm. 

“Are you going to stick around or head on home?” He asked. 

Ninja Brian could see the concern all over his expression. Ninja Brian felt a stab of guilt.  So far, all he had done was worry Dan.  The worst part of it though, was he kind of felt happy to have Dan worried over him.  Showing how much he cared.  He’d never been on the receiving end before.

But then again, Dan wasn’t worried for Ninja Brian. He was worried for Brian.  No one worried about Ninja Brian.  Especially not Danny.  There was no need to.

Ninja Brian turned away, willing himself to not let himself spiral any further downward then he already was.

Instead, he thought over Dan’s question.  He wasn’t sure how to answer.  Would it be wrong for him to stay?  Afterall, he had no idea where Brian lived.  He also didn’t know how different this world was from his.  He didn’t even know what city or state they were in. Maybe, he should just tell Dan everything n-

Ninja Brian gasped. A sudden sharp pain shooting through his head.

Fuck!

He grasped his head with both hands, clenching tightly at his hair. 

What? What was happening? 

Ninja Brian clenched his eyes shut. He was distantly aware of Dan calling out to him. But the pain! The pain was immense!  It felt as if his brain was being squeezed in a vice. 

He felt his body lift from the table, the sensation of being pushed back.  His eyes opened wide as he felt himself come to a sudden stop.  His back hitting a hard surface.  Oddly, he didn't feel any pain from that. Ninja Brian looked up.

Above him was Danny, his Danny, staring down at him.  And he looked furious. 

Ninja Brian realized with a start, that he was being held against a wall. Danny was yelling something at him, but he couldn’t make it out. 

What had he done?  .

Danny had never gotten mad at him before, even back when he used to kill him on a regular basis. 

Ninja Brian watched in horror as Danny pulled his fist back, ready to strike. 

Why was this happening?  Why was Danny attacking him? He had sworn off violence when they deserted their clan. 

Ninja Brian could feel himself becoming panicked. He was so lost and confused. He shut his eyes and braced himself. 

“Brian!”

He clenched his eyes tighter.

“BRIAN!”

What?

Danny?

Ninja Brian’s slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the office, sitting at the table.  Dan was staring at him, half out of his seat, hands on Ninja Brian's shoulders, shaking him.  His expression full of concern and what looked like fear. 

Ninja Brian took a shuddering breath, moving from under Dan’s touch, scooting away, further down the bench.  He ignored the hint of hurt in Dan’s eyes. 

He needed some space.  He was having an emotional whiplash and having Dan so close to him wasn't helping.

What had happened? What did he just see?

“Brian? Please talk to me.  What’s going on?” 

Ninja Brian didn’t reply. He just stared down at the table, trying to calm his racing heart, still his trembling hands.  He could still see Danny’s angry expression in his mind. 

Why was he angry with him?  Ninja Brian always did whatever he could to make Danny happy even when he knew it would get them into trouble. 

What did he do?  Was that even real?  Ninja Brian didn’t know what to think.  His emotions were all over the place.  And here he was sitting next to Dan, a exact copy of Danny, who was showing nothing but concern for him. 

Ninja Brian let out a frustrated groan, covering his face with his hands, not noticing the fading pain in his head. It was too much. Everything was just too much. 

Dan could only watch as Brian withdrew into himself. His worry for the older man was rapidly reaching it's peak.  Brian had been acting off ever since he had woken up. 

Dan knew something was wrong, that Brian was hiding something.  What could it be?  He had been just fine earlier in the day. 

What had changed to cause him to behave in such a way?  A way that didn’t seem like him at all.  Dan wished Brian would just tell him, that way he could at least try and help.  The continued silence wasn't helping either of them. 

Dan opened his mouth, to try once more to get Brian to talk to him, when Arin walked out of the engineer room.

“Dan? You coming?”  He asked, pausing when he saw the scene before him.  Brian with his head in his hands, his body slightly trembling and Dan looking at him helplessly.   Arin approached the two. 

“Everything okay?”

Arin watched as Brian lowered his hands and hung his head low. Dan shook his head, looking down at Brian. 

“Arin, I-I think we should do the episodes later.”

Arin nodded.

“Yeah, that’s fine. We can reschedule fo-.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Ninja Brian interrupted, straightening back up.  He turned towards Dan, looking him in the eyes.  “I’m okay, Danny.” 

“Brian…”

Ninja Brian forced himself to smile. Not something he did often.  He hoped it was convincing. 

“Seriously, Danny. I’m just…just tired.”  He insisted.  

He didn’t want to get in the way. If Dan was anything like Danny, then he had a serious work ethic.  He liked to get things done. 

Dan shook his head, quickly.  "No, man.  That's bullshit! You are not just tired.  Something is very wrong and I can't just ignore it."

Ninja Brian bit his lip.  Dan, he cared...a lot.  And was also stubborn.  Something he shared with Danny. 

Maybe a compromise would work?

“How about I just hang out here.  Rest on the couch, until you’re done.”  Ninja Brian offered.

Dan gave him a skeptical look, thinking it over, but eventually nodded.

“Okay, Bri. But you better not go anywhere.  You’re coming home with me tonight.”  He said, leaving no room for arguments. 

Ninja Brian just nodded. That actually worked in his favor.  Dan then leaned over giving him a half hug, which Ninja Brian awkwardly returned.  He then got up and followed Arin back into the grump room.

“We’ll be done in a few more hours.”

Once the door closed behind them, Ninja Brian let out a sigh.  He was feeling exhausted.  Emotions were a pain.  It was times like these, when he half wished he had stayed true to his ninja upbringing.

Ninja Brian stood up wearily, crumbling up the wrapper from his sandwich and tossed it into the trash.  He figured he should go ahead and get some rest.  But he was hesitant to go back to the couch.

What if he woke up back in his world?  Ninja Brian wasn't quite ready to go back.  Wasn't even sure if that was how this all worked, but he still wanted to explore this world and...Dan.

He turned towards the many desks, approaching them.  There were many and each desk had multiple monitors and laptops on them.  He easily found Arin's desk.  He and Egoraptor apparently weren't that different in what they liked. 

He didn't see a desk that seemed to belong to Dan or maybe he was looking for the wrong thing.  Dan, from what he had seen so far, was very different from Danny.

Ninja Brian came to a stop at the last desk.  It had a closed laptop on it and had a bunch of thick books and papers scattered around.  What had caught his attention was the keyboard on top of everything.

Ninja Brian felt a natural pull to his preferred instrument.  Aside from his ninja ways, music was ingrained in him.  He loved creating and playing it.  He was usually at his happiest when he was playing. 

Maybe, he could calm himself down with a little music.

Walking around the desk, Ninja Brian pulled the chair out.  Taking a seat, he carefully picked up the keyboard and put it on his lap.  He was surprised to see he owned this particular brand. 

He turned on the keyboard and slid the volume down.  He didn't want to disturb Dan and Arin.  He tapped a cord experimentally.  The musical tone drifting up to his ears. 

Ninja Brian brought up his other hand and began to play.  He wasn't entirely conscious of what he was playing, just letting his fingers move.  He was somewhat aware he was playing the opening to 'I just wanna dance'.  He then shifted into 'Objects of Desire' and finally 'Best friends forever.' 

Ninja Brian's body swayed as he played, he could almost hear Danny singing along, entirely in his element.  Ninja Brian loved Danny's singing.

When he finished, he placed the keyboard back onto the desk.  His head felt clearer.  He then sat back in the chair and just looked around, slowly twirling himself in the chair. 

He came to a stop, noticing a phone peaking out from under a notebook.  Ninja Brian took it from it's place.  It was a typical iphone.  No different than the one he owned. 

Pushing the home button, he was surprised to see a NSP logo as the lock screen.  That was weird.  Why was that there?

He pressed home again.  A passcode screen coming up.  Ninja Brian stared at the phone and then looked around at the desk. 

He had a feeling he knew whose desk this belonged to.  Ninja Brian was curious.  He entered in some numbers. 

The phone unlocked.

Ninja Brian stared at the phone.  He didn't expect it to work, but part of him somehow knew it would.  Ninja Brian had used his own passcode.

0314.

Danny's birthday.

It was somewhat telling that Brian used the same thing.  Maybe he and his counterpart weren't so different after all.

Ninja Brian then began going through the phone.  He wanted to learn as much about Brian as he could.  He should probably feel guilty but he didn't.  Brian had a lot of contacts, some names Ninja Brian recognized.  Curious, he went into the photo album. 

Ninja Brian was taken off guard by the sheer amount of pictures of Dan and Brian.  Some where goofy, some were sweet.  It was clear they cared for each other.  Ninja Brian ignored the sting in his chest. 

He and his Danny hardly ever took pictures.  He treasured the one he kept in his room. 

Ninja Brian continued scrolling, coming across pictures of him and his Danny.  That didn't make sense. 

He tapped on a video.  It was of him and Danny, hyped on energy, thanking the fans for their support and coming out to the concert. 

Ninja Brian didn't remember this at all.  He and Danny didn't often play concerts.  They usually only made videos.

He then caught a glimpse of Commander Meouch in the background. Egoraptor even pushed into the video.  "Careful, Arin! Geez!"  He heard Danny say.  Ninja Brian's eyes widened. 

What? Why did he call him Arin?

Ninja Brian tapped another video.  It was of Dan and Brian.  They were standing in the area where Ninja Brian had woken up.  They were announcing a new NSP album and concert tour and thanking the fans for continuing to support Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps.

After going through a few more videos and pictures, Ninja Brian put the phone down.  He had seen enough. It was clear to him now. 

In this world, Brian and Dan where in a band called Ninja Sex Party and played the characters Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang. 

Well, that was quite the revelation.  Ninja Brian wasn't sure how he felt about learning he was only a character in this world.  Shaking his head, he reached for the keyboard. 

His mind was becoming turbulent again.  Beginning to play, he could feel his mind clearing again.  That was better.  He just needed to take everything one step at a time. Try not to let himself become overwhelmed.

Ninja Brian would wait for Dan and Arin to finish recording. Then he'd go home with Dan, tell him his true identity and then maybe they could figure out where to go from there.

A small part of him hoped it wasn't his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian watched in silence as Danny pulled out a notebook.    

He couldn't help but notice how it looked exactly like the one Dan used for writing ideas and lyrics in.  The one Brian had bought him years ago.  He briefly wondered if Ninja Brian had bought him the notebook, before dismissing it.    

Why did he even think that?  It wasn't like it mattered.  Danny could have just as easily bought it himself. 

It was weird.  Looking at the notebook, Brian could feel something.  Like it meant something to him.    

"Alright, so we need a plan."  Danny said, pulling Brian from his confusing thoughts.  He picked up a pen and began to write.    

"So, things we kind of know."  He started.  "You came from another world or dimension.  One where you and your Danny created me and my Brian.  Right?"  

Brian nodded.  That was the jist of it.  At least, what he could actually use to make sense of this crazy situation.  

"And you said you went to sleep in a office and woke up here?"  Danny stated, continuing on.  He then sat back, looking up in thought, nibbling on the end of his pen.    

"It only makes sense for Ninja Brian to be in your body, right?  That's usually how body swapping works."  Danny glanced down at Brian, who just shrugged.  He wasn't entirely sure.    

There were theories for all kinds of things related to parallel dimensions and multi-verses out there but the thing was, they were still theories.  None of it had been proven to be 100% correct.  Even with his current situation, it threw several theories out of wack. 

How could a world that he and Dan thought up actually exist?  If there were real worlds for everyone's creations or even just their imaginations. 

The implications…  

Brian looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He didn't want to think about it.  It was too much.  There was only so much he could handle at once.    

Danny frowned.  From what he said, Brian was the smart one.  His lack of confirmation was worrying. 

Danny had to know. 

No, he needed to know that Ninja Brian was okay.  He just had to be.  

The longer he looked at Brian, the more he could see the differences.  The typically normal traits of his best friend were just gone, despite his body being present.  In a way, it was fascinating to see.  

Ninja Brian was normally very stiff and composed.  His movements sure and precise.  Even with how worried he was over his situation, Brian still looked loose and relaxed.    

The biggest difference though were his eyes.  Danny had spent years looking into those eyes, which, now that he actually thought about it, were a window into Ninja Brian's very being.    

It made sense.  Ninja Brian communicated what he was feeling mainly through his eyes.  Danny didn't really take the time to interpret what he saw.

Danny usually projected what he wanted onto his partner.  Taking advantage of Ninja Brian's silence and doing whatever it was he wanted to do.  Danny was feeling a bit of regret. 

He shoved the thoughts aside.  He could apologize later, when Ninja Brian returned.  

"We need to figure out how this happened but mainly how to get you back."  He said.  

Brian started writing on the erase board.    

 _"Is there anyone who can maybe help us with this?"_   

Danny leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his upright hand.  Was there anyone who could help?  This was some seriously out there science fiction shit.  Danny went through a list of people he knew.    

There was Egoraptor.  The members of TWRP and…was that it?  Danny frowned. 

He didn't associate with a lot of people.  At least not on long terms.  Interesting.   

"I do have a time machine."  He finally said.  Brian quirked eyebrow.   

 _"Does it travel through dimensions?"_ He wrote.  Danny shrugged.    

"Don't know.  I'm not even sure how I built it."    

Brian mentally rolled his eyes letting out a soft groan.  God, that didn't make any sense.  But since when has anything Sexbang related made sense? 

It was bad enough this universe somehow existed but it also wasn't consistent.  Whether that was his and Dan's fault, Brian had no idea.  

"Maybe Lord Phobos could help?"  Danny wondered aloud.  Brian sat up.  His interest peaked.    

Danny may be on to something.  TWRP was from the future, although their lore was pretty out there too, but at least it was a bit more consistent then NSP's lore.  If he remembered correctly, Lord Phobos was from a science driven culture.   

"Yeah, I think those guys would be able to help.  Most of them are from the future.  They've got to know something about this."    

 Brian nodded.  Finally they were getting somewhere.  

 _"Do you know where they are?"_   

Danny shook his head.  "They went on some mission.  It'll probably be a while before they get back to earth."    

Brian's eyes narrowed.  _"Can't you contact them?"_   

"Uh, I never got their number."  Danny said, ducking his head sheepishly.    

Brian stared at him wide-eyed.  His irritation rising. 

Are you fucking- 

No.  Wait.  He needed to calm down. 

Brian closed his eyes and took a couple of  deep breaths.  There that was better.  It would do no good to  get angry. 

He also  didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. 

Brian took a moment to glance at the destroyed cabinet.  Yeah, definitely didn't want to go through that again.  

"Hey Nin- I mean Brian.  It's okay.  We'll get you back home.  It just may take some time."  Danny said easily.  

Brian just looked away.  It was a good thing he couldn't talk.  Cause he was sure he would have snapped at the younger man, for treating all of this like it was no big deal.    

It was surreal how he could go from practically ripping Brian's head off because he wasn't Ninja Brian to acting like Ninja Brian was just out shopping and would be back later. 

Had Danny always been  so contradictory?

Brian grabbed the dry-erase board. 

 _"What about Ninja Brian?  Don't you want him back?"_ He wrote.  

Danny's eyes widened slightly reading the words before turning away. A distant look entering his eyes.  

"He's a ninja.  He-he can take care of himself.  I wouldn't be surprised if he figured this out without any help from me. He always has..." He said trailing off.    

Brian stared at him.  There was something else going on.  Something just below the surface.  Something between Danny and Ninja Brian.  Something unsaid.  Brian wasn't completely sure what it was but he had a nagging feeling that it played into what was happening now.  

The silence continued to stretch between them, crossing into uncomfortable territory. 

Danny then slapped a hand on the table, clearing his throat.  

"Anyways, we still have a lot to do today."  He said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen exit.  "Come on, Ninja Brian."    

Brian just watched as Danny disappeared around the corner.  He was stunned. 

What just happened?  Did Danny seriously forget the fact he wasn't Ninja Brian. 

That couldn’t be possible.  Could it? 

Sighing loudly, Brian shook his head and stood up. 

Danny Sexbang was a strange creature.    

But if he was ever going to get home, he unfortunately needed his help.    

Whether he liked it or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dan opened the front door to his home and stepped aside turning towards his partner.   

Brian looked at him, hesitating for a moment before walking in.  Dan followed behind, closing the door behind him.  He watched as Brian pocketed his car keys and stood awkwardly to the side. 

Brian had followed behind him from the office, once Dan and Arin had finished their recording session.  He had seemed nervous to drive and had asked Dan to not go too fast.  Saying he didn't want to get lost.   

Dan had found that odd.  Brian knew where he lived.  He came over pretty often, actually.  But Dan humored him and made sure to keep him visible in his rearview mirror, as they drove to his house.   

Pulling off his jacket, Dan tossed it into the living room.  It landing on the couch with practiced ease.  He then headed down the hallway, turning on lights as he walked into the kitchen.   

Ninja Brian cautiously followed him, subtly taking in his surroundings.  From what he could see, the house wasn't really anything special.  Save for some framed band posters and video game artwork on the walls, it was normal.  He wasn't sure what he was expecting. 

His and Danny's home was pretty normal too.  The only rooms that were more out their were there bedrooms.  Ninja Brian's decorated with asian décor and Danny's looking like it was straight out of a love hotel.

Entering the kitchen, Dan headed towards the refrigerator and opened it up. 

"Have a seat, man."  He said to Brian, gesturing towards the table near the window.  He pulled out a pitcher and held it up.   

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, as Brian sat down.   

Seeing the way Brian just stared blankly at him, he let out a soft sigh and set the pitcher down on the counter island. 

He then opened up a cabinet door and pulled out two glasses. Setting them next to the pitcher, he poured two glasses of tea.  Grabbing the glasses he took a seat next to Brian, placing the glass in front of him. 

Ninja Brian took it from him, nodding his thanks and took a sip.  He wasn't too surprised to find that Dan also drank the same brand tea as Danny.  It was pretty much all they drank aside from water. After years of being ninjas, it was a staple to their diet.   

Despite this world being somewhat different, there were still small similarities present. It was comforting in a way. 

Dan watched as Brian continued to drink his tea.  He could see the older man beginning to relax. The tense way he was holding himself starting to loosen it's hold. 

The only time Dan had seen Brian in such a state was when he had been stressed out with his studies and his impending move to London.  

Back then, Dan was a different person.  He was still pretty self-centered at the time, mostly focusing on how he felt and not how Brian felt. 

Looking back on that time, Dan had realized that Brian was doing everything he could to keep them together, all while Dan was just waiting for the inevitable conversation of their band breaking up.   

The conversation never happened, though.   

Dan still wasn't sure what made Brian fight so hard for them when he had pretty much given up, even questioning his visits.  Dan had been basically going through the motions until he joined Grumps and the future started to look brighter for him.   

Even before moving to L.A. permanently, Brian had sacrificed a lot of time and money for Dan and keeping their band going. 

He felt like he owed Brian. 

Dan hadn't been there for Brian back then, but he had sworn to himself he would be there for him whenever he needed him.  And boy did it seem like Brian needed him now. 

"Brian."  He said, leaning forward on the table and clasping his hands together.  He waited for steel blue eyes to rise and meet his.   

"Do you think you can tell me what's wrong?" 

Brian looked away.  His head hanging low and shoulders hunched.  The tension returning, spreading through his body.  Dan tried to hide his disappointment.   

Why couldn't Brian tell him?  They talked to each other about everything.  Sometimes sharing things that were way past the 'too much information' line. 

Dan did know that if it was something really personal, it'd take longer.  Brian usually preferred  to work things out on his own.   

But, it was obvious Brian wanted Dan to help or he wouldn't have waited for Dan's recording session to end nor would he have come over to his house.  He would've just told Dan he'd figure it out himself and gone home.   

Even Arin was worried.  Questioning Brian's behavior and his sudden clingyness during their session. 

What did Arin say?  That it seemed like Brian had become a different person?  Dan couldn't argue with that.  Brian was acting completely out of character. 

The funny thing was, something about his behavior seemed familiar to Dan.  He wasn't sure why.   

Sure, he'd seen snippets throughout their friendship. Brian being upset, not as confident, going through a rough time. Those were rare at most or Brian was just good at hiding them.

But his mannerisms were off too, even for being upset.  Something else was happening and it felt like whatever it was, was crucial to what was wrong with Brian. 

There was also the other side to this that Dan didn't really want to examine too closely. 

Just how much he seemed to welcome the change. 

Having Brian looking to him for guidance when he seemed lost.  Being able to show physical affection without having to deal with the usual jokes and harassment.

Dan couldn't remember the last time he had been able to non-ironically touch and hold Brian.  Brian, in his rare bouts of affection, usually looked after Dan and took the lead between them.  It was kinda nice having their roles reversed.   

That aside. 

"Brian.  I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.  I can't read your mind, man." 

Ninja Brian mentally laughed to himself, thinking of all the times Danny pretended to read his mind. When in reality, he just did whatever he wanted and disregarded Ninja Brian's opinions.   

It was annoying in the beginning but Ninja Brian had gotten used to it. Turns out it was easier to go along with Danny's plans and deal with the fallout than trying to dissuade him.  Trying to offer him thoughts and opinions was a waste of time.  

Danny didn't want to hear them unless he needed to be bailed out of some kind of trouble.  Usually, trouble that could have been avoided if he'd just slow down and listen for once.

It was a wonder that Ninja Brian and any of Danny's other few friends stuck with him.  There was just something about Danny that kept them around and Ninja Brian was in too deep anyway.  He couldn't leave Danny even if he wanted to.  Danny was all he knew.   

At least that's how he felt before.   

He looked up at Dan, who was sitting across from him.  Another option had seemingly dropped in his lap, surprisingly when he was mentally at an all time low.  He wondered if it was a sign. 

Dan was focused completely on him, showing his worry and concern openly.  Wanting to talk to Ninja Brian.  Wanting him to share what was wrong.  Wanting to help.   

It felt good. 

It felt so good that Ninja Brian wondered if it was really his nerves keeping him from opening up or if he was subconsciously milking the situation.

Even though this wasn't Danny, having those same large brown eyes looking at him, full of care and concern made him feel warm inside.   

But, it wasn't fair to Dan.  He was worried about his friend and it was wrong of Ninja Brian to selfishly take that care for himself causing him more distress.   

He needed to tell Dan the truth.  Taking a deep breath, Ninja Brian began. 

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." 

Dan immediately shook his head.   

"Naw, man.  It's okay.  I mean, you're my best friend. I just want to help."  He replied, noticing how Brian's eye twitched when he said 'best friend'. 

Just another strange occurrence to add to the ever growing list of 'what's wrong with Brian Wecht.' 

Brian then leaned back in his chair, his head tilted down, his chin resting on his upper chest.   

"I'm not who you think I am."  He whispered.  Dan's eyebrows creased in confusion.   

Now, if that wasn't the most cliched line he'd ever heard.  Dan almost laughed, thinking Brian was making a joke.  But no, Brian just stared at him.  There was no humor in his eyes. 

Brian was serious. 

Dan could feel that pit of dread in his stomach swelling.  The same dread he felt when Brian had that, what looked like a panic attack, at the office. 

What did Brian mean he wasn't what Dan thought he was?  Thoughts raced through Dan's mind at blinding speed.  Some quite ridiculous, like an undercover detective to an escaped murderer for example. 

As silly as they sounded, Brian's recent behavior was enough to make pretty much anything possible to Dan. 

"I don't know how I got here."  Brian said, continuing on.  "The last thing I remember is passing out on my bed.  When I woke up, I was here." 

Dan didn't say anything.  The thought of 'stranded alien' passing through his mind. 

"When I woke up, I had no idea where I was but when I saw you, I was relieved.  I knew you could tell me what was going on.  But you couldn't understand my sign language.  Then I found out I could talk."  Brian paused, taking a breath.   

"I don't know what happened, but I think, maybe I was...switched."  

"Wait a second."  Dan said, interrupting. 

The dread within him was becoming overwhelming.  He could feel his chest tightening.   

"I-I don't understand.  What are trying to tell me, Brian?"  Dan watched as a small, sad smile appeared on Brian's face.   

"While it is true that my name is Brian."  He said, briefly closing his eyes.   

Dan gasped, as Brian reopened his eyes.  His gaze becoming sharp and unyielding. 

An all too familiar intense, piercing gaze, Dan had seen many times before, but never in such a serious manner.   

"People usually call me, Ninja Brian." 


	8. Chapter 8

Brian sighed, leaning his head against the window, staring out at the blurry world passing by.   

He was currently in Danny's SUV, sitting in the passenger seat.  They had been driving around for most of the day running errands.  Shopping for items for future video shoots.  Having meetings with YouTube people about their channel and going to the forest to check on the Barricorn and Rossfawn. 

It was so weird and very unsettling to see the fused results of Barry and Ross with a unicorn and a deer.  They were just wearing a kirigumi and a costume in his world, but here, they were actually some odd mixture of human and animal.   

Brian found it astonishing how similar this world could be to his own and then come across something he and Dan had made up for their videos.   

If not for that, Brian would almost say this was no different then NSPs early days.  He and Danny driving around, scouting locations and buying supplies. 

But it wasn't the same.

Here, he was constantly in his ninja gi and Danny flirted with anything on two legs.   

In the first hour they were out, Danny had gotten five numbers and two confirmed future dates. 

It was actually impressive.  Danny did have a natural charm to him despite being short sighted and extremely shallow.   

The thing that confused Brian was the feeling of jealousy that would spike within him.  He recognized it immediately, having felt that way for some time when he was still teaching in London and Dan was becoming successful with the grumps. 

He was happy for Dan, he really was.  He just wanted to be by his side and be successful with him.   

Brian had no real attachment to Danny Sexbang.  The only thing his presence resulted in, was Brian's habit of using Danny instead of Dan.

In the beginning of NSP, he heard the name Danny the most and it just stuck. Dan didn't mind, so why stop? 

Brian actually liked the fact that he was one of the few people who didn't consistently use Dan.  It made him feel like he had a special privilege, which was ridiculous but he held on to it. 

In regards to Danny, Brian wondered why he was being affected by his actions.

Why was Brian feeling jealous over Sexbang's antics?  He already knew how he was.  Even with the differences he didn't stray too far from the way Dan played him.  

Maybe it had something to do with his own feelings for Dan.  But that still didn't make sense.

He had come to terms long ago that Dan would most likely not return his feelings. He couldn't remember the last time he felt jealousy over Dan's latest girlfriend or crush. 

Brian frowned.   

Actually it'd been a long time since Dan's dated anyone.  The two of them had been hanging out together a lot more than usual.  Dan was at the office or at Brian's house more often.  Brian realized he had been going over to Dan's house a lot more too since he and Barry parted ways.  

In fact, they seemed glued to the hip.  He hadn't spent so much time with Dan, since he first moved to L.A. and they were still in the disbelief state.  That Brian was really there permanently.   

How had he not noticed?  Was something going on?  Dan didn't usually spend so much of his free time with someone, needing alone time to reset himself.  But he hardly ever turned down Brian's offers to hang out and vice versa.

Brian was positive that Dan would tell him or Arin if something was wrong. 

He mentally shrugged, pushing the thoughts aside.  Dan was probably just going through a dry spell and was filling the time with Brian or something.   

"Hey, Ninja Brian."  Danny said cutting into his thoughts.  "How about we grab something to eat and head over to Ego's?  We're suppose to meet for a Starbomb session."   

Brian just nodded, not even bothering to correct Danny on the name mistake.  He no longer cared.  Danny would just do it again. And besides, it wasn't like he could do anything else.  At least not until TWRP returned.  

Maybe working on some music would help him calm his turbulent mind.   

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pulling up to Egoraptor's house, Brian was surprised to see it was the same house that Grumps started in.   

Well, Brian guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised.  Back when he'd fly back to the states, he and Dan would film NSP promos in Arin and Suzy's home.   

It was really strange how some things carried over between the worlds and others didn't.  It intrigued and confused Brian all at once. If it actually worked that way.    

To be honest, he was making an effort to not dwell on any of it.  At least not for too long.  He had been having way too many close call anxiety attacks.  

He usually had a better handle on his emotions, no matter the situation.  The most stressful moments in his life being the passing of his parents and preparing for his p.h.d.  Despite that, his displacement had him a lot more rattled than he would have anticipated.   

At least, he hoped that was all it was.  

Getting out of Danny's SUV, the two of them walked up to the front door.  There, standing in the open doorway was Ari-wait no, Egoraptor.  He greeted  them with a bright smile.  

He didn't look that much different than Arin.  His hair was a bit shorter and he didn't have a full goatee, just stubble.  He was also dressed in a light blue sailor moon shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.  No different than Arin’s usual attire. 

"Hey guys" he said stepping aside.  "Come on in."   

"What's been going on, Ego?"  Danny asked, pulling the larger man into a hug.  Egoraptor laughed returning the hug.   

"Same old same old."  He then looked to Brian, who stepped up and gave him a light hug before pulling away and walking inside.   

Egoraptor froze, staring at him in shock. 

Brian didn't really notice, pulling off the suffocating mask.  He hated that he had to keep it on, but Ninja Brian didn't show his face and Brian didn't know what the ramifications would be if people other than his friends saw it.

Brian followed Danny further into the house, vaguely aware of Egoraptor following behind at a much slower pace.   

They entered into a room, Brian recognized as the original grump room.  But here it was set up like a mini studio.

The walls were covered in sound absorbing foam.  There were several microphones set up in a corner.    A glass booth with a microphone in it, against the far wall.  A long table against another wall with an all-in-one recording station and a couple of laptops next to it.   

It had a low budget, homey feel to it.  Not much different than how he and his Danny produced music in the early days.  Brian's attention was immediately drawn to the keyboard next to the booth.  He walked over to it.  He needed to clear his head.  

He passed a small sign on the wall that said, "頑張れ!".  

Brian scoffed to himself, reading it.

He was trying.    

He took a seat and started playing.   Brian didn't notice Egoraptor grabbing Danny and pulling him back into the hallway.  

Danny looked at Egoraptor giving him a confused look. 

"What's wrong?"  He asked noticing the worried look on Egoraptor's face.  Egoraptor looked at him in surprise.   

"What's wrong?  You don't see it?"  Danny laughed.   

"See what, man?"  Egoraptor rolled his eyes.   

"Oh I don't know.  The fact that Ninja Brian hugged me or that he took off his fucking mask!  No, that's all normal! Silly me for noticing!"    

Danny's expression fell.  Oh right.  Ninja Brian was gone.  This was Brian Wecht. 

He had...forgotten. 

Brian was just as quiet as Ninja Brian, to no fault of his own.  He literally couldn't speak and didn't know sign language. 

Danny had just rolled with it, as usual.  He decided to do something and Ninja Brian followed.  That's how it always was. 

"Oh yeah, that."  He said, nervously rubbing against his arm. 

"That's uh, that's not Ninja Brian."  Egoraptor just stared at him. 

"...Come again?" 

Danny sighed, leaning against the wall.  He tried not to focus on the music he could hear drifting from the room.  Danny didn't recognize it. It wasn't something Ninja Brian played. 

Another reminder.   

"That's Brian Wecht.  He's from another world.  Somehow he and Ninja Brian swapped bodies.  In Brian's world, he and his Danny started NSP and they created and play the characters, Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian.  We're hoping when TWRP comes back, they can help us figure out how to send him back." 

Egoraptor leaned against the wall next to him, running a hand through his hair.   

"Fuck, dude.  You serious?"  At Danny's nod, Egoraptor shook his head.

"That's crazy."  He then looked up at Danny.

"Are you okay?"  He asked, watching his features closely.   

Danny sighed, looking down.  "I don't know.  I mean, it's like he's here, but then Brian does something completely off."   

"Like, taking off his mask?"  Egoraptor said, interrupting.  Danny nodded.   

"Yeah, and it's so messed up.  Like, I'm being slapped in the face.  For a moment, all I can feel is anger and then confusion. Why am I getting angry?  I even attacked the guy." 

Egoraptor's eyes widened.  That was surprising.  "You attacked him?"  Danny nodded. 

"I've kinda been trying not to think about it."  Egoraptor frowned. 

"And by not thinking about it, you mean, just pretending he's Ninja Brian."   

Danny didn't reply.  Egoraptor could see right through him.  While he still didn't understand fully, his complicated relationship with Ninja Brian, Egoraptor seemed to be able to.   

Seemed to see something or know something he didn't.  Danny knew that Ninja Brian sometimes stayed with Egoraptor, usually on days he brought a special lady home.

Danny shook his head.  He was done talking.  Done thinking about this.  

"Look, man.  Can we just start our jam session?"  Egoraptor nodded.   

He could tell that the situation was really bothering Danny and his way of dealing was ignoring the problem. Pretending nothing was wrong.   Egoraptor knew Danny would have to deal with this sooner or later.   

But for the time being, he'd let him have it his way.  He'd pretend and provide a distraction for him.   

As they went back into the room, Egoraptor made a mental note to have a chat with this Brian.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan blinked.   

"What?"   

Ninja Brian looked down at his fidgeting hands.  His gaze softening.  Yeah.  That was an expected reaction. 

"Just what I said.  I'm not Brian."   

Dan shook his head.  His initial reaction was to laugh but there was a part of him that believed it.  It made sense.  Maybe not a lot of sense, as he would never had took Ninja Brian as being emotional.   

Actually, no that's not accurate.  Dan never said anything but Brian had been playing the ninja slightly different. 

He would have some odd requests.  Mainly involving either brief touches or Ninja Brian looking at the camera in meaningful ways.  

The Ninja Brian character had somewhat evolved from being just a sociopathic murderer to someone to sympathize with. 

So, yeah.  He could suspend his disbelief.  But it was still unbelievable.  Dan swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

"So, uh, I can tell you're being serious.  And, I mean, this sounds crazy."   

Ninja Brian nodded.  "Yeah, it does.  Well, I guess it sounds crazy for this world.  But for mine, it doesn't sound too out there."   

Dan could see that.  The Ninja Sex Party world was pretty crazy, with all the aliens and time travel.  Swapping bodies sounded like just another tuesday or something.   

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?"  He asked. 

Ninja Brian shrugged.  There really wasn't much else to tell.   

"Last night I...I came in from training.  I had...overdid it.  I remember falling onto my bed, passing out.  I woke up on that couch, without my ninja gi and able to talk."   

"Wait."  Dan interrupted.  "You can't talk in your world? Why not?"  Ninja Brian winced. 

"Um, my throat was slit during a battle.  My vocal chords were damaged.  I nearly died, if not for Danny."  Dan's eyes widened. 

"Fuck, dude.  I'm sorry."   

Dan reached over and placed his hand over Ninja Brian's, causing his eyes to widen slightly.  Ninja Brian smiled to himself, looking down at their hands.  That feeling of warmth was rising in him again.

God, he really liked Dan.   

"It's okay.  It happened a long time ago.  It wasn't your fault.  Wasn't anybody's fault."  He said. 

Dan nodded, pulling his hand back.  Ninja Brian frowned slightly, already missing his touch.   

"So, if you're Ninja Brian and you're here.  Where's my Brian?"  Dan asked, his expression becoming more worried. 

Ninja Brian sighed.  He knew this would happen. What he feared would happen.  As soon as he revealed who he was, all that care and concern would vanish.  Dan's focus would shift to his Brian.   

He didn't blame him. After all Ninja Brian was the one who deceived him in the first place.  Didn't tell him right away who he really was.   

Well, he was used to it.  But it was nice while it lasted. 

"I assume he's in my body, back in my world."   

"With your Danny?"  Ninja Brian suppressed a wince. 

His Danny. 

The one who probably hadn't noticed or didn't care that he was gone.  Ninja Brian's head lowered, his thoughts taking a downward turn.   

"...Yeah, with my Danny."   

This Danny. 

His Danny. 

Neither one of them cared about him.  Neither wanted him.  What was wrong with him?  He even tried to change and it didn't matter.  Didn't matter at all.  

Ninja Brian could feel tears gathering in his eyes.  He angrily wiped at them.  Why was he so fucking weak? 

Dan stared at Ninja Brian in surprise.  Was he...crying? 

Dan still didn't completely understand what was going on but he knew he didn't like the sight of Brian, any Brian being upset.   

Standing up from his seat, Dan walked towards Ninja Brian, pulling him up and into his arms, hugging him tightly.   

"I'm sorry."  Ninja Brian whispered into his chest.  Dan shook his head.   

"No, it's not your fault, Bri.  We'll figure this out.  We'll find a way to get you home."   

Ninja Brian didn't reply. 

Home. 

Ninja Brian wasn't sure he had one. 

After a few moments, Dan pulled a away, looking down at Ninja Brian.  He smiled, cupping Ninja Brian's cheek, tilting his head up until their eyes met.  

"Why don't we turn in for the night and have a fresh start tomorrow?"   

Ninja Brian nodded, not sure what else he could do.  Dan hugged him again before stepping back and taking Ninja Brian's hand, leading him out of the kitchen.   

As they walked down the hall, Dan glanced back at Ninja Brian.   

"Is it okay if I still call you Brian?"  He asked.   

Ninja Brian shrugged.  It didn't really matter.  He answered to both and most people after getting to know him usually dropped the Ninja part. 

He really only heard it when Danny was talking about him to others or loudly announcing something to him.   

"That's fine."  He said, resignedly. 

Dan felt his heart ache.  Ninja Brian sounded so miserable.  Dan just wanted to hold him and tell him it would all be okay.  But he didn't know that.   

This situation was way beyond anything he understood and the one person who would probably have some idea as to what they should do, was gone. 

Dan also couldn't shake the feeling Ninja Brian was holding something back.   

When he was telling him what happened surrounding him appearing here, he was hesitant, like he was omitting something. Something probably important.  Dan mentally shook his head. 

He didn't want to press.  Ninja Brian was already in a vulnerable enough state.  He didn't need Dan interrogating him.   

Dan pushed open the door to his bedroom.  He held back a laugh seeing Ninja Brian's eyes widened upon seeing his bed.   

"Yeah, I know.  More space than I need."  He released Ninja Brian's hand.  "Have a seat."   

Ninja Brian sat on the edge of the bed.  He watched as Dan walked around the room, opening draws, pulling out clothes and then going into the attached bathroom and doing something Ninja Brian couldn't see.   

When he came back out, Ninja Brian was surprised to see Dan had changed and was now only wearing a pair of loose pajamas.  Ninja Brian looked away, cursing himself feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.   

Dan noticed the shy glances Ninja Brian kept shooting in his direction and to be honest with himself, he found it endearing. 

Who would've thought this man was a ninja, raised to murder others.  It seemed preposterous. 

He then grabbed the clothes he had placed on the bed and handed them to Ninja Brian. 

"Here, these are some of Brian's pajamas.  Go ahead and change.  Your toothbrush is on the counter in the bathroom." 

Ninja Brian took the offered clothes and stood up heading for the bathroom.  Dan watched him go before leaving the room.  

Ninja Brian looked at the pajamas he was handed.  They were pretty simple.  A black shirt with 'Math Man' on it and grey sweatpants. 

Ninja Brian briefly wondered why Brian left clothes at Dan's house.  Was he over here often?  Ninja Brian wouldn't be surprised.   

From what he had seen in Brian's phone and just from Dan's behavior in general, he could tell they were really close. 

He wondered if they were together.  Ninja Brian shook his head, finishing pulling on the clothes and grabbing the toothbrush on the counter.  He didn't want to think about it.   

Moments later, he reentered the bedroom.  Dan was in the bed leaning back against the headboard, typing on his phone.  He looked up at Ninja Brian and smiled. 

Ninja Brian just stared, not sure what to do now.  Dan placed his phone down onto the nightstand.  He patted the spot next to him. 

"Come on, Bri.  Let's get some sleep." 

Ninja Brian's eyebrows rose. 

In the same bed? 

He hadn't seen another bedroom, so he had assumed he would sleep on the couch.  Dan could see the confusion on Ninja Brian's face.  He didn't blame him. 

Dan hadn't slept in the same bed with another man for years.  Even Brian hadn't actually ever been in his bedroom.  Dan kinda didn't want to think too hard on why he wanted Ninja Brian to share his bed.

"I don't bite, Brian."  He said with a chuckle. 

He watched Ninja Brian take a breath and approach the bed, slowly climbing in and pulling the covers over himself.  His movements were stiff and unsure.   

No matter how much distance was between them on the larger than necessary bed, Ninja Brian couldn't believe he was sharing it with Danny.  Maybe not his Danny, but a Danny.  A Danny he was becoming very fond of. 

He sunk further into the covers, starting to feel tired.  It had been a very long and strenuous day for him.   

Dan watched as Ninja Brian's  eyelids grew heavier.  He still looked like he couldn't completely relax.

He had a sudden urge to hold Ninja Brian, pull him into his arms.  Let him know that he was safe.  That Dan was here for him and would protect him. 

"Um, Danny?"  Ninja Brian whispered, his voice tight.   

Dan looked down at him.  His blue eyes staring back up at him in confusion and what looked like hope.   

Wait.  When did Ninja Brian move?   

Dan pulled back.  His eyes widening.  He was pressed up against Ninja Brian's back.  Dan's arms were wrapped around his waist.   

When did he move?  He had only been thinking about it. 

Ninja Brian was still looking at him, his body stiff and rigid.  Dan coughed out a laugh.   

"Is, uh, is this okay?"  He nervously asked. 

Now that he was holding Ninja Brian and knew how nice it felt, Dan didn't really want to let go.

He was really piling up things he needed to look at later, wasn't he?   

Ninja Brian's face began to flush.  His cheeks darkening. 

And wasn't that just the most adorable look?

Dan's eyes glanced down to Ninja Brian's slightly parted lips before cursing his wandering thoughts and looked back at his eyes.

Ninja Brian nodded his consent and settled back down.   

Dan let out a soft breath of relief and moved a bit closer before lying down.  He hoped Ninja Brian couldn't feel just how fast his heart was beating.  That would be embarrassing on top of everything else. 

He willed himself to calm down, listening to Ninja Brian's breathing evening out.  He could even feel his body relaxing.   

Dan smiled to himself, tightening his hold.  It had been so long since he'd slept next to another body.  The fact that it was a male and technically Brian, didn't seem to bother him at all.   

He felt like this was long overdue.  Like, maybe he and Brian could have been like this.  Dan's mind drifted to what held him back from actively pursuing this.  

Brian's overly dominant behavior.   

He couldn't see Brian ever letting Dan hold him like this.  Dan frowned.  He'd probably think that it was too soft and say something about 'not being a bitch'.    

Maybe he wouldn't ever have that with Brian, but Ninja Brian was a different story.  Dan nuzzled into the back of Ninja Brian's neck.   

Or maybe, this was just a phase for him and he just needed to get it out of his system.  Dan's eyes slid close, giving into the call of sleep.   

Yeah, that sounded right.  It was just a phase. 


	10. Chapter 10

Brian sat at the keyboard continuing to play whatever came to mind.   

His surroundings fading from around him.  A distant pressure building in the back of his head. 

He was only vaguely aware of Danny and Egoraptor at the table.  They were going over lyrics.  Egoraptor quietly rapping, checking the flow of the words.   

Usually Brian had a part in writing lyrics, mostly with NSP but he couldn't bring himself to participate.  His current situation was getting to him and he needed some peace of mind.   

The two younger men didn't seem to mind.  And it wasn't like they could make Brian do anything he didn't want to anyway. 

Because of his acquired ninja senses, Brian had actually noticed Egoraptor pulling Danny into the hall earlier.  He was sure they had been talking about him.  He had probably did something odd, that caught Ego's attention.   

Danny most likely explained the situation.  It wasn't like it needed to be some big secret.  Especially in this world.   

The more people who knew, the better the chances they could figure out how to send him home.   

Brian continued to play for a few more minutes.  He frowned, starting to wonder what that pressure was in his head.   

Was he getting a headache?   

That wouldn't be surprising, considering everything that had happened.   

In fact he had had a pretty bad headache when he woke up in Ninja Brian's room.  Weird. 

Danny then came up to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey Nin-Brian."   

Brian stopped playing and looked up.  Danny was holding a few sheets of paper.  Rough lyrics scribbled over them.   

"What do you think of this?"  Danny asked.  

Brian took the papers and scanned over the words.  It was a song about Deadrising.   

Brian thought back to that playthrough.  He'd only watched some of it as that was one of Dan and Arin's longer series.  What he had seen had some potential though.   

Looking at what Danny and Ego had, the lyrics were still pretty rough but it looked like he could come up with something for it.  He nodded to himself, putting the sheets down onto the keyboard.   

Brian put his fingers into position to start some experimental melodies but paused.  A thought coming to him.   

How did Starbomb actually work in this world?  The ideas for songs came from his and Dan's childhoods and the Grump playthroughs.   

Brian knew that Egoraptor supposedly had a space mansion but where did the video game part come from and how did he meet Danny and Ninja Brian?   

Brian shook his head, wincing at the still present pressure.  Wow, they sure left a lot of holes in their character's lives.   

Brian was actually really curious how those holes had been filled.  Maybe he should ask Danny and Ego later.  He was sure they wouldn't min-  

Brian gasped.   

The pressure in his head was increasing.  To a point, he could no longer ignore it.   

Was he thinking too much?  Should he just let this world be and not bother trying to make sense of it?   

Brian lowered his head.  His hand coming up to rub his forehead, trying to massage the pain away. 

"Brian?"  Danny asked.  His tone, one of concern.  "Are you okay, man?"   

Brian's teeth clenched as he shook his head. 

No, he was not okay.  His head was throbbing.  He felt like he was on the edge of a migraine.   

His surroundings began to fade again.  But unlike earlier where it was figuratively, this time it was literally.   

Brian's eyes widened.  The darkness closed in on him.   

He distantly heard Danny yelling before his voice was cut off.   

Brian's eyes snapped open.  He kept still only letting his eyes move. 

He was in a room.   

Looking around in the dim morning light, Brian could now recognize his surroundings.   

Even though he had never been in there before, Brian could tell that he was in Dan's room.  He had seen it enough time in passing when he'd come over to Dan's home to hangout.   

What was he doing in here?   

Where was Danny and Egoraptor?  

How did he get here?     

And...was he in a bed?   

Brian tried to get up, only to realize he couldn't move.  Something was holding him down.   

Brian's head shifted, looking down to see long arms wrapped around his waist.   

He was in bed with someone?   

Who?   

Brian froze.   

This was Dan's room and he was in a bed..in Dan's room.   

That could only mean.   

Brian looked over his shoulder.   

His eyes widened, seeing a familiar mop of curls pressed into his back.   

He was in bed with Dan?   

And they were spooning?   

The fuck? 

Brian couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at being the little spoon. 

This was too surreal. 

Brian then felt his body twist in Dan's arms, facing his sleeping partner. 

He frowned.  What had just happened? 

His body had moved on it's own, as if he wasn't in control. 

Like he was only spectating. 

Brian then watched as his hand came up and gently combed through the mess of curls. 

Dan stirred, grumbling in his sleep.  His grip tightening around Brian's body.  Brian could only watch in fascination. 

He had dreamed of this many times before.  Waking up in bed with Dan. 

Though he usually pictured it with his arms wrapped around his partner, he was realizing he didn't really mind being the one held. 

Dan shifted his head, tilting it up revealing his face underneath the curtain of hair.  His expression was so relaxed. 

Brian had never seen Dan in such an open and vulnerable state.  At least, Dan never showed this around him. 

Brian gasped, feeling a sudden wave of love and affection hit him.  He felt like he was drowning.  The emotions were that strong. 

What the hell was going on? 

He was in bed with his best friend and feeling things that were...well he couldn't exactly say, they weren't his feelings. 

Brian had feelings for Dan.  There was no doubt about that. 

Probably the only reason he recognized what he was currently feeling.  But he couldn't remember feeling them so strongly. 

Brian loved Dan but was admittedly afraid of being rejected or worse losing Dan as his friend.  Losing everything they had together with NSP and the Grumps.  It was best to keep it hidden for both of their sakes. 

None of that explained his current situation.  Brian was so confused. 

He was even feeling things he knew for certain weren't his own feelings. 

Loneliness, self-doubt, regret, sorrow, longing.  Brian could feel it all. 

Was he in someone else's body?

Looking through their eyes? 

How was that even possible? 

"Mmm, Brian?" 

Brian's attention snapped back to the man, whose arms he was still wrapped in. 

Dan stirred awake, causing the hand resting in his hair to pause and slowly withdraw.  Dan's eyes opened and he blinked blearily.  He stared openly at Brian. 

Brian watched as Dan's eyes, at first filled with confusion, then filled with love and care.  Brian could feel "his" heartbeat pick up. 

He'd never seen that expression directed his way. 

Apparently, from the way his heart was pounding, his host hadn't either. 

"Mornin' Bri."  Dan slurred, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

Brian was unprepared for the sudden onslaught of emotions.  

He didn't even have time to question Dan's words before the intense pain in his head returned.  

He tightly shut his eyes, trying to resist the pain. 

He felt his body lifting as his mind succumbed to the approaching darkness. 

"-ian!" 

"Brian?" 

"Come on, man!" 

"Wake up!" 

"Please Brian, don't do this to me!" 

Brian's eyes blinked open several times.  His vision slowly cleared.  The world brightening and coming back into focus. 

He looked up to see Dan's face filling his vision. 

No, not Dan.

Danny.

Danny Sexbang. 

Brian groaned feeling a wave of déjà vu wash over him. 

He moved to get up, Danny reaching out and stabilizing him as he wobbled, swaying to the side. 

"Is he alright?"  Brian heard Egoraptor ask.  The rapper was kneeling down beside him, just out of field of view. 

Brian realized with a start, he was lying on the floor. 

Ego handed him a glass of water.  Brian took it gratefully, draining it in two big gulps.   

"A-are you okay, Brian?"  Danny asked.  He looked visibly shaken. 

Brian nodded, handing the glass back to Egoraptor. 

Without thinking, he raised his hands.  

" _What happened?"_  

Danny shook his head, running a hand through his hair.   

"I-I don't know."  He started to tremble.   

"I mean, yo-you were just playing and then you just-just passed out."   

Brian felt a pang of guilt.  He had really worried Danny. 

How could he have even thought this man only cared about himself?

 _"It's okay, Danny.  I'm fine.  I'm sorry for worrying you."_  

Danny bit his bottom lip.  His hands were clenched into the fabric of his pants. 

He looked from the floor to Brian several times as if he was having an internal conflict. 

Brian knew what he wanted. 

Danny and Dan weren't so different in that aspect. 

This probably wasn't something Ninja Brian would do.  But Brian wasn't Ninja Brian, was he?

Brian opened his arms and Danny's breath hitched as he took the invitation, wrapping Brian in his arms.   

Next to them Egoraptor watched as they embraced. 

He stared at Brian. 

A question forming in his mind. 

When did Brian learn sign language? 


	11. Chapter 11

Dan smiled, pulling back from the kiss.   

It was just a light peck on the forehead but Ninja Brian's face was bright red.  The corners of his lips were curled up at the end. 

He looked so fucking cute! 

Dan felt like he could hold him and never let go. 

He mentally shook his head in amusement.  He couldn't believe how strong his urges to show affection had become.   

Dan had spent so long holding back on any affection towards Brian that having Ninja Brian here, with his ready acceptance was threatening to overwhelm him.   

He had never felt such strong compulsions before. 

Dan wondered if he would be like this with Brian if he ever decided to stop making everything into a fucking joke. 

Dan didn't know and probably never would.   Even when they were alone, Brian kept up his public persona.  Needling Dan and pushing his boundaries

Ninja Brian really was a breath of fresh air.

Releasing his hold on Ninja Brian, Dan sat up and stretched.  Ninja Brian sat up next to him, his face still bright red.   

Dan's smile widened.  Crossing his legs, he leaned forward on one hand, looking at Ninja Brian. 

"You okay, Brian?"  He asked, smile still on his face. 

Ninja Brian nodded, breathing heavily out of his nostrils. 

"I'm okay...just, um not used to that..."   

Dan smile faded a bit.  He figured as much. 

After all Ninja Brian was trained to be a deadly assassin and he most likely didn't receive any affection from Danny. 

The lack of boobs probably being a large factor. 

"Is it okay?"  Dan asked. 

Ninja Brian looked at him in confusion.   

Dan scratched the back of his head, his expression becoming sheepish. 

"I mean, you can probably already tell but I'm a pretty affectionate kind of guy and my Brian...he's not really into that.  I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything.  I can stop if you want me to." 

Ninja Brian stared at Dan. 

He wanted to be affectionate with him?  And was checking to make sure if it was okay?   

Dan was so different from Danny.   

Ninja Brian swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. 

He could have this.   

Dan wanted to be close to him, even though he wasn't his Brian.   

When would he ever get a chance like this again?   

An affectionate relationship with a Danny who showed care and concern for him. 

It seemed too good to be true. 

Ninja Brian slowly reached out his hand.  Hesitating for a second, he covered Dan's hand with his own.   

"I don't want you to stop.  I-I like how it makes me feel."  He said, looking down at their connected hands. 

He then pulled back, pushing the covers off and getting up out of the bed. 

"Like I'm wanted." He muttered under his breath, before going into the bathroom.   

Dan's smile completely fell from his face.  He stared in shock at where Ninja Brian had just been. 

Had he heard him correctly? 

Like he was wanted?   

Did Ninja Brian not think he was wanted? 

He was Danny's best friend.   

Why would he think that?

Dan got up from the bed and walked around entering the bathroom, where Ninja Brian was washing his hands after having used the toilet.   

Dan walked up behind him, staring at him through the reflection in the mirror.  Ninja Brian looked up, startled to see Dan standing directly behind him.   

Placing his hands lightly on Ninja Brian's shoulders, he leaned down, close to his ear. 

"I don't know where you got such an idea but you are wanted Brian.  Your Danny may not show it as much but I know for certain he cares about you and wants you around.  Okay?"

Ninja Brian didn't respond, he just nodded, mostly to appease Dan. 

Dan didn't know what he was talking about.  He didn't live with Danny.   

He didn't feel the heartache Ninja Brian had to suffer through, every time he was ordered around like a lackey.  The anger and sorrow he felt when Danny dismissed his opinions and did what he wanted, disregarding his feelings. 

Didn't see the effort he made to change and try to become someone Danny would see as an equal. 

Someone with value and worth.

Dan didn't know how hurt he would feel hearing Danny and his latest conquest going at it across the hall from his bedroom. 

Knowing that he'd never have that intimacy.  Feel that passion. 

Dan didn't know about any of that and he didn't need to. 

It was Ninja Brian's burden to bare alone.   

A punishment for betraying his ninja training and falling in love with his savior and best friend.  

Dan unaware of Ninja Brian's internal struggles, patted him on the back and walked over to the shower, turning it on. 

Ninja Brian began to brush his teeth, keeping his eyes firmly averted as he listened to Dan use the toilet and strip off his pajama pants and boxers.   

He let out an unsteady breath when Dan climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. 

Well, that was something else he and Danny had in common. 

A lack of personal shame. 

Would Danny do the same thing around him if they only had one bathroom? 

Ninja Brian shook his head as he walked out of the bathroom. 

He was wasting his time wondering about 'what ifs'. 

He already knew his reality.   

If anything he should just enjoy what he currently had with Dan.  It wasn't like he knew if this situation was permanent or not.   

Walking down the hall, Ninja Brian entered the kitchen.  He began opening several cabinets, pulling out pans, bowls and utensils, sparing no thought on how he knew where everything was.

He then opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and other ingredients. 

Dan had been so wonderful to him.  So caring and accepting. 

Ninja Brian wanted to show his appreciation.  He'd only known him barely a day but Dan made it feel like a lifetime. 

There wasn't much Ninja Brian could do but he could at least cook for him.  He tended to do all the cooking for himself and his Danny. 

\------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Dan pulled his shirt over his head and headed towards the kitchen.  There was a wonderful smell in the air.  

Entering the kitchen, he saw Ninja Brian standing in front of the stove. 

Dan walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. 

Ninja Brian jumped, stiffening in his arms before relaxing. 

Dan smiled leaning over his shoulder to see what he was making.  It looked to be a type of western omelette and some turkey bacon.   

Dan leaned his head against Ninja Brian's. 

"You didn't have to do this."  He said. 

Ninja Brian took a steady breath, forcing down the shiver threatening to run through his body. 

"I know but I wanted to do something...to thank you for...car-looking out for me."  He replied. 

Dan tightened his grip, placing a small kiss to Ninja Brian's temple, causing his cheeks to flare up.   

"You don't have to thank me, Bri.  I'm happy to help."   

Dan then released his hold and walked over to the refrigerator opening it. 

Pulling out a pitcher of tea.  He grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table while Ninja Brian placed the omelettes and turkey bacon on two plates. 

They both sat down and began to eat in a comfortable silence.

As they were eating, Dan looked up, regarding Ninja Brian. 

"I've been thinking about where we should go from here."  Dan said between bites.   

Ninja Brian looked up with some interest.  He hadn't really been thinking about his situation. 

Kind of avoiding it really. 

How could he think about anything else with Dan now filling his every thought? The feeling of his touch seared in his memory.

"What did you have planned?"  Ninja Brian asked. 

Dan placed his fork down and sat back in his chair. 

"Well, for starters we're going to go to Brian's house and get you some clothes.  I think it'd be best if you stayed with me."   

Ninja Brian nodded.  He didn't know anything about this world.  He would be completely lost if not for Dan and willingness to help.   

"I also think we should let Arin know what's going on."   

Ninja Brian nodded again.  He had no objections.  He still felt bad for keeping the truth from Dan as long as he did.   

He wasn't Brian and these people knew him.  There was no good reason to keep the truth a secret.  He had no desire to pretend he was Brian. 

Dan stood up, picking up his empty plate.   

"Thank you for breakfast, Bri."  He said, picking up Ninja Brian's empty plate also. 

"You're welcome."  He said, taking a sip from his glass. 

Dan walked over to the sink, placing the plates in.  He then walked over to the stove and began gathering the soiled dishes.   

"I'll clean up here.  You can go take a shower.  I left some more of Brian's clothes on the bed."   

Ninja Brian stood up and headed towards the hallway. 

He stopped, feeling his arm being grabbed. He turned to Dan, looking up at him in confusion.

Dan pulled him into his arms, hugging him close.   

Ninja Brian, after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his own arms around Dan's waist.   

Dan leaned down placing a soft kiss atop Ninja Brian's head.

"Don't worry, Brian.  Everything will turn out okay." 

Ninja Brian nuzzled closer into Dan's chest, taking comfort in his warm embrace. 

"I know I'll be okay, as long as you're here."  Ninja Brian said, his tone full of sincerity.  

Dan smiled widely, bringing his hand up, softly combing his fingers through Ninja Brian's hair.

"I'm here for you, Brian.  I promise."

"Thank you, Danny." 


	12. Chapter 12

Brian leaned his head back onto the cushion of the couch.   

He let out a long sigh. 

His head was feeling better.  The intense, migraine like throbbing having faded since his strange experience.  

Egoraptor walked into the living room where Brian currently was.  He handed him a refilled glass of water.   

Nodding his thanks, Brian took it, taking small sips.  He watched as Egoraptor took a seat next to him on the couch.   

It was just the two of them.  Danny was out. 

Ego had asked him to go pick up a few pizzas he had ordered.  They had decided to end the Starbomb session and chill for the rest of the day.  

Danny had still been too shaken to continue.  

Brian knew that Ego had sent Danny out to give him a chance to clear his head and calm down.  The worry and concern that Danny had shown Brian was a bit unsettling with how frantic he was.  

It kind of reminded him of when Danny found out that Brian wasn't Ninja Brian.   

Almost unstable. 

Ego watched as Brian continued to sip his water.   

Not even a day had passed and Ego could see that the absence of Ninja Brian was affecting Danny more deeply than he was willing to show.  He also knew that when Danny returned he was going to try and ignore the situation once more.   

But the cracks were showing and starting to spread. 

Seeing Ninja Brian's body just collapsing like that with no warning, was not easy to watch. 

Hell, it even scared Ego.   

Ninja Brian was always a source of strength amongst their group.  To see him limp and unresponsive, without reason, was terrifying.   

Even though, Ego knew it was Brian in Ninja Brian's body, for that moment, even he had forgotten. 

It was made even worst with Brian not wearing the ninja mask. 

Ego let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair.  That incident aside, there was something else he was curious about. 

"How are you feeling?"  Ego asked. 

Brian glanced over.  He placed his glass down on the coffee table and shrugged, before lifting his hands. 

 _"Fine...I guess."_  

Ego nodded slowly, his eyes firmly on Brian's hands. 

"I see.  Do you know what happened?"   

Brian shook his head.   

_"No.  I started feeling a pain in my head and it kept getting worse.  I guess I blacked out?  The weird thing was I had a similar headache when I woke up in Ninja Brian's room this morning."_

Ego frowned.  Were the two situations connected?  

Brian had two unusual headaches since coming to their world.  One when he woke up here and one when he blacked out. 

 _"Then I had that weird dream."_  

Ego's eyes snapped up to Brian's. 

"Weird dream?  What do you mean?" 

Brian shrugged again.  He still wasn't sure what happened exactly.  It was almost like an out of body experience. 

 _"It was like I woke up in another body..."_   Brian remembered how Dan had smiled at him and called him by his name. 

"Another body?"  Ego asked.  That was interesting, considering the current situation. 

Brian nodded. 

 _"It felt familiar.  Like it was mine, but it was different.  I wasn't alone.  Someone else was there.  I could feel their emotions and they were controlling my body.  I couldn't move at all, just watch."_   

Ego sat back into the cushions of the couch and stared across the room.   

Like he was in a body that felt like his own, but he wasn't in control of it?  That was weird.  And he felt emotions?  What did it all mean? 

"Was there anything else to the dream?" 

Brian let out a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing.  A light dusting of red appearing on his cheeks. 

_"I...well I was in my Danny's bedroom.  We were, um, in bed together."_

Ego raised an eyebrow at that.   

"Are you and your Danny a couple?"   

Brian shook his head, his eyes becoming distant. 

"But you wish you were."  Ego stated.   

Brian didn't answer.  He could tell it wasn't a question. 

Ego took a deep breath.  Wow.  Okay.   

Brian was pining for the Danny of his world, just the same as Ninja Brian was for his. 

A thought then occurred to Ego.   

"You said you felt the emotions of whoever was controlling your body."   

Brian nodded. 

 _"Yeah, at first I thought they were my feelings.  Waking up in bed with Danny had been...a dream of mine.  But the feelings were stronger than usual.  I had kind of given up a long time ago on any chances with my Danny.  But whoever was in my body, well they seemed very hopeful."_  

The two lapsed into silence, contemplating over what Brian had said. 

There was something just out of reach to make it all make sense.  Ego just knew it.  What was he missing? 

_"In a way, it reminded me of Ninja Brian.  At least how our fans headcanon him."_

Ego's eyes widened.   

That was it! 

"Brian."  He waited until Brian met his eyes. 

"I think that maybe that was Ninja Brian." 

Brian stared at him.   

_"What?"_

Ego stood up, turning to face Brian. 

"I'm serious.  What if it was your body?  The body that we suspect that Ninja Brian is in?"  Ego said, beginning to pace back and forth. 

"You said you had a similar headache when you woke up in Ninja Brian's body.  And in that dream or whatever, that even though it was your body, you weren't in control and feeling someone else's emotions.  It has to be Ninja Brian!  S-somehow you guys are still connected.  Something happened that made you return to your body, even though Ninja Brian is still in it."   

Ego walked back over and sat down again. 

"I bet if we can figure out this connection between you two, we can figure out how to switch the both of you back." 

Brian slowly nodded, staring at Ego in awe. For him to come up with such a theory. 

Brian hadn't really pegged Egoraptor as smart or intuitive.  Apparently that was a mistake on his part.   

Afterall, Egoraptor was just an exaggeration of Arin. And Arin, Brian knew, was a very intelligent man.  He actually shouldn't have been surprised.   

But if what Ego was saying was true. 

The implications... 

Brian thought back to the experience.   

Being in Dan's bed.  Dan's long arms wrapped around his body.

But that wasn't Brian.  Not really.

It was Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian was the one who had slept with Dan.   

Whether it was innocent or not, Brian didn't know.  He knew Dan only had one bedroom and he usually slept without a shirt on.   

That could mean anything. 

And the emotions he was feeling. 

Ninja Brian's emotions. 

Was Ninja Brian pretending to be him and seducing Dan?   

Brian mentally shook his head.   

No, that couldn't be true.   

Dan never showed such affection towards him.  He'd definitely never sleep in the same bed as Brian.  And that forehead kiss. 

Dan had to know that wasn't him. 

But then, why? 

Brian still wasn't sure how the connections between their worlds worked, but if Ninja Brian was even a bit influenced by how Brian played him, he would be pining after Sexbang.   

Danny Sexbang. 

Who was possibly straighter than Dan. 

Dan, who overly empathized with others and physically showed how much he cared.   

It didn't matter how deadly Ninja Brian was in this world.   

In Brian's body he would be lost and vulnerable, after being transported to a new world.  Dan would, no doubt want to do everything he could to help.   

How that would lead them to sharing a bed, Brian didn't know but if the emotions he felt were anything to go by, Ninja Brian had some strong feelings towards Dan. 

That...couldn't be good. 

"Brian? Brian!" 

Brian's eyes snapped up.  Ego was staring at him, his expression one of concern.   

"You okay? You kinda spaced out on me."  He asked. 

Brian nodded, lifting his hands. 

_"Just thinking over what you said."_

Ego continued to stare at him, a frown forming on his face. 

 _"What?"_   Brian asked. 

"I've been meaning to ask you this, since you woke up.  Danny told me you were using a dry erase board to communicate...I thought that meant you didn't know sign language." 

Brian's eyebrows creased.   

 _"What are you tal-"_   

Brian froze, staring down at his hands.  They were still in the air. 

One hand near his face, his hand displaying four fingers up, his thumb pressed into his palm. 

He was in the middle of signing the word talk.   

Brian slowly lowered his hands.  His eyes wide with shock. 

He knew sign language. 

Had been using it this whole time and hadn't noticed. 

Brian searched his memory.   

It was all there.   

American Sign Language.  

It was just there, in his mind. 

He had never learned it.  Never had a reason to.

So, how the fuck! 

The knowledge wasn't there before! 

How can it just be there now! 

Ego watched as Brian continued to stare at his hands.   

Judging from his reaction, Brian didn’t know sign language.  Didn't even realize he was using it.   

So, how did he know it now?

Ego wondered if there was even more to the theoretical connection between Brian and Ninja Brian. 

And if there was a connection, how could they gain access to it? 


	13. Chapter 13

Ninja Brian stared out the window, watching this odd world pass by.

He saw no aliens or giant creatures, no oddly shaped buildings, no spaceships.

Strange for a city, Dan had told him was L.A.

Ninja Brian and Danny tended to drift between New York City and L.A. and there was usually something chaotic going on.

Always something they ended up involved in, thanks to Danny. Usually dragging Egoraptor and TWRP along.

Ninja Brian shifted in his seat getting more comfortable.

He may not have his ninja abilities here but the world was a lot calmer.

He could now talk and the biggest plus was he had a Danny who worried and cared for him.

Looking over to his companion, Dan was drumming his hands on the steering wheel, softly singing along to his cd.

What did he say the band’s name was?

Oh yeah. Rush.

Apparently one of his biggest musical inspirations.

Ninja Brian wondered if Danny had any bands that inspired him.

It honestly seemed like they started their band on one of the many whims, Danny tended to have.

Everything probably only worked out because Danny was a decent vocalist and Ninja Brian had a previously unknown talent for musical composition.

“Almost there, Bri.” Dan said, interrupting Ninja Brian’s thoughts.

They were currently in Dan’s SUV and headed to Brian’s house to pack Ninja Brian some clothes and whatever else he may need.

Ninja Brian was actually excited to see his counterpart’s home and maybe learn more about him.

What he was most curious about, was how Brian could have such a Danny as his partner and not try for something more than friendship with him?

It was obvious Dan wasn’t involved with anyone else.  

Ninja Brian had watched Danny for years go through a rotating door of lovers and he’d picked up on, with at least women, that showing affection to anyone you weren’t dating was a no-no.

Danny was notorious for that with his constantly wandering eyes.

Ninja Brian frowned, a thought occurring to him.

He remembered there had been a few strange instances when he'd come home in the morning after spending the night at Egoraptor's home.

Danny’s most recent conquest would be stomping out and Danny would have a red mark on his face.

Him getting slapped was nothing new. Danny tended to run his mouth and say the wrong or highly inappropriate things.

No, the strange thing was Danny’s reaction whenever Ninja Brian would ask him what happened.

Danny would just stare at him for several seconds and then shake his head.

He’d say that she said some things about certain people around him and if she couldn’t accept every part of him, she had to go.

Ninja Brian never asked what those particular women said but he was curious.

On average, the same woman was only around for two weeks. For them to leave after a couple of days, they had to have really messed up.

Especially with someone like Danny.

Regardless, Dan, as affectionate as he was, seemed to want some kind of relationship with his Brian.

Ninja Brian wanted to know why Brian would refuse. 

“Here we are, Brian.” Dan said.

Ninja Brian looked up to see them pulling into the driveway of a nice and modest one story house.

Getting out of the vehicle, Ninja Brian followed Dan through the opening garage door.

Dan had made sure they had grabbed the garage opener from Brian’s SUV, since he only used the front door when visitors came over.

Looking around the garage, it looked pretty typical. Boxes and totes filled with different things stacked against the walls.

Dan pulled out his spare key and unlocked the door. He pressed the garage door button before entering, Ninja Brian right behind him.

Ninja Brian stared openly as he followed Dan through the house.

It was pretty normal looking, similar to Dan’s but with more possessions.

A whole lot more possessions.

Ninja Brian could see some of the same artwork on the walls that Dan had. Although there were more frames with only quotes on them.

Every room they passed had many books scattered in it. Ninja Brian even saw a large bookshelf in what looked like an office.

He felt a strange urge to go in there. He told himself he’d check it out later.

Passing the kitchen, Ninja Brian stopped in his tracks and backed up.

On the other side, through the archway, was what looked to be a den.

Ninja Brian walked towards the room. It was a small home studio setup. Not too different than the one he and his Danny and even Egoraptor had.

A drum kit was towards the back, a saxophone on it’s stand near it, a red bass that reminded Ninja Brian of Danny’s spare and four different keyboards next to a long table with a portable mixer on it.

Ninja Brian walked around the keyboards, his fingers sliding along the keys.

Each one was the exact same type as ones he had previously owned.

He was kind of surprised that Brian kept them. Ninja Brian’s tended to get destroyed, either by his own hand or from situations off planet that turned violent.

That didn’t seem to be a problem in this world.

Ninja Brian was always grateful when Danny came home with a new one for him.

Walking over to the red bass, Ninja Brian lightly touched it. It was the same as the one Danny owned.

He wondered what happened to it. Danny now only used the blue bass for their videos.

“Brian?”

Ninja Brian looked over to see Dan approaching him.

“You alright?” He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ninja Brian nodded, still looking around the room.

He paused noticing the NSP framed posters and albums along with other bands on the walls.

“You and your Brian are very successful.” He stated, his voice quiet.

Dan shrugged.

“For an Internet comedy band, yeah, I guess we are. We had to go through a lot of years of failure before getting here.”

“But you two kept going and didn’t give up.”

Dan glanced at Ninja Brian. There was something odd in his tone.

Maybe.

Dan couldn't be too sure.

He hadn't noticed at first because of his concern the previous day but it was all too obvious now.

Despite being in Brian's body, Ninja Brian's voice was a full octave lower.

Like he was constantly using Brian's dry tone.

Dan could almost immediately tell when something was wrong with Brian.

With Ninja Brian it was a bit trickier.

Ninja Brian was still staring up at the wall of posters and albums.

He looked sad, even ashamed.

"Brian?" Dan asked cautiously.

Ninja Brian shook his head, coming out of whatever headspace he was in.

"I'm fine. We should probably get those clothes." He said, beginning to head back towards the kitchen.

Dan frowned.

Tightening his grip on Ninja Brian's shoulder, he turned him back to face him.

Ninja Brian looked up curiously as Dan closed the gap between them.

He brought his hands up, cupping Ninja Brian's face.

Ninja Brian's eyes widened as Dan brought their faces inches apart. A blush began to creep up his cheeks.

"Brian. I know we haven't known each other very long but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Ninja Brian nodded. Dan had made that pretty clear through his concern.

But could he reveal what was wrong with him? Share what had been building within him for nearly a year now?

Revisit the mindset he was in before he appeared in Dan's world?

When he had passed out on his bed?

Ninja Brian mentally shook his head.

No.

He couldn't.

At least, not yet.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes downcast.

Dan's expression fell slightly.

He knew something was wrong but he couldn't force it. He didn't want Ninja Brian to withdraw from him.

Dan lowered his hands and wrapped them around Ninja Brian's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

After a few seconds, Dan felt hesitant arms sliding around his waist.

"It's okay, Brian. I’ll be here. Whenever you're ready."

After a few more minutes, Dan pulled back. He gently took Ninja Brian's hand in his own.

"Come on, let's go see what Brian's got for you to wear."

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Once they reached the bedroom, Ninja Brian could see that it was pretty average like the rest of the house.

Ninja Brian sat on the edge of the bed, as Dan started opening drawers and pulling out garments.

Ninja Brian tried to hide his blush as Dan started a pile of boxers alongside socks, mumbling to himself that he hoped Brian didn't kill him for going through his stuff.

He also said something about how he kind of did and didn't want to find something incriminating.

Ninja Brian hoped he didn't. Brian seemed like a private person.

He wouldn't want things to go sour between them because of this situation.

Dan moved on to the closet and held up a bunch of different shirts, asking Ninja Brian which ones he liked.

He just shrugged and said he'd wear whatever Dan thought was okay.

Ninja Brian didn't normally wear anything other than his gi.

Unless they had to shoot something for a video and he had to play a different character, he didn’t wear much else.

"Brian, can you start putting the clothes in this duffle bag?" Dan asked, handing Ninja Brian a bag he found in the back of the closet.

Ninja Brian took the bag and opened it and started stuffing the garments into it.

He was glad Brian had a simple style, mostly button downs, t-shirts and jeans. Ninja Brian liked to be comfortable.

It hadn't even been that long since he arrived to this world, and he no longer felt exposed without his mask.

Dan probably had something to do with that, he thought to himself.

He had a way of making a person feel safe and loved without even trying.

Ninja Brian finished putting all the clothes in the bag and zipped it up.

Dan had grabbed another smaller bag and was in the attached bathroom, putting in whatever else he thought Ninja Brian would need.

Looking around the room once more, Ninja Brian's eyes fell on a thick blue book on the nightstand.

He walked over and picked it up.

It was "Words and Rules: The ingredients of language" by Steven Pinker. There was a bookmark in the middle of it.

Ninja Brian opened it and started skimming over the words.

He needed to finish this.

"Have you read that before?" Dan asked, walking out of the bathroom and placing the smaller bag down on the bed.

Ninja Brian didn't look up, still flipping through the pages.

"Haven't had a chance to finish it. We've been so busy with the tour and the albums..." He mumbled, trailing off.

Dan stared at him, his eyebrows creasing.

He gently took the book out of Ninja Brian's hands and closed it. Ninja Brian looked at him with confusion.

"Brian...have you read this before?" He asked, looking down at the cover of the book.

Ninja Brian started to nod but paused.

Looking at the book again.

No.

No, he hadn't read it before.

He usually only read japanese ninjutsu scrolls and sometimes whatever magazine Danny would leave lying around.

This book.

He'd never seen it before.

But he'd read it.

He could remember the previous chapters filled with studies on verbs and irregular verbs and why there were so many grammatical errors amongst english speakers despite the established rules.

He even remembered where he had stopped. Exactly where the bookmark currently was.

"Brian?" Dan asked, becoming worried.

Ninja Brian shook his head. He didn't understand.

How could he have read a book, he'd never seen before?

He looked up at Dan, confusion shining in his eyes.

"I've read this book but I haven't read it?” He said. The confusion was clear in his tone.

"What?" Dan asked, completely not following.

"The knowledge is just...there. I know what this book is about because I've somehow read it...without reading it."

Dan shook his head in disbelief. That didn't make any sense.

But then again, Ninja Brian was a real life person from another dimension, so maybe it wasn’t so out there.

"You're in Brian's body. So...somehow you have...Brian's memories?" Dan asked, hesitantly.

Ninja Brian thought it over. It made sense, in a way.

"...Maybe." He said.

But usual body swaps back in his world didn't work like that. The people who were swapped only had their own memories and knowledge.

Why would he have Brian's?

Did it have something to do with the dimension swap? Or was it something else?

"Is this the only thing you know and shouldn't?" Dan asked.

He was beginning to pace back and forth, occasionally biting his bottom lip. His features twisting with increased worry.

"That I'm aware of. This is it." Ninja Brian answered, watching Dan’s stilted movement.

“Um, are you okay?"

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his curls.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just...this is, uh pretty weird."

Ninja Brian didn't reply.

He could tell Dan was worried about something. Something he wasn't ready to share. Much like Ninja Brian.

Coming around the bed, Ninja Brian sat down next to him.

Hesitating a moment, he took Dan's hand into his own.

"Whatever is going on. I'm sure we'll figure it out...together."

Dan looked down at their joined hands. He squeezed Ninja Brian's hand in thanks.

"Yeah, together."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny carefully balanced the two pizza boxes in his hand as he pulled out his spare key to Egoraptor’s house. 

“Would you like me to open it?”   

Danny looked over his shoulder and flashed a smile. 

“That’s okay babe.  I got it.”  He said, leaning against the door, pushing it open. 

“This way.”   

Danny led them through the hall towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he set the pizzas on the counter.   

He then grabbed his companion’s hand, interlocking their fingers.   

The two walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room, where Danny could hear Ego’s voice. 

Brian looked up, hearing Danny greet them as he entered the room. 

In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his mask and slipped it back on.   

He didn’t even bother questioning how he was able to move so fast.   

He was in Ninja Brian’s body.  It was to be expected.   

No different than when he accidentally power shoved Danny into the kitchen cabinet that morning. 

He’d probably need to take the time to figure out his new abilities, so he didn’t accidentally hurt somebody. 

Looking at Danny’s companion, he felt a sudden surge of anger shoot through him. 

The tall, red headed woman leaning into Danny’s side, curiously stared at Brian and Egoraptor.   

Ego tilted his head in her direction. 

“Who’s your friend, Danny?”  He asked, his eyebrows slightly creased downward.   

Danny smiled, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and leaned over, kissing her cheek.   

Brian could feel his face turning red beneath his mask.  His hands clenched tightly into the fabric of his pants. 

He took a couple of slow, deep breaths. 

There was an inferno raging in him.  His chest felt constricted, like he was trapped in a vice. 

Why was he so angry? 

“This is Lina.” Danny said. 

“Lisa.”  The woman corrected, giggling.  

Danny chuckled, scratching the back of his head in, what Brian and Ego could see was, fake embarrassment. 

“We met at the pizza shop.  Our eyes met across the salad bar and just, you know, hit it off.”  Danny said with a shrug.   

Egoraptor sighed, rubbing his temples.   

“Danny.  Do you really think this is the time to be picking up women?”  He asked. 

“What are you talking about?”  He asked, his voice colored with confusion. 

Egoraptor inhaled slowly through his nostrils.   

If he didn’t know Danny and how he was, he would've probably thought he was actually being sincere.   

Too bad he did know Danny and knew exactly what he was doing. 

Retreating. 

"After what happened to Brian, you think it's okay to just go out on a date?  Brian and I have a theory, that I think you should hear."   

Danny's eyes flicked over to Brian.  His expression going blank for a second before the smile returned. 

"Ninja Brian's fine, Ego.  You worry too much."  He said, nuzzling his head against Lisa, who giggled again.   

Ego shook his head.   

"No, Danny.  _Brian_ passed out."  He insisted.  "He said he went back to his bo-" 

"Ego!"  Danny snapped, surprising Ego and Brian with the sternness of his tone. 

He then gave another easygoing smile.   

"Ninja Brian is fine."  He said, turning around, guiding Lisa to the door.   

"I'll see you guys later.  We have a movie to get to."   

With that, they walked out.  Ego and Brian could only watch in stunned silence. 

 

Hearing the door shut, Brian ripped his mask off and turned towards Ego.

 _"What the fuck just happened!"_ His hands flying as he signed. 

Ego just sighed, leaning his head back onto the couch.   

He shouldn't be surprised.  But for some reason, Ego had hoped this situation would be different.   

Danny pretending there was nothing going on, when Ninja Brian was around was one thing, but to pretend he was still here when he wasn't.   

Yeah, even Ego was a bit taken aback at the lengths Danny would apparently go.  But he could also understand.   

Danny was...complicated. 

"It's his way of coping."  Ego finally said, rolling his head to the side and facing Brian. 

 _"Coping?"_ Brian asked, clearly confused. 

Ego nodded.   

"When things go wrong, he tends to ignore the situation and just push forward."   

Brian looked down in thought.   

Ignore the situation and push forward? 

"He's also not good with dealing with his...emotions."  Ego continued.  "Especially, in regards to Ninja Brian." 

Brian turned towards him, his eyebrows rising. 

 _"What do you mean?  How is Ninja Brian involved?"_  

Ego sat up and leaned forward on his knees, staring hard at the floor. 

"Danny won't admit it but he cares for Ninja Brian."   

Brian nodded, not seeing the point.   

They were partners, best friends, like him and his Danny.   

Of course he cared for him.   

"Him caring for Ninja Brian isn't the problem, though.  It's hard to explain."  Ego said, turning to Brian. 

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair.   

"I don't know if I'm right.  I'm just going off what I've seen.  Danny refuses to talk about it."  Ego paused a moment, thinking of how to put it. 

"Do you remember when you woke up?  How Danny was acting?"   

Brian nodded.  He remembered.  It wasn't that long ago, after all.   

Brian remembered hearing Danny calling out to him, shaking his body.  While his worry was understandable.   

He seemed almost unhinged.   

Like he was seconds away from a complete meltdown.   

Out of control and...unstable.   

"I don't know what it is but whenever Danny actually addresses bad situations, he becomes...irrational?  I guess would be the word.  Like he's overwhelmed and can't control himself.  It gets really bad if Ninja Brian is involved."   

Brian thought back to that morning.  When Danny had figured out he wasn't Ninja Brian.   

The barely contained rage.   

Brian had no doubt that Danny would have beaten him to a pulp if he hadn't managed to explain himself.   

 _"Do you have any specific examples."_ Brian asked. 

Ego looked up in thought. 

"There was a battle, a long time ago.  Ninja Brian was taken off guard.  He was hurt pretty badly.  Danny...he lost it."  Ego shook his head, his eyes becoming distant. 

"I had never seen such carnage.  He tore those creatures apart.  After he came back to himself, he made me promise not to tell Ninja Brian.  He then pretended like nothing happened at all."   

Brian frowned, thinking over what he was just told.   

 _"You said, he ignores things to cope?"_  

"I assume it's because of his emotions.  It's like he-" 

 _"Can't control them."_ Brian signed, finishing Ego's sentence. 

 _"So he forces himself to ignore serious situations because he literally can't handle them."_  

In a way it made sense.  But Brian couldn't help but think there was more to it than that.   

Danny basically having to shut himself down and ignore Brian and Ninja Brian's situation to keep himself under control. 

It was worse when Ninja Brian was involved? 

Because he cared for him?  It didn't add up.  

To lose control like that.  The way Ego said he had.  Killing their enemies after Ninja Brian was hurt. 

The cold way his eyes bore into Brian's that morning. The crushing force he used, holding him against the kitchen wall. 

His entire demeanor...almost deadly. 

No, there was more going on with Danny than any of them knew.   

On second thought.   

One person might know. 

And that person was Ninja Brian. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ninja Brian trailed his fingers along the spines of the many books on the bookshelf.  His eyes reading the titles of each one. 

He was in Brian’s office.  The office, like the rest of the house, was pretty typical.   

A desk with a desktop computer and many different opened books and documents scattered across it.  Several bookshelves were against each wall.  Each almost completely filled with different books.   

Ninja Brian smirked seeing a shelf with many comics and graphic novels.  Some of which he’d seen in Ego’s home.   

Ninja Brian continued his search.  He didn’t know what he was looking for but the pull he felt to the room was pretty strong.  It’d be more trouble to ignore it.   

Dan was in the kitchen going through Brian’s refrigerator, making sure there wasn’t anything due to expire soon.  He picked up an open jar of spread and looked at the expiration date.   

Brian and Ninja Brian had only been switched for a day but Dan wanted to stay on top of things.  As much as he wanted Brian back, he had no idea how long he would be gone.   

Thinking back to Ninja Brian, how he somehow had Brian’s memories of reading that book.  How he talked about their activities, as if he’d been there.  Experienced them. 

Would he gain more memories?  What would happen if Ninja Brian gained so many of Brian’s memories that he began to act like him? 

What then? 

Dan straightened up and closed the refrigerator.  He ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.   

He didn’t want to worry Ninja Brian.  It was clear he had his own worries going on.  He didn’t need Dan’s worries added.   

Besides it was still too early to tell if his theory was actually occurring.   

Dan shook his head smiling.  He was starting to act like Brian.  Thinking about theories and variables.  In a way, it brought him some comfort.   

Walking over to the table, Dan gathered the items he’d taken out of the refrigerator and place them in a garbage bag.  He then placed the bag near the garage door next to the other bags they had packed and headed towards the office. 

Ninja Brian looked up from the book he was skimming through.  Dan entered the room and came up beside him.  He glanced down at the book with a frown. 

“New memories?”  He asked. 

Ninja Brian shook his head. 

“No.  Just a feeling.” 

“What do you mean?”  Dan asked.  He moved the book in Ninja Brian’s hands, so he could see the cover. 

It read, ‘The Hidden Reality: Parallel Universes and the Deep Laws of the Cosmos’.  

Dan’s eyebrows rose in surprise.   

“Is that one of Brian’s?”  He asked.  Ninja Brian just nodded, continuing to skim the pages. 

“Why would he have that?”  Dan asked.     

Brian talked about a lot of things.  Much that went over his head, some Dan had learned to tune out but he couldn’t remember him have any interest in multiple universes. 

Ninja Brian pointed over to a few books on the desk.  Dan walked over and looked at the books. 

Some were on String Theory, which Dan knew Brian had a PhD in.  Others were on parallel universes and dimensions.   

There were even a few graphic novels amongst them.  One of them Dan recognized.  “Infinite Crisis”.  A DC event that tied up loose ends from the 80s event “Crisis on Infinite Earths”, which was also present amongst the books. 

"String Theory can lead to multi-verse theories.  It can work out the inconsistencies that exist between quantum mechanics and the theory of relativity.  That we may be living on a surface and that there may be other surfaces floating around in space."  Ninja Brian said, mumbling softly to himself. 

Dan stared at him. 

He sounded just like Brian and that was...wrong. 

He was a ninja, not a physicist. 

Dan looked around the room, at all the books, at the awards on the wall, the certificates.   

All Brian. 

But not Ninja Brian. 

Dan carefully took the book Ninja Brian was reading out of his hands and closed it.  Ninja Brian looked up at him with confusion. 

"I think we should leave now.  We need to go see Arin."  Dan said, grabbing a couple more books off the desk and walking out of the room. 

Ninja Brian followed Dan into the hallway and to the garage door.  Dan was putting the books into one of the bags.  He handed the garbage bag to Ninja Brian and picked up the other ones. 

They walked into the garage, Dan locking the door behind him.  He told Ninja Brian to put the garbage bag in the large trash can near the curb.  Ninja Brian did as he was told.   

After the two were back in Dan's SUV and the garage door was going down, Ninja Brian turned to Dan. 

"D-did I do something wrong?"  He asked. 

Dan's behavior was a bit worrying.  And he was still frowning.   

Dan shook his head.   

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."  He said as he backed out of the driveway.   

"I just don't think you should come back here again."  Dan said.   

He then turned his cd player on and turned up the volume, obviously ending the conversation. 

Ninja Brian was confused.   

What was Dan saying?  Why shouldn't he come to Brian's house anymore?  He had actually learned a lot and wanted to know more.   

But Dan seemed upset and Ninja Brian didn't like that, especially if he had somehow caused it. 

While he was still curious, it didn't seem like Dan was in any hurry to explain.   

Ninja Brian could respect that.   

He settled back in his seat and watched the scenery flash by.   

Ninja Brian's mind drifted back to Brian.  He thought over everything he had learned. 

The memories he had gained and decided not to tell Dan about.   

Brian was a very interesting man. 

Ninja Brian wondered how he was doing in his body? 

In his world. 

With his Danny. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a pattern of switching worlds each chapter but I need to brainstorm more on the Brian/Danny side and I had already written the next Ninja Brian/Dan side. I won't promise that the switches will continue as they had, since this has happened but we'll see.

Dan unlocked the door to the office and he and Ninja Brian walked in. Dan closed and locked the door behind them, pocketing his keys. 

Ninja Brian followed behind Dan, looking around as they walked down the short hallway and into the kitchen area. 

He was still amazed at the sheer amount of stuff.  All the video games and collectors items and toys and some stuff he had no idea what they were, all crammed onto the shelves.   

Egoraptor would absolutely love the place. 

Turning the corner, they saw Arin sitting at the table.  His back was to them, hunched over and eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Hey, man.”  Dan greeted, patting his shoulder. 

“Hey, Dan. Hey, Brian.”  Arin responded. 

Dan then took a seat across from him. Ninja Brian followed suit, sitting, probably closer than necessary, next to Dan.  Dan gave him a small smile and nudged his shoulder. 

Arin watched the entire exchange with mild interest, swallowing his last bite of cereal.   

Standing up, he grabbed his empty bowl and placed it into the sink. 

He then wiped his hands on his sweats, returning to his seat. 

“So, what was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the phone or come over to the house?”  Arin asked, a small hint of annoyance in his tone. 

Dan winced.  He knew that Arin didn’t like coming to the office on his days off.  He had a tendency to turn a day off into a fully loaded work day.  It was best for him to just stay away to ensure he rested. 

Dan knew that but he couldn’t risk Suzy overhearing and what they were about to discuss shouldn’t be over a phone. 

“Sorry, man.  It’s just…the situation is pretty out there and I didn’t want anyone else knowing.  At least not yet.”   

“Did something happen?”  Arin asked, his expression shifting to a frown. 

Arin watched as Dan took a deep breath, running his hand through his curls.  Brian kept his eyes fixed on the tabletop.  His body was slightly leaning against Dan’s.  Arin’s eyebrow rose. 

Some interesting ideas were emerging in his head.  Licking his lips, he looked between the two longtime friends. 

“Did…you guys, um…share a…night together?”  He cautiously asked. 

Arin watched as two pairs of eyebrows shot up.  Twin blushes coloring their cheeks.   

Oh god. 

“W-what!  Arin!  Dude, what are y-“ Dan stammered.   

Images of his arms wrapped around Ninja Brian, their bodies pressed close together as they slept, came to the forefront of his mind. 

How did Arin know about that? 

“-ould’ve seen it coming, I guess.”  Arin continued. 

“You guys fucking shouldn’t be surprising.” 

Dan’s head snapped up, as did Ninja Brian’s. 

“Wait! What? Fucking?”  Dan asked.   

Ninja Brian’s head was shaking in the negative, all the while his face turned a deeper shade of red. 

Arin gave them a confused look. 

“You guys aren’t fucking?”  He asked.   

Then what was wrong?  From the way they were behaving, Arin figured they were coming out to him. 

Dan shook his head furiously, his curls bouncing .   

"No, man!  What the fuck!" 

Arin looked at Dan pointedly. 

"What do you mean, 'What the fuck?'" Arin asked.   

"What the fuck was I supposed to think?  You guys calling me out here, being all serious, looking all close and shit!  How could I not think-"   

Arin trailed off, shaking his head.   

"Look, it doesn't matter.  I made an assumption and I was wrong.  I'm sorry.  What did you need to tell me?" 

Arin watched as Dan recomposed himself.  His breathing calming down, the redness of his face fading.  Brian's arm moved slightly.

Dan glanced over at Brian, giving him a small smile before looking back to Arin.    

It was a small movement but Arin noticed.  He had a feeling they were holding hands beneath the table.  What the fuck was going on? 

Arin knew Dan and Brian cared about each other but there had always seemed to be a set distance between them.   

Brian would tease Dan and push his buttons, acting like a little kid picking on his crush. 

He behaved like he wanted more from Dan and Dan would just laugh and pretend like he didn't want anything more either.   

Dan was an affectionate guy, Arin could attest to that, with the many times they cuddled on the grump couch.

He also never hesitated to hug any of the other grumps or throw a friendly arm around them.  

But when it came to Brian, Dan seemed to hold back.  Brian mostly initiated any contact between them and most times, it was some way to get under Dan's skin.   

Never sincere. 

Looked like that had changed. 

Ever since the previous day, Brian had been acting, somewhat out of character.  He seemed upset and was practically clinging to Dan.   

Arin had figured that was just how Brian behaved when something was wrong. 

Dan looked like he had a handle on it, despite his own worry.  Arin was surprised Brian's behavior was still largely the same today.   

Was what they needed to tell Arin related to it?  Arin didn't know but he knew he'd do what he could to help. 

"Okay, so, Arin.  This-this is going to sound completely fucking crazy but hear me out."  Dan said, his tone nervous. 

Arin nodded, placing his arms onto the tabletop and leaning forward. 

Dan leaned forward, scratching his head with his left hand, his right, still below the table, gripping Ninja Brian's hand tightly. 

"So, you know how Brian's been acting kinda...odd, lately?"  Dan asked. 

Arin nodded.  How could he not notice? 

"Well, you see.  The, uh, reason Brian hasn't been...himself..."  

Dan took a breath, his eyes shifting to Ninja Brian. 

"...it's because...this isn't Brian. This is Ninja Brian." 

Arin just stared.  His eyebrows furrowed.  His eyes shifting between Dan and Ninja Brian. 

Dan was holding his breath.  What would he say?  Would he believe him? 

Arin let out a sigh, bringing up his hand to rub his forehead. 

"Did you guys really call me here on my day off...for a joke?"   

Dan's eyes widened.  

"What!  No, Arin!  T-this isn't a joke!  I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! Somehow Brian and Ninja Brian switched places and we need to figure out how to switch them back." He exclaimed. 

Arin shook his head, his eyes narrowing. 

"You seriously think I'm going to believe that Brian is now your made up character?"

Arin ignored Brian's flinch. 

"Is that why Brian's been acting weird?  To play it up?  Make me believe it?  Probably should've kept it up for more than a day to be convincing guys!"  Arin said, standing up. 

Dan stood up too, releasing Ninja Brian's hand.   

"Where are you going?"  He asked, staring at Arin's back. 

Arin sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder. 

"To get my bag from the car.  Since I'm here, I might as well get some work done."  He said, heading towards the door. 

"B-but it's your day off."  Dan said.   

"I know.  Have a nice day guys."  He said, as he walked out of sight. 

Dan plopped back down.  He grabbed his head in frustration. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"  He swore, his hands tightening in his hair. 

Ninja Brian lightly placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry."  He said, his voice low. 

Dan sat up, shaking his head, he placed his hand over Ninja Brian's.   

"No-no it's not your fault, Brian.  It's mine.  I shouldn't have told Arin.  He doesn't know Brian as well as I do.  And Brian is always playing jokes and pranks.  And I get it.  It's easier to think you're just Brian messing around."  Dan said, removing his hand, placing it back onto the table. 

Ninja Brian pulled his own hand back.   

"But...I'm not Brian."  He said, trying to ignore the memories he now had, that were clearly not his own. 

Was he becoming Brian? 

Like the universe was trying to correct itself or something? 

Ninja Brian grimaced.   

This was all his fault. 

If only he hadn't been so weak.

He and Brian wouldn't be in the situation. 

"You're right."  Dan said, bringing Ninja Brian from his thoughts.

“You're not my world's Brian.  But you are still Brian."   

Dan reached over and took Ninja Brian's hand into his own. 

"The way you carry yourself.  Your voice. Your eyes.  It's all you.  Only you.  You may be a made up character in my world but I now know that you are a real person and I'm glad I was given the opportunity to meet you. "  

Ninja Brian stared into Dan's eyes, seeing the unhidden sincerity. 

It made him happy while at the same time, sick to his stomach.   

This was all his fault. 

Leaning forward, Ninja Brian rested his head against Dan's shoulder.  Dan leaned his own head against Ninja Brian's.   

"I'm sorry."  Ninja Brian said again.   

"It's not your fault, Bri.  We'll figure this out.  I promise." 

The two sat there in silence for several minutes.   

A throat cleared, causing them to look up. 

Arin was staring at them, leaning against the corner of the wall, his arms crossed. 

Dan sat back up, looking at Arin with wide eyes. 

"Arin?" 

Arin didn't reply.  His eyes looked over to the man, who claimed to be Ninja Brian. 

Ninja Brian stared back.  His piercing gaze unwavering. 

Arin inhaled slowly.  He'd worked with Brian for nearly three years now.   

Those weren't Brian's eyes. 

Arin's eyes then traveled down to the tabletop where Dan's hand was still covering Ninja Brian's. 

Arin frowned slightly, before looking back to Dan. 

He pushed himself up off the wall and sat back down at the table.   

Dan began to fidget, starting to feel nervous with the silence. 

"Um, did you get your bag?"  Dan asked, having saw that Arin's hands were empty. 

Arin shook his head.   

"No.  I never left."   

Dan's eyes widened.   

"So, so you hear-" 

Arin turned back to Ninja Brian. 

"Ninja Brian, huh?"   

Ninja Brian's own eyes widened.  Dan gasped, looking between the two. 

"You heard everything?  You believe us?"  Dan asked quickly.   

Arin just nodded.  He ran a hand through his hair.   

"Yeah.  I heard it all and...I believe you.  Even with Brian's jokes, I know this isn't something you'd continue if it upsets your friends." 

Dan breathed a sigh of relief.  Arin believed them.  And maybe he can help them figure out what to do. 

Arin leaned forward, looking between them. 

"I'll do whatever I can to help.  Now, you should probably tell me everything." 

Dan nodded, looking over to Ninja Brian, who also nodded. 

Ninja Brian licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. 


	17. Chapter 17

Brian pulled his gi top up and over his head.  He folded it and placed it on the dresser. 

"Brian?  I brought you some bath towels and an extra blanket."  A voice said from outside the closed door. 

Brian walked over and opened it.   

Egoraptor stood before him, his arms full.  A smile on his face.   

Brian nodded his thanks and took the items, placing them on the bed. 

Ego walked into the bedroom and leaned against the dresser.  He scratched the back of his head and gave Brian a sheepish look.   

"I-I'm sorry about Danny.  He has some things to work out."   

Brian raised his hands, keeping his expression neutral.  

 _"It's fine."_ He signed.   

Brian was still at Egoraptor's house.   

They had eaten the pizza that Danny brought and chilled on the couch.   

By the time it became dark, Danny still hadn't returned.   

Ego had said, he probably wouldn't be back, considering the girl on his arm.   

Brian had agreed, trying his best to hide his irritation.  Something that had been happening for a while.   

Brian didn't know what it was about Danny, besides his 'oh so likable personality', but Brian was steadily feeling a disturbing amount of anger towards him.     

His constant disregard for everything.  Like things would be okay if you ignore it. 

Brian mentally sighed.  It was probably just everything building inside of him.  Danny’s behavior shouldn’t be all that surprising. 

This whole fucked up situation.  

Danny's avoidance.   

He couldn't even voice his frustration.  Only able to speak with his hands and even that was strange.

Brian shouldn’t be taking it as personally as he was. 

His emotions were getting out of hand.  At least it seemed like it to him. 

Besides there was a better explanation for his erratic feelings. 

Seeing Ninja Brian and Dan in bed together.  That was very worrying. 

No matter what his logical mind told him. 

How he kept telling himself, he didn't need to worry.   

He shouldn’t worry. 

There was no need to. 

There wasn’t. 

Brian sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. 

Ego's expression softened.  He knew all of this couldn't be easy.   

Being taken from his home, placed into another person's body and having to...deal with Danny. 

Having been Ninja Brian's confident for some time now, Ego could at least help him with the Danny part.   

“Will you be okay, Brian?”  Ego asked. 

Brian sat up, shaking his head.   

 _“I don’t know.  It’s just becoming too much.  Dealing with Danny.  What Ninja Brian may be up to.  I just want to go home.”_    

 _“Back to my Danny.”_ He thought to himself. 

Egos expression softened.  He pushed off of the dresser and took a seat next to Brian, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s not easy, but I’m here.  I’ll help you in anyway I can.” 

Brian nodded his thanks.   

He then looked around the room.  He recognized several things that reminded him of Ninja Brian’s.   

He thought this was just a guest room. 

 _“How often is Ninja Brian here?”_   Brian asked. 

Ego looked around, shrugging.  He gave Brian a pointed look. 

“How often does Danny bring a woman home?”   

Brian didn’t reply.  He couldn’t imagine.   

If Danny was in anyway the way he and Dan wrote him, he’d have a new woman every other day. 

 _“Why does he come here?  Ninja Brian, I mean.”_    

Ego glanced sideways at Brian. 

“Do you really not know, Brian?” 

Brian sighed.  He knew why.   

Ninja Brian had feelings for Danny.  And it must be hard for him to deal with those feelings and dealing with the way Danny treats him at the same time. 

With the way he and Dan had written Danny and Ninja Brian, he would hardly call what they had a healthy relationship.

The way he blatantly used him.

In fact, the way Brian’s been feeling towards Danny lately, he imagined that Ninja Brian would feel the same. 

With his feelings, it was surely worse. 

In a way, Brian could understand the closeness between Ninja Brian and Dan.   

Dan was very affectionate.  The complete opposite of Danny.  Ninja Brian probably realized that he could be open with Dan.  Be treated like an actual friend. 

Brian just hoped that the affection between them remained platonic.   

Seeing Dan curled up with Ninja Brian gave him hope for himself.   

Maybe, like Danny, he was the obstacle keeping him and Dan from being together.

Always joking with Dan, keeping a clear line between them.  Afraid to let himself hope he and Dan could be more than friends. 

Brian wasn’t absolutely sure but the evidence presented made it look that way. 

And remembering how it felt to wake up in bed with Dan, Brian wanted to try.   

Maybe something could come of it. 

But for the time being, he needed to figure out how to get him and Ninja Brian back to their respective homes. 

Brian hoped he could go home.


	18. Chapter 18

Arin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"Wow. That's uh, that's some story."

Ninja Brian looked away with a shrug. 

He had just explained the entire situation.  How he had passed out in his bedroom, only to wake up in their office. 

How he discovered he could actually speak and didn't have to use his sign language.

Arin had questioned him on that and, like Dan, he had told him that his loss of voice was the result of a battle. 

Arin had shared a look with Dan, who couldn't hide the guilty expression on his face. 

Ninja Brian had no idea why Dan would feel guilty.  It wasn't anyone's fault. Not really. 

He had just been protecting Danny from an attack. 

Danny had been dealing with growing doubts with their lifestyle for a while and a child ninja had confronted them in a fight.  The child had been fast with his attack and Danny's internal struggles had left him frozen and defenseless. 

Ninja Brian didn't even remember moving into the path of the attack, he just knew he couldn't let Danny die.  Danny still blamed himself but Ninja Brian didn't.  Danny didn't make him move into the path of the attack. 

No one did.  Not even Ninja Brian.

At least, not consciously.

Ninja Brian had continued with how he learned that Dan wasn't Danny and Arin wasn't Egoraptor and learning about the 'Let's Play' thing they were doing.

He revealed what he had experienced at the very table they were sitting at.  When he had been hit with a instant headache and had experienced some kind of hallucination, where he was back home and Danny was holding him up against the wall, angrily yelling at him. 

At that point Dan had wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort.  Dan hadn't known about that.  He thought Ninja Brian was having a panic attack.  To think he had gone through something like that? 

It was odd, though. 

Danny may be selfish and self-centered but he couldn't think of any reason for him to lash out at Ninja Brian.  It had to be some kind of side effect of the switch.  Ninja Brian agreed with him, not wanting to speak about it any longer.

Arin had just looked thoughtful, as if contemplating something. 

Ninja Brian went on to explain how he felt after going through Brian's phone and learning that he was just a character in their world.  It was strange to know that here he wasn't real and that Dan and Brian may have had some influence on his world.

Dan didn't say anything, not wanting to think too hard on how the way he and Brian could have been actually affecting real people with their half-baked ideas and disregard for backgrounds and plot holes. 

It filled him with remorse that his silly ideas could have actually been causing Ninja Brian pain in his world.

Skipping over his time at Dan's house, wanting to avoid revealing his growing affection for Dan, Ninja Brian talked about their trip to Brian's house. 

How seeing Brian's studio, the NSP albums on the wall triggered memories of recording and going on tours. Having knowledge of books he had never read before. It was really odd and somewhat frightening that he couldn't read the japanese text on the cover of one of Brian's comic books.  The implications were dire at best.

Arin had noticed how Dan's expression settled into a deepening frown as Ninja Brian talked about the foreign memories and the seemingly loss of certain knowledge.

Dan's hand had slid over Ninja Brian's and squeezed it in...comfort?  Arin wasn't sure but it had been interesting. 

Even Ninja Brian seemed to be confused by Dan's demeanor as he talked. 

Arin made a mental note to talk to Dan later.

When Ninja Brian finished, he had sat back with a tired sigh.  He sipped at the bottle of water Dan had given him. 

He wasn't used to talking so much.  It was exhausting. 

Even when he still had his voice, he didn't say much.  Spoke mainly to Danny and to their superiors when giving his mission reports.

But it was finished.  He had told Arin everything...well almost everything. 

Ninja Brian wasn't entirely sure but he had a feeling he had a hand in what was going on.  It couldn't be just some random multi-verse anomaly.  Ninja Brian had did something. 

He wasn't exactly sure what but his mindset before he had appeared in this world had something to do with it. 

The problem was, he was having a hard time grasping it.  Brian's memories were starting to overlap and it was confusing him. Thinking back to what he had been doing back in his world kept colliding with a bunch of theories he somehow did and didn't comprehend. 

He would have to try some meditation techniques when he was alone.

"So, what do you think we should do?"  Dan asked, looking at Arin.

Arin looked down in thought.  It was a lot to take in but he had a few ideas forming. Some things Ninja Brian had said and didn't say catching his attention. 

Particularly his hallucination.  There was definitely something there.  And the memory thing was worrying.

"I think we should do some more research and see what we can learn about the multi-verse theories out there.  I bet will come across something that may shed some light on what happened and how we can undo it."

Dan nodded, feeling relieved.  He knew he could count on Arin to give them some direction. 

It wasn't a solution but it was a start.  And he'd take what he could get. 

Maybe learning more about this stuff would help them find a way to stop the memory thing. 

Dan hadn't said anything but he was worried that Ninja Brian would somehow turn into a not-quite Brian replacement. 

While Dan was very worried for his partner, he didn't want to see Ninja Brian fade away.  Especially after discovering he was a real person. 

A person he had become quite fond of, despite the short amount of time he'd been in their world. 

"We'll figure this out together."  Arin said, giving the two of them a reassuring smile.  "And I'm sure Brian and Danny are working it from their end too." 

Ninja Brian grimaced. 

He doubted it. 

If anything, it'd be up to Brian and Egoraptor.  Maybe even TWRP. 

Ninja Brian couldn't imagine Danny would help in anyway. 

Why should he?

Shaking his head free of the negative thoughts, Ninja Brian suddenly stood up, drawing concerned looks from Dan and Arin.

He gave them a small smile.

"I'm just going to the grump room.  Do some meditation." 

Arin nodded. 

Ninja Brian turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. 

He looked back to see Dan staring up with him with a mixture of worry and care in his eyes. 

Ninja Brian felt his chest tightening seeing such emotions from those familiar and not-so familiar brown eyes directed his way.

"Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

Ninja Brian felt himself smile then.

Really smile.

A genuine smile.

Dan's cheeks flushed.  It was extremely rare to see such a look on Brian's face.

And this was Ninja Brian.

It had to be even rarer.

Ninja Brian shifted his hand, linking his and Dan's fingers together.

"Thank you, Danny."  He said, before letting go.  "I will."

With that he walked across the room and entered the engineering room.  Dan didn't turn back around until Ninja Brian was out of his sight.

He looked up, meeting Arin's gaze.  He was staring at Dan with an unreadable expression.

"We should talk."

Dan just nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ninja Brian! Egoraptor!"

Brian groaned as he turned over, pulling the covers over the top of his head.

He didn't move when he heard the door to the room he was currently in, slam open.

There was some rustling and suddenly the covers were gone.

Pulled from over his body.

"Ninja Brian!"

Brian cracked open an eye and glared at the face of his "new partner", who was staring pointedly back at him. 

Looking at the man standing before him, in what looked to be a blue and red, loose fitting gi, similar to Ninja Brian's, a red cloth tied around his head beneath his curls.  He looked like he was ready for a martial arts course.

Brian couldn't help but notice the stark differences between Danny and Dan, despite the identical bodies.

Danny had a confident air about him.  Which said a lot about his character.  He did nothing halfheartedly. Going all in, without thinking of any consequences.  Most times completely disregarding those around him.

Brian felt a sharp sting in his chest.

A complete opposite to what he knew.

He missed Dan.

Danny grabbed at Brian's arm and started to pull. 

Brian didn't budge.

Danny looked back down at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Ninja Brian, we have to go!"

He watched as Brian slowly sat up, his glare intensifying as his hands rose.

 _"My name is Brian."_ He signed.

Danny paused, taking in the shorter man before him.

Ninja Brian was dressed in only his gi pants, his chest bare and mask no where to be seen. 

He looked the same as usual.  Usually a day didn't go by that Danny didn't have Ninja Brian looking at him with such a look in his eyes.

What was the issue here?

Wait.

Danny looked again.

Ninja Brian's eyes.

They still were their usual bright blue but it was off.

A bit softer around the edges.  Not as guarded.

Danny shook his head, running a hand through his hair, averting his gaze.

He'd forgotten. 

Ninja Brian wasn't here.

Not anymore.

This was Brian Wecht.

Somehow switched with Ninja Brian from another dimension.

Brian watched silently as Danny stared at him, many emotions passing across his feature.

He shouldn't be surprised but Danny so easily pushing aside what was going on and forgetting that he wasn't Ninja Brian, was wearing on his already frayed nerves.

Noticing the faded hickeys on his neck wasn't helping either.

 _"What is it?"_ Brian signed, snapping Danny out of his stupor.

Danny blinked, looking back at Brian.

"Oh right." He said, remembering why he had come there.

He took a careful breath, pushing down the simmering energy that had swelled to the surface, ready to take control should he ever let his guard down.

Feeling himself calming, Danny met Brian's eyes.

"There's an attack happening at an Alien Embassy and we're being called to handle it.  It seems the Manticore is there and making things worse."

Danny silently watched with a bit of amusement as Brian's eyes widened at his words.

He hesitantly raised his hands.

Brian didn't know where to begin.  There was so much in that sentence that made absolutely no sense to him.

 _"Why do we have to handle it?"_ He carefully asked.

Danny shrugged.

"It's something Ninja Brian and I do.  After we left our ninja clans, we needed a way to earn money.  Our band is fun and all, but it doesn't really make enough for us to live on."

Brian hesitated a moment before raising his hands again. 

_"You're hired mercenaries?"_

Danny frowned.

That wasn't the right word. 

Mercenary was too close to what he used to be.

A Ninja.

Back then, he didn't necessarily kill for money. 

Sure they were paid but that wasn't the point.

It was a Ninja's duty to obey and fight for their clan. 

No matter what.

He and Ninja Brian left that life behind for good. 

While it was true that Ninja Brian still practiced his ninjutsu, as did Danny to a certain extent, what they were doing now wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same.

"We're more of a task force.  Only fighting to protect others.  Nothing involving politics and advantage gaining. TWRP is the same.  They usually handle alien situations but with them gone and the Manticore being involved, it's a NSP problem."

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

That was interesting.  Now that he thought about the videos, Danny and Ninja Brian had a lot of property and ridiculous amounts of resources.  What with traveling all over the world, space and even time. 

He and Dan didn't put much thought into how Danny and Ninja Brian accomplished all of their outlandish acts and adventures. To them, it was just fleshing out the world based on their song lyrics.

If it was inconsistent, it didn't matter.

Whatever was needed for the moment.

At least that was how Brian used to think.

It never crossed his mind that Danny and Ninja Brian would need money.

What better way to pay for everything than by being called on to handle situations the local authorities or government couldn't or didn't want to handle?

A thought then occurred to Brian, remembering the many scars on his current body.

Not all of them were old and faded.

_"Do you kill?"_

Danny stilled, his eyes growing heavy.

He looked away and sighed.

"When we have to."  He quietly said.

With that he walked towards the door, nearly bumping into Egoraptor.

"Get ready or I'm leaving without you."

Brian briefly wondered if Danny and Ninja Brian were still being used.

He looked at Ego, who was leaning against the door frame.

Brian was sure Ego could hear the question that was unvoiced.  Literally and figuratively.

Ego just shrugged, before waving Brian over, pushing himself off the frame.

"We should go.  Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Brian nodded.  He could at least agree with that statement.

Although he didn't want to get involved, seeing as he wasn't a fighter and had no idea what his current body could do, he felt he needed to go.

There was an almost protective feeling welling up within him.

He wanted...no he needed to stay by Danny's side.

Why he felt that way, Brian had no idea.

He didn't have any kind of attachment to Danny.

Seemed more of a Ninja Brian kind of thing.

But the feeling continued to grow.

Looked like it was just something he had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Dan glanced around nervously, fighting the urge to twiddle his thumbs.

He glanced across the table at Arin.

"So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?"  He asked.

Arin stared at him, watching with increased interest as Dan fidgeted under his gaze.

There were some specific things he wanted to talk to Dan about but he didn't want to come off as accusatory or suspicious.

Dan was an affectionate type.  This could be normal behavior.

That talk could wait.

For now.

At least until he was sure of what he was seeing.

Besides they had more important things to deal with.

"Has he told you everything?"  Arin asked, watching Dan closely.

Ninja Brian?

Dan frowned at the question.  Wondering where he was going with it.

What did Arin mean by everything?

As far as he knew, Ninja Brian had shared everything that had hap-

Dan paused, his frown deepening. 

Had Ninja Brian told him everything?

He thought back to the previous day, when Ninja Brian had revealed who he really was.

Dan remembered having a feeling that Ninja Brian was holding back something.  And again when they were in Brian's home, the way Ninja Brian had looked while talking about Dan and Brian's success. 

He looked like he was ashamed or something.

What was that about?

Dan shook his head, looking back at Arin.

"No, I don't think he's told me everything.  At least about the circumstances surrounding how he got here.  Do you think whatever he isn't saying may be key?"

Arin sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I'm not sure but it probably is important.  You'll have to eventually get him to tell you."

Dan gave him a look, as if to ask 'Why would Ninja Brian confide in him?'

Arin ignored it.  Dan knew what he was saying, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Ninja Brian would eventually tell him.  Arin was sure of it.

"The hallucination thing may be important."  He said, simultaneously changing the subject and getting them back on track.

Dan nodded, leaning forward.

"I think so too.  A headache and then a vision of Danny attacking him?  I wonder what it means."

Arin crossed his arms, worrying his bottom lip as he thought it over. 

What could it mean? 

Was it some sort of connection? 

It made sense that Ninja Brian and Brian had switched bodies, keeping their minds. 

Maybe the headache was related? 

But what did the hallucination or was it a vision mean? 

There was something there.  Arin just knew it. 

They probably needed to have more of an understanding of the multi-verse theories. 

"He was pretty freaked out about it?  I don't blame him."  Dan said.

Arin looked up in interest.

"Why do you say that?  Aren't he and Danny best friends, like you and Brian?"

Dan's eyes grew a bit dim as he shrugged.  He absentmindedly picked at a crack in the table.

"They're supposed to be but what I've gathered from him, that's not really the case.  And I think I'm starting to understand."

"What do you mean?"  Arin asked, not really understanding. 

Dan let out a sigh. 

"It's just...I'm starting to believe that Brian and I have been influencing his dimension.  With the way we wrote our characters, not putting much thought into fleshing out circumstances and the world."

Arin nodded, beginning to understand.

"Like why he can't talk in his world?  Because of a battle?"

Dan's expression fell into a grimace. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a swell of regret swell within him.

"Not just that.  The way I wrote Danny.  Thinking back to our videos and skits.  He's so self-centered.  He only cares about himself and getting laid.  The way he treats Ninja Brian...it's not how you'd treat a friend.  Especially a best friend."

Dan paused, running a hand through his tangle of curls.

"He practically clings to me.  The smallest show of affection gets such a big reaction from him."  Dan continued.

"Brian's been playing Ninja Brian as a more emotional person lately and I think that somehow has affected him.  He's so starved for affection and I can't help but feel like it's my fault because of how I wrote Danny.  He actually believes he doesn't matter.  I wouldn't be surprised if he really thinks that Danny doesn't care for him."

Arin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

This was all very surprising. 

But Dan could be right.

Like both Dan and Brian, Arin had looked at Danny and Ninja Brian as one-dimensional, disposable characters. 

To find out they were living breathing people and that they could have been influencing their world the entire time NSP existed was disheartening.

If you really looked at it.  Took the NSP videos literally as if they were real people and situations...Danny wasn't a very good person.

Arin thought over it. 

It had to be more than that though.

Another dimension. 

A Ninja Sex Party World.

He was starting to think they shouldn't take the videos as literally as they currently were.

"This is going to sound weird."  He started, carefully.  "But I somehow feel like it isn't as bad as we think it is."

Dan looked up at him in confusion.  Arin could see a hint of irritation at his words.

"I just feel that there's more to it than that.  If we really just look at your videos, then yeah Danny is pretty bad.  But just like how Ninja Brian lost his voice, wouldn't their world have filled in a lot of plot holes?"

Dan released the hold on himself and leaned forward.

"What are you saying, Arin?"

"Maybe you guys just provided the baseline for their characteristics and everything else fell into place.  Growing and changing naturally.  Danny and Ninja Brian have a history that we don't know of.  Something had to have happened to make them start a band and move forward in their lives.  There's so much that we don't know about them.  Things that you and Brian haven't made videos about.  Why Danny treats Ninja Brian the way he does.  Why Ninja Brian puts up with it.  We don't know what they've been through.  How it's affected them and changed who they are as people.  They are three dimensional people like us. I think it's unfair of us to confine them to just characters the two of you created."

Dan thought about it. 

Arin was right. 

Despite creating the characters of Danny and Ninja Brian, Dan really didn't know them.  They were actual people with feelings, dreams and struggles.  Dan only knew the outer shell of what he and Brian designed. 

Danny and Ninja Brian had become their own people, living their lives in another dimension, just as he and Brian lived their lives. 

It was insulting to continue to believe they were characters that Dan and Brian were somehow distantly controlling. 

Just from the time he'd spent with Ninja Brian, he could see it wasn't true.  Ninja Brian was his own person, who had his own personal growth.  Not just a murdering, borderline sociopath, that for some reason stuck by Danny's side. 

Reducing his personality, behavior and experiences to a change in Brian's portrayal wasn't fair. 

It wasn't fair at all.

He shouldn't continue to blame himself for things he had no actual hand in. 

Whatever happened happened. 

Right now, all he could and wanted to do was be there for Ninja Brian. 

Help him with whatever troubles he had and find a way to get him back home.

Arin and Dan continued to sit in silence, each absorbed in their thoughts. 

Thinking over the situation.

Suddenly, a muffled cry of pain jerked them from their thoughts.

Dan's head snapped towards the open door of the engineering room.

Another cry of pain sounded through the air.

Ninja Brian!

Dan jumped to his feet, running to the room. 

Arin was right behind him.

Dan forcefully opened the closed door to the grump room.

Approaching the couch, Dan stilled, his eyes widening.

There, on the floor, was the slumped over form of Ninja Brian's body.

"BRIAN!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Brian looked around in stunned awe at the mere chaos before him.

There were literally hundreds of different creatures, Brian had never seen before, up in arms with each other

He had caught a glimpse of the Manticore, darting in and out of the crowds. It's claws slashing through the bodies of different creatures.

Danny had made it seem like a small scuffle when he was explaining the situation to him and Egoraptor on the way over

Looking around, it was hardly the simple tale of a misunderstanding between two opposing factions

What was before them was nothing short of a civil war.

They had to deal with this?

Brian couldn't see how this couldn't end in anything but politics.

“Seems your intel was a bit off.” Ego said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

Danny's frown deepened, his eyes shifting quickly across the, what was clearly a, battlefield.

He sighed heavily, bringing up his hands and cracking his knuckles.

“Let's get this over with.” He said.

Glancing back at Brian, Danny stared at him for a few seconds longer.

“Stick close to me, Brian. Like usual.”

With that he took off, diving into the chaos, leaving Brian feeling dumbstruck behind him.

Stick close to him? Like usual?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Ego placed a hand onto his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“I know you probably don't know how to fight like Ninja Brian. I'll stick close by to help out. Trust your instincts. Ninja Brian once told me his fighting was mostly muscle memory at this point. It'll be okay.”

Brian nodded, following after Ego as they charged into the fray.

He didn't know if Ego was right about the instincts but he did find his body ducking and dodging many incoming attacks. Seemingly without any input from his brain.

But he had no doubt that he was in way over his head.

Brian couldn't think that fighting without thinking was a good tactic, no matter how skilled Ninja Brian's body was.

As much as he didn't believe in it, Brian didn't think his luck would last.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Ninja Brian! Watch my back!” Danny yelled, as soon as he caught sight of Brian.

Brian tried to make his way closer to Danny, who seemed to be overwhelmed with attackers.

Dodging several energy charged fists, that he wished he had the time to investigate how they worked, Brian drew ever closer to Danny.

Fighting his way through the multitudes of creatures.

He had lost sight of Egoraptor long ago.

The sheer numbers separating them quickly after joining the fight.

Brian hoped he was okay.

A warning bell or something grabbed his attention.  Suddenly going off in his head.

Brian whirled around towards the direction he had last saw Danny.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Danny was frozen in place, his eyes impossibly wide, staring down at his chest.

At the fist that had thrust through him from behind.

Brian felt the world fade from around him as he took in the scene.

His body trapped in place.

Held still by the sheer shock of what was happening before him.

Brian had always thought of the NSP world as silly and nonsensical.

Blood dripped from the corner of Danny's mouth.

People weren't supposed to get hurt.

The fist roughly pulled free from his chest.

People weren't supposed to die.

The light faded from Danny's eyes.

It wasn't real.

His body fell towards the ground.

Just something he and Dan had wrote.

It was as if the time had stood still.

Danny's lifeless body slowly falling closer to the ground.

Brian felt a sense of rage overtake  his mind.

A rage that completely consumed him.

A rage that wasn't his own.

He could only watch as his body moved on it's own.

Rushing to Danny's side.

A black and yellow light filled his vision.

The world disappeared from around him.

\--------------------------------------------

“Brian? Are you okay?”

Brian blinked a few times, his bleary vision clearing. The world gradually coming back into focus.

Standing before him was Egoraptor and Danny.

Both had looks of distress and worry across their faces.

What had happened?

“ _What's going on?”_ Brian signed looking around.

He gasped, seeing the many dead bodies littering the ground around them.

What the fuck happened?

The last thing he remembered was seeing Danny...

Ego stared at him with increasing worry.

“You don't remember?”

Brian shook his head.

“ _I remember seeing Danny being...attacked...and then I felt angry. So much anger.”_ Brian lowered his hands.

Danny stepped forward, his eyebrows creasing.

“Ego said you took them all out.” He said, gesturing to the many dead bodies.

“How?”

Brian looked up at him curiously.

Looked like Danny was once more acknowledging that he wasn't Ninja Brian.

Shaking his head, Brian shrugged.

“ _I don't know. I don't remember. It felt like I was pushed aside. The anger I felt. It didn't feel like me.”_

Danny's head snapped towards Ego.

“What you said you saw. Is it possible? That he was here?”

Ego nodded, not taking his eyes off of Brian.

“I'm sure. Despite knowing sign language now. I had noticed the way Brian signs is slightly different from him. The way he fought earlier was different too. But then it wasn't. It was smoother, more precise. Deadly. It wasn't Brian who killed all of those creatures.”

Brian looked between the two of them, feeling even more confused.

“ _What are you guys talking about?”_ He asked, feeling frustrated.

“What sealed it was his eyes. They weren't Brian's.” Ego continued.

"It was only for a moment but I'm sure of it."

Danny's hands clenched tightly into fists, taking deep measured breaths.

“So it's true then.”

“ _What's true!”_ Brian signed frantically, hating to be left out of the loop.

Egoraptor met his gaze.

“Ninja Brian was here.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ninja Brian quietly closed the door behind him and turned around, taking a look at the room.

Seeing the televisions, monitors and gaming systems set up on the entertainment stand. The toys lining the shelves near the ceilings, the shelves filled with different controllers and accessories. The many cabinets probably filled with much more of the same.

It was still pretty surreal to think that they made a living doing this.

Dan and Brian played video games and also had a successful band.

Much different than Ninja Brian and Danny.

Their band did okay but it wasn't enough.

Not with all the outlandish adventures they ended up in.

Their second “job” was almost as dangerous as when they had been full-time Ninjas.

Ninja Brian shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He had other important things to do.

Walking around the couch, Ninja Brian took a seat on the plush carpet.

He crossed his legs, keeping his back straight and placed his hands lightly atop his knees.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, focusing on clearing his mind of all thought.

He'd hate to admit it, but it took a lot longer than he expected.

His mind was jumbled and filled with so much.

It was nearly overwhelming.

The addition of Brian's memories made it even worse.

After several failed attempts, Ninja Brian was finally able to open and clear his mind.

With that out of the way, he could now try and focus on and isolate Brian's memories from his own. Then he could figure out what he had been doing before he passed out and appeared in Dan's world.

Several minutes passed and he still hadn't accomplished his task. The memories continuing to slide out of his grasp.

Becoming frustrated, Ninja Brian decided to start over with another technique.

Opening his eyes, he frowned to see him self sitting in a white empty space.

Ninja Brian cautiously climbed to his feet.

Where was he?

Where was the grump room?

How did he get here?

Ninja Brian looked around, turning in a circle.

There was nothing.

Just a vast emptiness of white space, that vaguely felt familiar to him.

Had he done something wrong with the meditation?

It was pretty straightforward.  Something he did nearly everyday back in his world.

He couldn't see how he could have messed it up.

Suddenly a flash of black and yellow appeared out of nowhere.

The light engulfed Ninja Brian within it.

He cried out as his mind exploded in pain.

Gripping his head, Ninja Brian dropped to his knees. His eyes clenched shut as the pain continued to increase.

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him, when he was bombarded with emotions that were clearly not his own.

Shock.

Fear.

He was overcome with it.

Ninja Brian barely registered his body lifting from the ground and the sense of moving at a fast pace.

The feeling was familiar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian stared with shock at the scene before him.

Danny.

His Danny.

Body falling back.

A hole in his chest.

Ninja Brian felt his heart clench.

Not his chest.

Ninja Brian tried to move.

Get to Danny.

But he couldn't.

He should have been there.

His body wouldn't move.

Danny needed him.

Just standing there.

He'd failed him.

Frozen.

The sudden rage that hit Ninja Brian should have been worrying, but it wasn't.

It gave him what he needed.

The strength to move.

Shoving aside the other presence he could feel.

The presence that was frozen with shock and fear.

Keeping Ninja Brian from getting to Danny.

In an instant, he was by Danny's side, catching his body and carefully lowering it to the ground.

The hole was a decent size, right in the center of his chest.

Ninja Brian could tell it was an energy attack as the inside flesh wasn't bleeding, having been cauterized by the high temperature.

Danny's eyes were tightly shut, his expression set in a pained grimaced.  Blood still trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Ninja Brian briefly shut his eyes.

He should have been there.

To protect Danny.

Have his back.

He was too late.

Danny was gone.

Ninja Brian opened his eyes, standing up from his kneeled position.

He looked around at the battle currently going on.

Not too far off, he could see Egoraptor and the Manticore both fighting their own swarms of enemies.

Egoraptor was desperately making his way towards them.

Ninja Brian had no idea what was going on.

He could see the crumbled remains of an Alien Embassy building but that wasn't much to go on.

All he knew was there was a battle and Danny had been a casualty.

A casualty that shouldn't have happened if he'd been there.

The other thing he knew was that he wanted revenge.

Revenge for the life that was stolen from him.

He wanted it right now!

Ninja Brian vanished, allowing himself to sink back into his old mindset.

The one of the second most efficient killer of his ninja clan.

Danny had been the first.

Ninja Brian would avenge him.

\----------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian stared blankly at the multitudes of dead bodies around him.

The battle was over.

He watched as Egoraptor ran up to him. His clothes were in shreds. Several cuts, oozing blood from all over his body.

He slowed to a stop, his eyes widening as he stared at Ninja Brian.

“...Brian? How did you...” He trailed off.

Ninja Brian met his eyes, causing Ego to gasp.

“...N-Ninja Brian?”

“Are you guys okay?” A familiar voice called out.

Ninja Brian's head snapped to the direction of the voice.

It couldn't be!

Walking towards him and Ego...was Danny.

Danny who, not too long ago, had been lying unmoving on the ground with a hole through his chest.

But how?

Danny nonchalantly brushed the dirt from his now hole-less chest.

“That was a close one. Gotta be more careful.”  He muttered, mostly to himself.

Ninja Brian felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Danny was okay.

The attack must have missed his heart.

He had been able to heal.

Heal the wound that would have killed anyone else.

But not Danny.

Danny was alive!

Ninja Brian suddenly felt exhausted.

The unknown presence was returning, pushing forward.

A feeling of intense confusion filling him.

Ninja Brian could feel his body lifting, the black and yellow light returning.

His eyes slid shut as he gave into the feeling, his surroundings fading to darkness.

\---------------------------------------------

“Brian? Brian! Please man, wake up!”

Ninja Brian tiredly blinked open his eyes.

Danny's face slowly appeared above him.

“Brian!” Danny exclaimed with relief.

Ninja Brian blinked again.

No.

This wasn't Danny.

This was Dan.

Carefully looking around, Ninja Brian could see he was in the grump room, on his back lying on the couch.

He had returned from...whatever the fuck just happened.

“Is he okay?” A voice, Ninja Brian identified as Arin, worriedly asked.

A large hand was placed on his forehead. The touch was soothing, filling Ninja Brian with a sense of calmness.

“Maybe, he doesn't feel as warm anymore.” Dan said, looking up at Arin.

Arin nodded, moving back towards the door.

“I'll get him some water and some cool rags. Watch over him.”

Dan nodded, his eyes returning to Ninja Brian's.

He willed his racing heart to calm down, taking many deep breaths.

Dan had been absolutely terrified to find Ninja Brian's body, lying unresponsive on the floor.

His expression had been set in a grimace, as if he were in pain.

The fear continued to grow as Ninja Brian remained unconscious, nothing he or Arin did able to wake him.

They had been about to call an ambulance when Ninja Brian's eyes finally opened.

The relief Dan had felt had been near overwhelming.

“W-what happened?” Ninja Brian quietly asked, his voice noticeably hoarse.

Dan shook his head.

“I don't know. We heard you cry out and when we got here, you were on the floor, passed out.”

Leaning forward, Dan pressed his forehead gently against Ninja Brian's. His trembling hand coming up to cup his cheek. His thumb rubbing softly across his skin.

Ninja Brian shuddered at the tentative touch that felt all too intimate. 

A bit more than just affection.

Dan had been really worried about him.

He couldn't help but feel happy at the thought.

“I'm sorry I worried you.” Ninja Brian whispered, regret clear in his tone.

Dan huffed out a laugh.

Tilting his head, Dan leaned down, pressing his lips against Ninja Brian's in a tender kiss.

Ninja Brian's eyes slightly widened, as he looked up at Dan's smiling face.

“I'm just glad you're okay.” He said.

Dan looked up as Arin re-entered the room.

“For now, just relax, Brian. We'll figure everything out later.”

Ninja Brian nodded, watching as Dan took a wet folded washcloth from Arin and placed it over his forehead.

He couldn't help but sigh at the cooling feeling on his still sore and aching head.

Ninja Brian allowed his eyes to slip close once more. The weariness pulling him under.

He'd rest for a bit.

Dan was right.

They would have have time to talk later.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny opened the driver's door to his SUV and climbed in, dropping his head back onto the headrest with a heavy sigh.

Next to him in the passenger's seat, Brian watched with mild interest. It was still strange to see such a wide range of emotions coming from a person like Danny.

Brian looked away, mentally scolding himself.

Danny was a living breathing person, just like Brian. Of course he had normal emotions.

He really needed to get out of the mindset of Danny being the same character, that Dan had created and molded. Danny wasn't as one-dimensional as he was written or portrayed.

The more time Brian spent in Danny's company had proven that his views and previous bias were completely wrong.

As frustrating as he could be, there was more to Danny than he showed on the surface.

Brian wondered what was below. The few glimpses he'd seen were...worrying at best.

He had always thought Ninja Brian was the unstable one of the two but he could be wrong.

“How did it go?” Egoraptor asked from the backseat, wrapping a bandage around a cut on his arm.

Danny glanced at him through the reflection of the rear-view mirror. He sighed again.

“Well, it could have gone better. They're definitely pissed. But it looks like they may be able to avoid an intergalactic incident.”

He then looked over at Brian.

“Between the Manticore and Ninja Brian wiping pretty much everyone out, in a way, it worked in our favor.”

Danny ran a hand through his curls, staring out the front windshield, watching the cleanup crew wrapping and loading bodies into black vans.

“But we have been suspended from future tasks for the time being. I tried to explain that we really have no control over the Manticore and that Ninja Brian had thought I died but the pressure was on for some form of disciplinary action to be taken.”

Danny shrugged.

"It could've been worse."

Brian looked away, nodding to himself.

Yeah, it could've been worse, Danny could have died. Something Brian didn't know was apparently impossible. He still didn't understand how Danny survived that hole in his chest. And from what he could gather from Ninja Brian’s actions and emotional state, maybe he wasn't supposed to.

But it was still strange how the officials seemed to be letting them off easy, considering two opposing factions had been mostly eradicated. Brian was under the impression that they had to be something like diplomats. What with the ruined embassy and all. But the situation was being treated as if they were just two rival gangs.

Brian was tempted to ask more questions about how the politics worked in this world, with the addition of aliens and the different space laws and treaties that had to exist in some fashion but honestly, while he was curious, he didn't care.

There were more important things to discuss.

Like how Ninja Brian returned to his body and was able to take over, shoving Brian out.

Yeah, that seemed more important and maybe the white void space he was in, while Ninja Brian was on his murder spree, may be the answer to how he can return to his body and world.

Danny reached down and turned the key in the ignition.

“Let's get out of here and figure out what's going on with Brian.”

With that, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Brian watched in the side mirror as the war-like scenery faded into the background.

\--------------------------------

“So, what all do we know?” Danny asked, kicking up his feet onto the coffee table and leaning further back into the couch cushions.

He, Brian and Egoraptor were in the living room of his and Ninja Brian's home.

They had finished treating all of their wounds, though Brian didn't have any, eaten and were relaxing after such an exciting and stress-inducing event.

Ego looked up at the ceiling from his position, lying on the love seat, and thought over Danny's question.

“Well, we know that Ninja Brian returned to his body, the same as Brian returned to his body-”

Danny suddenly sat up, planting his feet on the ground, his eyes wide, eyebrows high on his brow.

“Wait! What? Brian went back to his body? When did that happen?”  He exclaimed, interrupting Ego.

Brian, who was in the recliner near the window, refrained from rolling his eyes, leaning his head on his hand. He was still annoyed with Danny for the way he reacted after Ego had tried to tell him what they figured out.

Not to mention, it reminded him of how angry he had become when he saw Danny with that woman. Thinking about it, he had a hunch that those feelings weren’t his own. If he compared it to what happened a few hours ago, it was somewhat similar.

Only, as far as he knew, Ninja Brian didn't come back to his body.

But it also didn't seem like Ninja Brian had noticed when Brian returned to his body that one time.

Who knows?

Ninja Brian could've been completely distracted by Dan.

Brian knew he would be. Waking up in Dan's bed and getting a morning kiss on the forehead.

Nothing else would matter to him outside of a moment like that.

“ _That should've been me.”_ He bitterly thought to himself.

“So, that was what happened when Brian passed out? He went back to his body?” Danny asked, cutting into Brian's thoughts.

Egoraptor nodded.

He had left out the part about Ninja Brian being in the other Danny's bed. He didn't want to risk Danny withdrawing again. They could make some progress as long as he stayed engaged.

Ego still wasn't positive but he suspected hearing anything hinting at Ninja Brian being interested in someone else would cause a strong reaction and a complete retreat once more from the situation.

It would be pretty hypocritical of him but Danny wasn't known to be a perfectly moral person. Plus, Ego was still in the dark over what Danny was struggling with. All he really knew was it involved his emotions and Ninja Brian.

Was best to err on the side of caution until he had more information.

Danny looked down in thought. His brow creased with concentration.

“Brian went back to his body, and Ninja Brian returned to his.”

He looked at Ego and then Brian.

“What's the connection? What could it be?”

The room fell into silence as they all thought it over.

What were they missing?

Ego glanced over at Danny.

“Before the switch happened, did you notice anything off with Ninja Brian?” He asked.

Danny winced.

“Not particularly. I don't really see him all that much unless we have a band session scheduled or a task force summoning.”

Brian looked up in surprised. That was an interesting tidbit to learn.

Weren't Ninja Brian and Danny supposed to be inseparable best friends?

How in the world did they dissolve into, what sounded like, acquaintances?

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling ashamed. Had he missed something?

Something that could have prevented this from happening in the first place?

“He's usually always training or meditating.” Danny continued, trying to remember if Ninja Brian said or did anything that may be a clue.

A thought suddenly struck him.

“Wait. I remember hearing a stray thought once. That he was getting 'sick of emotions.' or something like that.”

Ego quirked an eyebrow. That was telling. Not surprising in the least but it could lead to something.

Brian looked at Danny with a confused expression.

“ _What do you mean you heard a stray thought?"_ He signed.

Danny shrugged.

“Ninja Brian and I have a mental link we use for situations where he can't sign. It's usually blocked but sometimes I'll randomly hear his thoughts.”

Danny then looked up in thought.

“Actually, I don't think I've ever told him about that.”

Brian huffed out an annoyed puff of air.

He couldn't believe Danny.

That was really something Ninja Brian needed to know. To have his private thoughts leaking out like that.

Brian knew without a doubt that Dan would let him know if they had that ability.

Also, what a skill to have. To be able to talk telepathically to someone.

Brian wondered why Ninja Brian didn't do it exclusively instead of using sign language.

Actually, no, Brian had an idea why. Danny had unknowingly revealed why Ninja Brian didn't use it.

The leaks were most likely a normal thing with the connection. Ninja Brian's mind would probably be more open and Danny would hear what he was thinking more often.

Maybe even what he was feeling.

If Brian was right, and he was sure he was, Ninja Brian had things he wouldn't want Danny to be privy to. The reason why he stayed with Egoraptor so often, whenever Danny brought a date home.

That aside, Brian kind of wish he knew how to do it. Signing was tiring and very inconvenient for someone who used to be a lecturer. 

But then again, it was probably for the best that Danny wasn’t connected to him. Brian didn't think Danny would appreciate knowing how much he got on Brian's nerves.

Thinking back to what Danny had said though. Ninja Brian getting sick of emotions was interesting. That seemed to be a topic of conversation that kept repeatedly popping up.

Brian frowned as he thought about it.

Danny losing it and going off on him the other day in the kitchen.

Brian passing out and finding himself back in his body, feeling Ninja Brian's emotions towards Dan.

Danny nearly losing it again after he woke up.

The foreign anger that gripped Brian, seeing Danny with that woman.

Really, just how irritated Danny made him feel in general was a repeating occurrence.

The rage that completely consumed him after he saw that hole in Danny's chest. So strong that Brian was shoved into some empty void, returning to his body almost as suddenly as he left.

Ego had confirmed that it was Ninja Brian that took over. Brian had no memory of what had happened after he ended up in the void area.

So, what made Ninja Brian come back?

Brian had been overcome with shock and he hated to admit it, but fear also, when he saw what happened to Danny. It seemed almost instantaneous that Ninja Brian was there.

And that time Brian had returned to his body, Ninja Brian's emotions were nearly overwhelming.

Strong emotions...

Was that it?

Had he somehow called Ninja Brian back with his emotions and Ninja Brian had done the same to him?

It was an interesting theory. One that warranted further investigation.

He'd ask Egoraptor later, when they were alone.

Brian had a feeling it would be a bad idea to let Danny know about Ninja Brian and Dan being in bed together.

That moment had stirred up some upsetting feelings within himself. He was sure that with Danny and his habit of denial, the outcome would be detrimental to their current efforts.

It could wait.

Brian looked up to see Danny on the phone, a smile spreading across his lips. Brian frowned. He must have been really deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed him taking the call.

Danny nodded, listening to whoever was on the other line. Brian could see how tightly he was gripping the phone. His knuckles were turning white and his smile widening.

Whatever was being said must be good news.

“Okay, sure. We'll be here. Be safe.” Danny said before ending the call.

“Who was that?” Ego asked, seeing the growing excitement in Danny's eyes.

Danny placed his phone down beside him on the couch and looked between Brian and Egoraptor.

“That was Doctor Sung. He and the rest of TWRP are on their way back to Earth.”

Brian's eyes widened. His heartbeat picking up.

He could feel himself becoming excited.

TWRP was coming back.

Best news he'd heard since coming to the NSP world.

The futuristic band, Brian was sure, was his best chance of figuring out this whole body swap/dimension displacement situation.

He and Ego could share the theories they had come up with and hopefully between them all, reveal a functioning solution.

And maybe, just maybe they'd be able to help send Brian back home.


	24. Chapter 24

Dan scrolled aimlessly through his phone, checking his email and social media. 

He frowned seeing several Twitter and Instagram notifications for the NSP accounts.  Fans checking in on Brian. 

It’d only been a little over a day since the switch and people had already noticed his absence.  It probably had more to do with the lack of posts from the Grump accounts than anything else.  

Dan knew that Brian shitposted several times a day on all of their social media.  Having such a sudden silence.  Of course it would be noticed. 

Placing his phone down on the floor next to him, Dan sighed, leaning his head back against the armrest of the couch.  He’d have to talk to Arin about the social media situation. 

Maybe they could get Barry or even Ross to make some posts.  Dan winced at the thought.  That would require letting the others know what was going on. 

Dan knew he couldn’t hide it.  Ninja Brian was not Brian, despite the memories he gained and the familiar behaviors he was suddenly displaying.  Dan gritted his teeth.  That was a whole other issue on its own. 

But still, they had no idea how long Ninja Brian would be in their world.  It was probably for the best to let the other grumps know what was going on.  They may even be able to help. 

Shifting, Dan turned his head to the side and stared at Ninja Brian’s sleeping form.  He’d been asleep for a few hours, only waking when Dan wanted to make sure he was still only sleeping and to give him some water to drink. 

Ninja Brian had fell back asleep almost immediately after his head touched the pillow.  He was extremely exhausted.  Which was somewhat odd.

Arin thought it had something to do with whatever made him pass out in the first place.  But they still weren’t sure.  All they could do was wait for Ninja Brian to recover enough energy to tell them what happened. 

Speaking of which, Dan was feeling tired himself.  With what happened at Brian’s house, telling Arin everything and now this.  Yeah, Dan felt like taking a nap himself.  It’d been a long day.

And as if he already didn’t have enough to worry about, he had spontaneously kissed Ninja Brian.  He still wasn’t entirely sure why he’d done that. 

Sure, he had become quite fond of Ninja Brian and his timid manner that drew out Dan’s latent protective and affectionate side. 

But it was one thing to kiss him on the forehead and another to kiss him on the lips.  Also not helping, was the urge to do it again.  Dan wanted to kiss Ninja Brian and hold him in his arms.  Protect him from whatever he was dealing with on his own.  Let him know that Dan was there and would be there for him, in any way he needed. 

Reaching up a hand, Dan brushed aside a stray tuff of grayish hair from Ninja Brian’s forehead.  Ninja Brian’s expression was slack. Completely neutral. Not a wrinkle or crease on his skin. Maybe a result of his ninja training.  It made him look a bit unnatural.  Like he wasn’t human.

Dan much preferred the emotions.  His favorite so far had to be the blushing.  Most likely because it was such a rare thing for even Brian to do.  To be the cause of those rare emotions, Dan felt kind of special. 

Climbing to his feet, Dan raised his hands above his head and stretched his back, at the same time, letting out a jaw-cracking yawn.  Tilting his head from side to side, Dan blinked his, getting heavier by the second, eyes.  The idea of taking that nap was sounding really good. 

He looked back down at Ninja Brian, seeing the empty space between his body and the couch cushions.  Dan hesitated for a moment.  Not sure if he wanted to risk crossing any more confusing lines with Ninja Brian but his thoughts drifted back to the previous night, when he held Ninja Brian in his arms as they slept. 

How good it felt. 

With that feeling in mind, there was no question what Dan was going to do.

\---------------------------------------------

Tiredly blinking his eyes open, Ninja Brian cautiously took in his surroundings.  

Seeing the TVs and monitors on a shelf with several game systems below them, answered the question of where he was.

He was back in the grump room after his odd trip back to his body.  He still didn’t understand how that happened.  His eyebrows creased into a frown as he remembered seeing Danny with a hole in his chest.  

But it was okay. Danny had somehow survived.  He was okay.  A great relief to Ninja Brian, despite his conflicting feelings towards his partner.

Ninja Brian shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable.  He still felt extremely tired.  

His body tensed up when he realized he couldn’t move.  Looking down, he could see a long, skinny arm firmly wrapped around his waist.  A familiar sight and feeling.  

Twisting a bit, Ninja Brian looked over his shoulder, to see the expected bushel of curls against his back.  Dan was curled up behind Ninja Brian, his head tucked down between his shoulder blades  Hearing the steady breathing, it was clear that Dan was fast asleep.  

Ninja Brian managed to carefully maneuver himself in Dan’s arms, until he was face to face with the slumbering man.  

Reaching up a hand, Ninja Brian lightly brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into the face of the man who was similar yet also completely different from what he knew back in his world.  

Dan had shown such concern and worry for Ninja Brian.  Emotions he had never really been on the receiving end of.  Affections he had come to crave but was continuously denied.  

His cheeks warmed as he remembered the kiss Dan had given him before he fell asleep.  A shocking but welcome moment.  

A first for Ninja Brian.  

It was almost funny that he would receive his first kiss from someone who was an identical copy of the one he pined for.  Ninja Brian wasn’t complaining though.  

In just the one day he’d known him, Dan had quickly risen in rank on Ninja Brian’s very short list of precious people.  Dan somehow embodied everything Ninja Brian wished he could have from Danny.

While he still foolishly cared deeply for Danny, he could tell that his feelings for Dan were rapidly beginning to overshadow, maybe even overtake what he felt for Danny.  He still wasn’t sure what he should do about that.  

In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t become attached. That his situation was ultimately temporary.  As soon as he figured out what happened to him.  Figured out what he did to end up in this world, he would have to return, as much as the thought filled him with sorrow.  

Leaving Dan was not something he wanted to dwell on. 

At least, not yet.

Ninja Brian scooted closer to Dan, hesitantly sliding his arm around his waist.  Dan murmured in his sleep, his grip on Ninja Brian tightening.  

With a small smile spreading across his lips, Ninja Brian tilted his head, pressing his lips to Dan’s before pulling back and settling himself in a more comfortable position within his arms.  

Feeling his earlier fatigue returning, Ninja Brian’s eyes slid close once more.  

The call of sleep more than welcome, while in the arms of one who truly cared for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Arin let out a heavy sigh as he walked away from the window.  

Walking out of the engineering room, he ran a hand through his hair.  Taking a seat back at the kitchen table, he looked at the assortment of books laid out before him.  

Dan had found a few books and comics dealing with multi-verses and thought they’d be useful in their solution to hopefully send Ninja Brian back home and bring Brian back.  

Arin randomly grabbed one of the books and opened it, beginning to skim over the technobabble he barley understood.  He knew that he’d grasp it more if Brian was there to explain it all to him. 

But he wasn’t there. And it was up to them to figure out how to retrieve him from the other world.

Thinking over his conversation with Dan, Arin was still under the impression that Ninja Brian was hiding something about the switch. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was the key to it all.  But he wouldn’t know for sure until Ninja Brian told them.  

He was sure that Dan would be able to get the information out of him but there was something else Arin was worried about.  Thinking back to what he saw in the grump room, Arin couldn’t help the grimace that formed on his face.  

Seeing Dan and Ninja Brian curled up in each other’s arms, as they slept on the couch was…

Well, Arin wasn’t sure what it was yet.  

Dan and Ninja Brian’s interactions, from what he’d seen so far, were a bit concerning.  

If it was Brian and Dan, Arin would feel more relief than anything else.  He’d seen the unresolved sexual tension between the two and wondered if they’d ever reach the point of crossing that line in their friendship.  

Whatever was keeping Dan and Brian apart was obviously not present between him and Ninja Brian.  Arin had to chalk it up to Ninja Brian’s vulnerable demeanor.  

Which sounded hilarious if the NSP videos were to be taken seriously. Which Arin realized quite quickly that they shouldn’t be at all.

Just going by Ninja Brian’s behavior since arriving to their world, he was more sensitive and docile than one would initially believe.  Considering he was also a deadly ninja.  Ninja Brian was more emotional than Arin expected.

The complete opposite of what Brian normally displayed.

Arin briefly wondered what would have happened if Brian dropped the persona for once and was honest with Dan.  Would the scene Arin had witnessed in the grump room be a reality, only with Brian in Ninja Brian’s place?  

Arin shook his head, closing the book and grabbing one of the comics.  He had a feeling it would.  That Brian may be his own hindrance in furthering his relationship with Dan.  

His thoughts drifting more to Brian, Arin wondered how he was doing.  Was he able to adapt in the NSP world? If he was able to adjust being in Ninja Brian’s body?  

Ninja Brian seemed all too at home in Brian’s body.  Arin felt like that could be a problem.  Along with the obvious attachment between him and Dan.  

Any way Arin looked at it, he knew there were going to be problems in the future if he didn’t intervene and convince Dan to take some steps back from Ninja Brian.  

He did not look forward to having that conversation.  

It may be needed though.  

Before Dan and Ninja Brian reached a point of no return.


	25. Chapter 25

Danny leaned his head onto his hand, waiting for the light to turn green.

His fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel.  An uncomfortable energy coursing through his veins. 

He needed to hurry.

The light turned green and Danny may have pressed down on the gas a little too hard. 

But he didn’t care. 

As long as he reached where he needed to be. 

As he drove, his thoughts drifted back to just moments ago. Back in his home with Egoraptor and Brian.

There was the initial excitement of finding out that TWRP were on their way back and maybe finding a way to bring Ninja Brian back to their world.  Brian seemed all too anxious. 

He calmed down a bit when he found out it would still be a few weeks before they made it back to earth but it was something to look forward to.  So Danny could understand.

What he didn’t understand was what he had unintentionally heard. 

At first he didn’t pay it any mind at the time but after thinking back on it.  Well, it still didn’t make sense.  Danny had realized it wasn’t just some random thought. 

_“Definitely a bad idea to let Danny know about Ninja Brian and Dan being in bed together.”_

It had happened so suddenly, Danny almost missed it.  He had no idea where the stray thought came from until his eyes fell onto Brian, who was signing with excitement to Ego. He kept sneaking glances at Danny, as if he couldn't wait for him to leave.  A sense of impatience filling Danny.

Was what he heard, Brian’s thoughts? And maybe his feelings?

How?

Because he was in Ninja Brian’s body?

Danny didn’t know.  It didn’t matter.

What mattered was what Brian had “said” about Ninja Brian and Dan. Dan must be Danny’s counterpart that Brian had told him about.

Which was fine, but in bed together?  What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Ninja Brian and Dan in bed together?

Danny had thought Ego was holding something back from him while he was telling him about Brian’s strange trip back to his body.

Was that it?

Was that what Brian witnessed when he returned to his body? 

How the fuck did that happen?

Danny’s teeth gritted as he pressed further down on the gas pedal. 

Ninja Brian in bed with another man? 

It really shouldn’t bother Danny as much as it did.  He always brought countless women home. Why should it matter? It wasn't like he had some claim on Ninja Brian. He could do whatever he wanted.

Why should Ninja Brian sleeping with, basically Danny’s doppelganger bother him so much?

Danny gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

He suddenly swerved his SUV, causing many of the cars he cut off to blast their horns at him. 

He didn't care. He had to hurry.

Quickly parking, he jumped out of his vehicle and ran to a patch of trees in the distance.  He spared a thought that he had been lucky to come across a pretty empty park.  He wasn't going to make it to his usual destination.

Approaching the trees at near blinding speed, Danny's hands clenched.  Pulling a fist back, he could feel the energy growing  Gathering within his steadily glowing hand, small sparks of electricity shooting off in different directions. 

A primal scream tore its way out of Danny's throat as he punched his fist through a tree.  Completely obliterating it and several more behind it.  The light around his hand extinguished, as Danny dropped down to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

Several minutes passed as he caught his breath. Danny looked up, wincing at the path of destruction he had caused. 

He hated this.

Why the fuck did it keep happening?

The sudden resurgence of his ninjutsu abilities.  The complete loss of control.

Always somehow tied to his feelings towards Ninja Brian. 

What the fuck did it mean?

Did he have more than platonic feelings for Ninja Brian?

Danny quickly clamped down on the thoughts, feeling another surge of energy trying to rise.  He couldn't keep this up.  It was one thing to lose his mind when Ninja Brian was hurt in a battle but to have these energy spikes during everyday life. 

It was dangerous.

The mindset it put him in. 

Back to his ninja days.

When he was Ninja Daniel.

A time he didn't want to relive but somehow it kept returning.  And Ninja Brian seemed to always be at the center of those moments. 

Keeping Ninja Brian at arms length seemed to work for a while.  Treating him as someone less than a friend.  Maintaining an emotional barrier between them.

Danny hated doing it but it was necessary.

It used to work. 

That no longer seemed to be the case. 

This situation with Brian and Ninja Brian.  Danny was repeatedly losing control of himself. 

He'd had several close calls.

When he found out that Brian was in Ninja Brian's body.  That spike had took him by surprise but the confusion of Brian's explanation along with getting thrown across the kitchen like a ragdoll, had calmed him down before he did any real damage.

And that moment Brian had passed out.  Danny could only see his partner Ninja Brian falling limply to the floor.  That spike had been different.  It wasn't the usual anger he felt but the complete opposite. 

Like his whole world had ended.

Because of Ninja Brian.

Like he had lost him.

Danny shook his head, pushing himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs beneath him. 

He took several deep breaths, letting his eyes slide shut.

He couldn't keep running.  Trying to ignore the problem.  He knew his psyche was cracking and if he didn't do something soon, a meltdown was no doubt in his future.

Danny couldn't risk that happening.  Not with the strength of the energy he was releasing with barely any control.

He could really cause some major destruction.

Danny didn't think that he'd every be able to forgive himself if he hurt innocent people because he couldn't get a grip on his emotions.

No.  He needed to face this head on.  For once in his life.

Really take the time and look at what was happening to him.

Figure out his feelings.

His feelings towards Ninja Brian.

Danny had to do this.

Before it was too late.


	26. Chapter 26

“Brian?”

Ninja Brian stirred in his sleep. 

“How are you feelin’?”

Letting out a low grunt, Ninja Brian’s blue eyes slowly blinked open.  Coming face to face with the soft brown ones of Dan gazing down at him.

“Mmm, Danny?”  Ninja Brian mumbled, still trying to fully wake up.

Dan smiled, raising a hand and gently trailing it down the side of Ninja Brian’s face. 

“Yeah, it’s me, buddy.” 

Ninja Brian feeling a bit more awake, glanced around.  He could see he and Dan were still on the couch in the grump room.  He looked back to Dan, who was still staring at him.

“How are you feelin’?”  Dan asked once more.

Ninja Brian took a breath, focusing inward, taking a quick assessment on his borrowed body’s condition.  Something that was standard procedure for ninja injured in the field. 

From what he could tell he was physically fine.  Still a little worn out but not the complete exhaustion that he was before.

Ninja Brian shrugged one shoulder as he looked back at Dan.

“Feel better.  A bit tired but better.”  He said.

Dan’s smile widened. 

“Good.”  He said, before he leaned in and captured Ninja Brian’s lips in a warm kiss.  The hand that was caressing Ninja Brian’s face, slipping to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  Ninja Brian tensed for a second before responding as best he could, considering he was still feeling weak. 

Eventually, Dan broke the kiss and gazed into Ninja Brian’s eyes.  Watching in amusement as his cheeks began to darken.

“Are you okay with this, Brian?”  Dan asked.

Seeing Ninja Brian’s confusion, he further clarified.

“The kissing.  I should’ve asked before but I wasn’t really thinking at that time or now either actually.”  Dan said with a small laugh.  “Are you okay with me showing affection this way?” 

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened slightly. 

Dan wanted to keep kissing him?  And it was a show of affection?  Like the hugs and hand holds?  Was this normal? 

He wasn’t sure.  This was all so new to him.

One thing he did know, was that he liked being on the receiving end of Dan’s affection, care, whatever it was.  And while he kind of felt guilty, for reasons unknown to him, Ninja Brian found that he really wanted this. 

There wasn’t much he craved for in life, at least not since his murderous days in the months following his and Danny’s desertion.  While he needed to fulfill and curb his bloodlust back then, this thing with Dan was different. 

Besides it wasn’t like it was hurting anybody. 

Neither he nor Dan were involved with anyone.  Not that that was what Dan was offering him but he couldn’t find anything wrong with becoming closer to Dan.  It was obviously something they both wanted. 

So why deny it?

Ninja Brian nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dan, who’s eyes widened at the forwardness.

Pulling back, Ninja Brian gave a shy smile. 

“I’m okay with it, Danny.”  Ninja Brian said, pressing his body closer to Dan, feeling his heart flutter when Dan’s arm slipped around his waist.

Ninja Brian nuzzled into Dan’s chest, breathing deeply, taking in his calming scent.

“I told you before.  I like the way you make me feel.”

Dan’s smile faded a bit.  He remembered that.  From earlier that morning, when Ninja Brian said that Dan made him feel like he was wanted. 

He still wasn’t clear on how Danny and Ninja Brian’s friendship devolved into such a state but if he could make Ninja Brian happy during the time he was here, Dan was more than glad to do it.

In the meantime, Dan needed to find out what had happened to make Ninja Brian pass out earlier. 

Pulling back from the embrace, Dan firmly looked Ninja Brian in the eyes.

“Do you think you’re up for talking about what happened earlier?  What made you pass out?  Maybe we can figure out what’s going on if you tell us.”

Ninja Brian nodded, slowly pushing himself up and pulling out of the warmth of Dan’s arms.  Dan followed suit until they were both standing, Ninja Brian leaning slightly against Dan who had an arm wrapped around him, keeping him steady. 

“Should I just go get Arin and you wait here on the couch?”  Dan asked, seeing that Ninja Brian was swaying a bit.

Shaking his head, Ninja Brian gently pushed Dan aside, forcing himself to keep steady.  If he sat back down on that couch, he was sure he’d fall asleep again.  He’d slept enough. They needed to figure out what was going on.

Dan stayed close to Ninja Brian’s side, just in case, as they left the grump room, into the engineering room and out into the office. 

There was quite a bit of activity going on. 

Suzy was sitting at the table in the kitchen area talking to Arin.  Barry and Kevin were at their computers.  Ross was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, despite it being around lunch time. Vernon was at his desk writing in a notebook

Ninja Brian felt his body stiffen. 

He hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be in the office.  What was strange was the familiarity he felt looking at each of the people scattered around the office.

The Barricorn and the RossFawn, the ones he recognized the most amongst them.

“Fuck.” Dan quietly swore behind him. 

He had forgotten. 

While it was a day off for him and Arin, it was a normal work day for the others. 

He looked down at Ninja Brian, seeing how he had frozen in place.  His expression was completely blank but Dan could practically feel the uneasiness exuding from him. 

Dan slipped his hand into Ninja Brian’s, interlocking their fingers and giving a hopefully comforting squeeze.  He could see Ninja Brian’s shoulders slightly relaxing.

“Hey, Brian. Hey Dan. What’s up?”  Ross said, walking over, slurping at his cereal.  He glanced down, an eyebrow raising at their linked hands.

Dan suppressed a groan, seeing the knowing smirk forming on Ross' lips. His eyes lighting up with mischief.

They didn’t need this. Not now.

Just as Ross began to open his mouth, Dan moved forward, pulling Ninja Brian behind him. 

“Ross…just don’t.  Not today.”  Dan said, keeping his voice as firm as he could.

Ross looked at Dan.  He could hear the almost plea in his tone.  See the clear worry on his face. 

Something was wrong. 

And while Ross prided himself on being a dick, messing with his friends at every chance he could get, he knew when to let it go. 

“Okay.”  Ross said with a nod, turning towards his desk.  “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Watching Ross walk away, Dan let out a relieved sigh.  He could feel Ninja Brian behind him, his head resting against Dan’s back.

Dan glanced over and saw Barry and Kevin’s eyes snap back to their monitors. 

Great. 

Turning around, Dan looked down at Ninja Brian, who had his eyes trained on the floor. 

“You doin’ okay, Bri?” 

Ninja Brian gave a jerky nod. 

“...I’ll be fine, Danny.”

Dan nodded, turning around and gently tugging Ninja Brian’s hand, leading them to where Arin and Suzy were sitting at the table. 

Just as they arrived, Suzy stood up and gave them a smile of acknowledgment. 

“Hi Dan. Hi Brian.”  She cheerfully greeted. 

Dan plastered on a smile. 

“Hey Scuze.  Mind if we steal your husband for a bit?”

“He’s all yours.  I gotta get to work anyway.”  She said.

Leaning down she kissed Arin on the forehead. 

“I’ll see you later, babe.” 

She then smiled up at them, her eyes lingering for a moment on Ninja Brian, before walking off in the direction of her desk.

Dan watched her go before looking back at Arin.

“Did you tell her?”  He asked. 

Arin shook his head.  “No, I just told her I’ll be helping you guys out with some stuff.”

Dan frowned at that.  That shouldn’t warrant the look Suzy gave Ninja Brian.  Dan looked down at his silent companion. 

Ninja Brian was staring straight ahead.  His eyes deeply focused. 

Not at all like Brian. 

That was probably what caught Suzy’s attention.  From her perspective it may have looked like Brian was practicing his Ninja Brian glare of something. 

Dan must have become used to the difference in Ninja Brian’s and Brian’s eyes.  How Ninja Brian’s were a bit harder around the edges but with a softness just beneath the surface.

It was pretty amazing how much you could tell about a person just from looking into their eyes.

“You guys wanna get out of here?”  Arin asked, standing up.  “I doubt we’ll have much privacy around here.”

Dan nodded, looking back at Ninja Brian who was still holding himself somewhat stiffly.  While he did want him to get used to the presence of the others, that’d have to wait for another day.

“Yeah, we can talk at our place.”  Dan said, heading towards the door.  Ninja Brian closely behind him.

Arin watched them go.  His eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Staring at their joined hands. His mind replaying what Dan had just said.

_"Our place."_

Shaking his head, Arin gathered the books on the table into a bag.  Slinging it over his shoulder, he said goodbye to the others and followed after the duo.

As much as Arin didn’t want to, he may have to open his home to Ninja Brian and put some distance between him and Dan.

Hopefully, he was just looking too deep into the situation.  Conflicts were never his strong point.

But he’d do it, to protect his friends.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Danny stepped into the partially darkened house, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

Walking through the foyer, he looked into the living room.

There sitting on the couch, illuminated by the soft glow of the tableside lamp, was Egoraptor and Brian.

Brian was curled up against Ego's side, fast asleep and Ego, he was staring straight at Danny.

"Welcome home." He said. His voice low, as not to awaken Brian.

Ego watched as Danny walked over to the adjacent chair and sat down heavily, sinking back into the cushion.

"Are you okay?"  Ego asked, worriedly.  "You sure left in a hurry."

Danny sighed, running a hand through his mess of curls. It wasn't overly obvious but he could tell that Ego was asking more than if he was just okay.

He wanted to know what was going on. Of course he did.

Danny had been gone for hours. It was now late at night. Passed the time he usually went to bed.

If he hadn't had two more energy spikes, he would've been back home a while ago. It had taken a great deal longer to get rid of the energy and calm his mind down.

Even just seeing Brian, asleep against Ego, and knowing he wasn't Ninja Brian was giving him a restless feeling. Danny grimaced, remembering the stray thought that had come from Brian earlier in the day.

Ninja Brian in bed with another Danny.

Danny closed his eyes, breathing deeply, pushing the thoughts aside. He had finally calmed down. He didn't want to go through that again. He was already tired. His control would be significantly weaker if he had another spike.

Opening his eyes, he tilted his head towards Brian, watching as Ego lightly trailed his fingers up and down his arm in a soothing motion.  Which was somewhat interesting in itself.

"Is he okay?"  Danny asked.

Ego mentally sighed at Danny's obvious diversion from his question. 

"He's okay.  Just tired.  A lot has happened today."

Danny nodded. 

Brian had been through a lot in the few days he'd been in their world. 

Going from finding out the characters he'd help create were real, being stuck in one of those characters body and witnessing such a chaotic battle, Danny was somewhat impressed with how well he was adjusting.

"Danny."  Ego called out, cutting into his thoughts.

"Please talk to me. What's going on with you?" Ego asked, concern clear in his tone.

Danny didn't reply, looking away from Brian and focusing his attention on the floor.

What should he do?

Should he share what was going on with him?  He'd kept it hidden for so long that it felt odd to want to talk about it.

Danny knew Ego wasn't an idiot. He'd witnessed his fair share of moments where Danny lost control of himself.

Particularly during battles.

Battles where Ninja Brian had been hurt.

He was sure Ego had his suspicions and had probably drawn his own conclusions about what was happening to him.

The current situation with Brian and Ninja Brian was making Danny's problem worse.

If he didn't do something, someone was going to get hurt.

Or killed.

The last thing Danny wanted.

Something had to give.

And Danny would rather open up to a friend than potentially making things even worse.

It couldn't hurt.

To open up for once.

"I-I'm still not entirely sure what is happening but…I think…my...emotions are somehow...tied…to my ninjutsu?"

Ego looked at him with some confusion.

Danny couldn't blame him.

It was weird.

"Your emotions? You mean…your feelings...for Ninja Brian?"

Danny winced. He didn't want to think of it that way.

And maybe that was part of the problem.

The consistent link between the spikes.

Ego looked down at the sleeping form beside him.  Brian curled up into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around himself, head resting against Ego's shoulder.

Ego lifted his hand, gently brushing aside a tuff of hair from Brian's forehead.

"This situation has become bigger than all of us, Danny."  He said, before looking back up, meeting Danny's gaze. 

"I can't help you if you're not honest with me…or yourself."

Danny's hands tighten on the arms of the chair, digging into the worn fabric. 

He could feel the energy within him stirring.

"I-I can't, Ego. It's…it's too dangerous."

Ego gave him a pointed look, noticing his tight grip and stiffened posture.

"Dangerous? Your denial or your acceptance? Which one is dangerous, Danny?"

Danny's eyes widened.

That was it, wasn't it?

Ego continued on, looking back down at Brian.

"During our training sessions, Brian would tell me a bit about what the two of you went through when you were ninjas. How harsh and cruel it was."

Ego frowned, remembering what Ninja Brian had told him. How they were pretty much in a 'obey or die' situation for most of their lives.  Even pitted against one another to become stronger.  Becoming emotionless, killing machines.

It was a wonder Danny came out of the experience as optimistic and stable as he did.

Ninja Brian wasn't as fortunate. Having struggled for years with the teachings that had been ingrained into him. Turning away from a lifestyle that he had come to see as his sole reason for existing had been difficult. 

Even now, Ninja Brian hadn't been able to completely discard it. 

Unlike Danny...

Ego had his suspicions though. 

That Danny hadn't completely left his past behind him.

According to Ninja Brian, Danny had been very similar to Ninja Brian back then.

Back when he was known as Ninja Daniel.

One of the strongest ninjas in their clan.

Even stronger than Ninja Brian.

"I wonder…" Ego began, meeting Danny's eyes. "You said your feelings are linked to your ninjutsu?"

"I guess..." Danny mumbled, still not liking how that sounded.

"You were able to turn away from that lifestyle, right?"  Ego asked, watching Danny's face closely.

Danny could feel his heartbeat picking up.

"The life of a ninja. That you've rejected."

He could feel the pieces slowly sliding into place.

"Ninja Daniel. Whom you've denied."

The picture was becoming clearer.

"Like your feelings...for Brian." Ego finished.

The room fell into silence, save for the soft snores coming from Brian as he slept on.

"...Fuck." Danny whispered.

The implications.

It made sense.

Too much sense.

But that was it.

It had to be.

After leaving his ninja clan, Danny had completely turned away from anything to do with that life.

Save for Ninja Brian, Danny had pushed everything ninja related out of his life.

He had even used the same training he'd been taught to cut off his emotions to cut off his old self.

Cut off and reject who he used to be.

Ninja Daniel.

Could he have done the same with his feelings towards Ninja Brian?

Danny shook his head.

No.

He had done the same thing.

There was no question.

By rejecting his feelings, they had become linked to that side of him.

His violent ninja side.

But they weren't cut off completely.

How could they be?

The majority of his time was spent with Ninja Brian.

His, then unknown, feelings for Ninja Brian would reveal itself. And with that came the ninjutsu energy spikes.

The anger. 

The loss of control.

But for some time now, he had been seeing less of Ninja Brian.  Subconsciously pushing away what he saw as the problem.

His feelings. 

Ninja Brian.  

Danny denied them both. 

Creating the distance between them in order to keep himself under control.

The switch situation had brought it back to the forefront. 

No matter how he tried, Danny couldn't completely ignore his worry for Ninja Brian.

Ignore his absence.

Danny dropped his head back onto the chair cushion.

"Goddammit."


	28. Chapter 28

Arin followed Ninja Brian into the living room.

Dropping the bag onto the floor, he sat down on the loveseat, while Ninja Brian took the nearby couch.

Dan closed and locked the door behind him.

Coming to a stop at the room's entryway, he looked between the two.

"Want anything to drink, Arin?" He asked.

Arin shook his head, his eyes still on Ninja Brian.

Dan turned to Ninja Brian.

 "Brian?"

Ninja Brian rubbed tiredly at his closed eyes. He was still feeling drowsy, despite all the sleep he'd had. He needed something to wake him up.

"Tea, please." He said.

Dan nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Arin and Ninja Brian alone.

"You okay?" Arin asked, watching Ninja Brian lean his head back onto the couch cushions.

Ninja Brian gave a half shrug, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Still tired, I guess." He muttered.

Arin frowned.

"You think it has anything to do with you passing out?" 

Ninja Brian's eyes slowly opened. Staring at the ceiling as he pondered over Arin's question.

Which was a good one.

Was that why he felt so exhausted? Because he somehow went back to his body?

But that didn't make sense.

It wasn't like it was the first time he'd returned to his body.

Looking over at Arin, who was watching him with an contemplative expression.

"…Maybe."

Arin's eyebrows rose in interest.

But before he could say anything, Dan returned with two glasses of tea and a can of La Croix. He placed the can on the coffee table in front of Arin.

"In case you change your mind." He said, seeing the curious look Arin was giving him.

He then handed a glass to Ninja Brian and took a seat next to him.

Arin couldn't help but notice the complete lack of space between their bodies.

After taking a long drink, Danny set his glass down on the table.  He then lifted an arm and casually wrapped it around Ninja Brian's shoulders. Ninja Brian leaned into Dan's side, while slowly sipping his tea. 

The entire moment looked so natural, that if Arin didn't know any better, he would have dismissed it.

Once he'd had enough, Dan took the glass from Ninja Brian and leaned forward, putting it on the table.

Settling back on the couch, he looked between Ninja Brian and Arin.

"So, ready to try and figure this shit out?"

Arin didn't reply.

His eyes fixed on Dan's hand, which was slowly trailing up and down Ninja Brian's arm.

Looking at Ninja Brian, he didn't seem to notice.  Maybe it'd become part of their normal interaction?

Which was strange. 

"Arin?"

Arin looked up to see Dan and Ninja Brian, both staring at him.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, and letting out a soft breath.

"No. I'm mean, yeah. Let's figure this out."

He met Ninja Brian's eyes.

"Brian. You have any idea what happened earlier? Why you may have passed out like that?" 

Ninja Brian nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I…I went back to my body."

Arin and Dan's eyes widened.

It had happened again? What did it mean? 

"Are you serious, Bri? You went back? What happened?" Dan questioned.

Ninja Brian lowered his head, eyes locked on his folded hands in his lap.

"I'm still not sure how it happened. I was meditating, trying to separate Brian's memories from my own." Ninja Brian paused, looking up at Dan, who had tensed suddenly.

After a second of hesitation, he placed a comforting hand on Dan's thigh. Dan relaxed marginally, nodding to let him know to continue.

"When I opened my eyes, I was in some white space. There was nothing there. Just a void. And then a light appeared. It was black and yellow and it surrounded me." Ninja Brian paused once more, his hand lifting up to touch his head.

"Then it felt like my head exploded."

"Exploded?"  Dan asked worriedly.

"A migraine?" Arin offered.

"I guess? It hurt a lot more than the first time. Even when I woke up in this world. It wasn't as bad as this."

Arin's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You had a headache when you appeared here?”  

Ninja Brian nodded. Dan looked at Arin, who was absentmindedly stroking his beard.

"Do you think the headaches are significant?"

"Maybe…" Arin said. "Either way, we probably shouldn't throw out anything no matter what it is."

Dan nodded in agreement. He then looked back at Ninja Brian.

"What else happened?"

Ninja Brian licked his lips, his eyebrows creasing with growing agitation, as his mind drifted back to that moment.

"It was complete chaos. I still don't know what was going on. Some battle. Maybe political. I didn't bother to find out. I was too overwhelmed. Brian's emotions. They were all I could feel. He was so scared."

The hand on Ninja Brian's shoulder tightened. He looked up to see Dan staring straight ahead. His jaw tight.

"What was he afraid of, Brian? What happened?"

Ninja Brian's expression began to fall. His body beginning to tremble. Hands clenching into the fabric of his jeans.

"It was Danny…h-he…had a…hole in his chest…"

Dan and Arin's eyes widened in shock.

What?

A hole?

Had Danny died?

Ninja Brian's head lowered further, his shoulders hunched up.

"I wasn't there…I swore to protect him…and I wasn't there…and Brian was just standing there…not moving…and Danny…he was falling…I couldn't get to him…"

Ninja Brian paused, breathing heavily.

Dan pulled him into his side, covering his tightly clenched fist with his hand in silent support.

"I was so angry. I-I'm still not sure how it happened. But I was suddenly back in control of my body. I-I caught Danny's body and then…I just lost it. I don't remember much else…just the…bodies everywhere."

Dan leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ninja Brian's forehead, pulling him closer.

Despite having a hand in creating the character and knowing he was a ninja that had killed countless people in the past. Dan was having a hard time correlating the man in his arms with someone who could so easily end so many lives.

It almost didn't make sense.

"Then Ego was there and I think he could tell it was me. I don't know, I was still out of it. But then Danny was there! He was alive? I-I guess the attack didn't hit his heart. He must've been able to heal. And before I could fully process any of that, I became so tired and then that light came back and I was waking up to Danny calling me back in the grump room. "

The room fell into silence as Ninja Brian finished his recounting of his strange experience. 

Arin frowned in thought.

That was a lot to take in. Ninja Brian went back to his body. Somehow took control from Brian and returned all in the span of about twenty minutes.

How did he go back to his body? Was he somehow pulled there? And what of that empty space he mentioned? And the headaches.

There was also the stuff with Danny.

What did it all mean?

"Are you alright, Brian?" Dan asked, his fingers lightly combing through Ninja Brian's hair. Placing small kisses on his forehead. Their hands now linked together.

Arin stared at the two, taking in the emotional display.

Watching them, he could feel something just at the edge of his mind.

Something that he knew could tie everything together. But he couldn't quite grasp it.

"…Feelin' so tired." Ninja Brian mumbled, nuzzling further into Dan's side.

"That's enough for today. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Dan said, helping Ninja Brian get to his feet.

Wrapping an arm around Ninja Brian's waist, Dan led him towards the hallway.

"I'll be right back, Ar." He called over his shoulder.

Arin grunted his acknowledgment, still deep in thought.

A few minutes later, Dan returned and sat back down on the couch.

He looked over to Arin, who was sitting back into the loveseat, arms crossed over his chest, expression set in a determined frown.

"Arin?" Dan questioned.

Arin blinked a few times before meeting Dan's eyes.

"What do you think?"

Letting out a sigh, Arin leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm not sure. It's...a lot. A lot that doesn't make any sense. Not like him being here in the first place makes sense either."

"Yeah, it’s crazy. This whole situation. He's physically and emotionally exhausted. Poor guy was asleep before I pulled the covers over him."

Arin stared at Dan.

Emotions.

Ninja Brian had said he was overwhelmed by Brian's emotions. Ninja Brian lost himself in anger and took his body from Brian's control.

And that first incident. Ninja Brian had said that Danny had him held against a wall and was yelling at him. Danny had been likely threatening Brian.  For what reason, he didn't know.

But Brian's emotions at that time. They were  probably shock and fear. The same as when Danny appeared to have died. 

Ninja Brian had been there to witness both incidents. A headache or migraine before both moments.

Brian's emotions.

Ninja Brian's emotions.

Was that it?

The link?

An emotional connection between Brian and Ninja Brian?

Somehow linking their minds together?

Could that be it?

"You figured something out, didn't you?" Dan suddenly said.

He had watched silently as several expressions passed across Arin's face, until his eyes had lit up.

Lit up in realization.

Arin looked down, still thinking it over.

Still unsure.

"Maybe…"


End file.
